New Beginnings
by CrossAtlanticCafe
Summary: Prof. Julian Parish has quite a boring life at his University where he teaches. This is about to change. Don t read if you re against M/M realationships or M/M action.
1. The morning after

**A/N**

**This is a story for a, so far, minor character from Hellcats, Prof. Julian Parish. We wanted to give him a bit more space and story than the series is providing for him until now.**

**If you have something against M/M relationships or M/M action, please don´t read any further and return to the other stories of this series.**

**This is an American/German coproduction and as far as it concerns the German part of us, it´s my first time writing anything that long and intense not to say anything at all, so please be gentle.**

**So this would be the moment for you to back off in case you don´t agree with gay relationships, if you decide to go on reading you have been warned.**

**I WANT TO SAY A SPECIAL THANK TO MY BETAREADER PREDEC2; WHOM I SO ADMIRE IN WRITING HER STORIES AND WHO WAS SO KIND TO REVIEW THIS FIRST-TIME-EXPERIMENT!**

**Besides, we don´t own the character Julian Parish, this totally belongs to CW. Although we do own Myles and his entire family :)**

Myles

Myles J. McAllister, III walked into Café Atlantic quite early on this breezy, overcast morning. It was rather quiet for a Saturday, he thought, as he stood in line to place his order. The café was just outside of campus, so it tended to serve an even mix of students, professors and the general public. He enjoyed coming here, as the coffee was exquisite and the tables were roomy, which was necessary for him to spread out his work and his computer. He planned on doing that this morning as well, while adjusting his computer bag strap back up on his shoulder.

While the person before him placed his order, he glanced around for an empty table to occupy, when his blue eyes locked on a pair of hazel ones across the room near the window. He gave a nod with his chin and received a two-finger response from the hand holding a pen.

"Sir, what can I get for you?" asked the clerk, "Sir?"

Myles turned his attention back toward the young lady reluctantly, his breathing a bit more

elevated now, as he collected his scrambled thoughts and placed his order.

Julian

Julian was sitting close to the window and going over some paperwork, enjoying evenly the warmth of the humming noise in the café as well as the warmth of the latte gliding through his throat, which he felt he desperately needed after a crazy night at the local police precinct.

He had spent the night there bailing out some friends of a law student of his. The boys had been in a minor fight and their friend hadn´t known what to do but to wake him up and try to get them out of jail to prevent them from losing their scholarship. He was still thinking about that brave girl. On one hand, she was studying law, on the other hand she was participating at the Cheerleaders squad, two things that just didn´t get along if it was for him. Besides, she was always late for class, seems that she wasn´t taking law that serious as it was for him.

Mulling over his thoughts, he took a look around the room which was constantly filling with people and spotted his younger colleague at the counter placing an order. Since he enjoyed the company of this young, promising man, he made a sign that he should join him, being too far away to see the flicker of excitement in the young man´s eyes.

Myles' POV

I paid the girl for my coffee, strong and black, just the way I liked it. I never did see the need for  
all the fancy latte/cappuccino/espresso stuff hoopla with foamed milk on top. What  
the heck was that all about anyway?

I turned around and adjusted the strap to my bag again, slipped my wallet back into my pocket and admitted to myself that I was stalling. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my coffee and walked towards him. He looked like a God against the light streaming in through the window. The only thing making him appear human was the people walking past on the sidewalk outside.

He didn't look up as I walked over, and even when I reached the table, he was buried in his work, writing furiously, glancing at his computer, then back down again.

I spoke first, "Hey..."

"Hey", he responded, still not looking up, but indicating with his hand that I should sit in the only other chair across from him.

I took the chair, placed my coffee on the table and held my laptop bag on my lap. A minute and a half of somewhat awkward silence went by as I watched him continue to work.

"This table isn't big enough for the both of us," I told him.

That made him look up at me finally and arch an elegantly-manicured eyebrow at me. I held his gaze and cocked both of my own eyebrows up, subtly tilting my head. The corner of his mouth twitched into  
a grin.

"Well, Professor Parish... I have things to work on this morning as well," I explained.

He set his pen down, moved his papers towards his side of the table and made room for me.

"Please," indicating the now available space on the table, "big enough for you now... McAllister?" His eyes holding mine in a challenge, with a hint of innuendo.

I answered by pulling my laptop out of my bag and setting it down in the now cleared off, open space...

"Barely," I replied evenly. This time the corner of my mouth twitched into a grin.

Julians POV

"Myles, Myles," I thought while still rearranging my stuff to make room for him. Not particularly minding to share my working space right now after this crazy night. I should work on my assignments and preparations for class, but I decided I preferred a little distraction while continuing to swallow my wonderful caffeine-laded latte, from the only café that seemed to know how to prepare it to my rigid specifications.

I had known Myles now for only a short time, we had met occasionally at the legal office where he too donated his time to help people in need for justice who couldn´t afford an attorney. I had heard rumors that he had transferred from Denver Sturm College of Law due to some family problems. What sort of family problems can you possibly have being named Myles J. McAllister III.? Still I didn´t know if I could take him seriously. He dispensed an air of innocence and love of life, similar to what I often saw in my students and I asked myself how he could have still be this way after being several years beyond the era in which he would have been a college student.

"So, tell me ... McAllister, what are your plans for the upcoming weekend?" I asked him with an encouraging smile. I swear I could see him blush a little before he answered this not particularly difficult question.

Myles' POV

My coffee cup was half way between the table and my mouth when I stopped in mid-motion, my mouth partially open as it waited for the hot liquid, which never came.

The professor's question took me by surprise, I must admit. He certainly didn't beat around the bush, which was typical of an efficient and direct lawyer. I didn't expect anything less from him. It was an admirable trait, actually, one which I had used often enough after graduating from Harvard and passing the Bar Exam at 26 years of age, although not too many of my colleagues were aware of that impressive fact.

Having had more than enough of the "high society life" under my parents' thumb, four years after graduating I decided to move to San Francisco, practicing law at a couple different firms. After another four years, I came to the realization I'd rather be snowboarding during my time off, rather than breathing in the smog and clubbing until the wee hours of the morning, so I moved to Denver, picking up a position at Denver Sturm teaching for two years.

Teaching was my passion, it had always been, and would always be. I would have been happy teaching twelve- year-old students, feeding them knowledge, watching them absorb it like a sponge. Unfortunately that was something my parents didn't approve of. It was beneath the McAllister name; to them it was shameful, disgusting and unacceptable.

Graduating from Harvard appeased them enough. I became someone they could be proud of, brag about and praise.

Until Myles J. McAllister, II walked into Sturm one day three months ago, finding me amongst a group of my colleagues as he proceeded to walk up to me and slap me across the face.

"How dare you! How dare you tarnish our good name!" he snarled. "Your mother and I gave you everything, did everything we could to make sure you got the best of everything, so you would make something of yourself..."

"Father... Please... not here...," I pleaded, my face flushing red with embarrassment over the public spectacle taking place.

"Why not? The whole east coast knows now... is that why you left... there wasn't enough men to fuck there? You had to go find more on the West Coast?"

My heart sank, my face fell. Everyone in the room was uncomfortable, working their way to the door.

"Father... I... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? You're s-o-r-r-y... shame on you Myles, fucking shame on you... God, what are you thinking... have you no honor for our family, our name, everything we've worked so hard to build?" He continued his hateful tirade, his face flushed with anger. "Your mother and I worked hard, so that you can live a life of luxury and this is how you repay us? Christ!"

The room was empty of everyone now, except the two of us.

"Father, please... it's not like that..."

"You make me sick, Myles," he said right to my face.

In all of my 36 years on earth, he had never, ever been this disappointed in me. I felt the tears stinging my eyes, but I wouldn't let him have the satisfaction.

I lifted my chin and spoke firmly as pride welled inside of me.

"Father, I didn't choose this, it chose me... and I'm sorry I never told you... knowing THIS was the reaction I would get..."  
"Jesus Christ, Myles... shut the fuck up... how can you say 'you didn't choose  
this'? Of course you did!"

I walked towards the door, I had to get out; he didn't understand... he would never understand.

"Myles, go pack your things, we're leaving."

"Leaving?"

"You're coming back home with me. Your mother is beside herself, worrying about you, of all things." He laughed at the irony of the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere," I countered. "I have a life here; I have friends and students that need me."

"There is no debating this," my father curtly demanded, his disdain obvious to me in his condescending, hateful tone of voice. "If it was up to me, I'd leave you here in a heartbeat."

He walked up to me with a face full of disgust and walked out the door, not even waiting for my answer. "Get your shit together. You're coming home; your mother is expecting you, and you will NOT disappoint her again...and that's final!"

He walked down the hall toward the exit.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I shouted furiously, knowing with dread that I couldn't disobey him.

As my thoughts reverted back to the present, my hand finished its motion, bringing the coffee to my lips as I savored its taste. I couldn't very well tell "The Professor" I was jetting to New York City to join my mother and sister at Phantom of the Opera on Broadway, nor could I disappoint them by not joining them.

What I really wanted so badly to do, though, was stay here and find out what "The Professor" had in mind. I could think of several things I'd like to do with him... to him... beneath him. Fuck, I was blushing.

I held his eyes with mine as he leaned back in his chair, one hand on his "fancy latte/cappuccino/espresso hoopla with foamed milk on top" whatever the hell it was and the other hand twirling his pen between his fingers.

I answered him with a question of my own.

"Tell me, Professor, do you own a suit?" The corners of my lips lifted into a smile, reaching those very cheeks that had turned crimson.


	2. Dreams

Julian POV

Before I could finish remembering the lyrics of the German shanty "Ich war noch niemals in New York" (where the hell did this pop up from all of a sudden) I found myself on a private plane, my (only) Armani-suit safely stuck away in a suit bag in the hanging compartment nearby and me a Jim Beam sitting in front of my younger colleague.

My thoughts drifted to how this event had happened, one moment he is asking me if I have a suit and the next moment we were scratching the cloudy sky over Nashville heading to New York. I take a closer look at my opposite, who avoids looking at me by pretending to be interested what is outside of the window close to his comfortable seat.

"McAllister, is that what you normally do on weekends, kidnap people to show them the world?" I said cocking an eyebrow, curling my lips under and trying not to smile too broadly while stared at him in an attempt to make him look at me. I saw a slight color of pink appearing on his cheeks again together with a broadening smile.

"No, Professor Parish,"

"Please call me Julian," I interrupted him, and his pink cheeks turned a bit darker, I decided I rather liked the tinge that rose to his face when he was embarrassed, noticing how it made his face seem more animated.

"This is not my normal behavior," he continued, "as you might think, and please call me Myles." He added rather softly.

I saw him getting more relaxed after he had his second shot of Johnny Walker, (wait, did they have a distillery in here to have so many choices of whiskey to serve?), and I made myself more comfortable in my chair. Well, I couldn´t say that I had much experience in flying on private planes, if I ever could afford to fly at all, I had to fold my 6ft and 1 1/2" into those ugly and small seats in economy and I normally prayed for the flight to be over as soon as possible, but this, to tell the truth, could last for a while. Being distracted by my thoughts I felt him starring at me with his endless blue eyes, when he started to tell me what this unexpected weekend trip would involve.

Myles' POV

I had finished telling "Julian" about what to expect over the weekend and then it grew silent, each of us taking sips from our drinks. I turned my face toward the window and continued to stare out, even though I really couldn't see anything out, but his reflection. I took the opportunity to watch my handsome travel mate in the window's reflection, admiring him as I watched him bring the glass to his lips and his throat swallow the burning liquid.

He looked very well put together, wearing a pair of chestnut brown wool trousers and a cream soft wool half-zip sweater. A far cry from his usual attire at school, his sense of dress made me grin on the inside.

After a few minutes relishing in my subtle admiration of him, his eyes caught mine in the reflection, stared back at me and held. A rush of tingles went through my entire body when I saw his tongue just barely lick his top lip. I felt my dick start to grow hard at the thought of what else that tongue might be capable of doing as my face turned even more impossibly red. I blinked very slowly and decided to lift my leg and place my ankle on my opposite knee, hoping to make more room while also hoping he didn't notice. When my eyes opened again, I realized with mortification that he HAD noticed. Turning my eyes from the window I looked straight at him, feeling incredibly shy. Christ, what was wrong with me? I chided myself, feeling all of a sudden like a young school boy with his first crush.

Just then Julian set his drink down, came off his seat towards me and knelt down right in front of me. My eyes widened and my heart hammered in my chest as his hand slowly went to my ankle and slipped up my leg to glide expertly under my pants cuff. The unexpected coolness of his hand from the icy drink immediately made my dick totally misbehave; there was no hiding it now.

He caressed my leg for a bit and slowly lifted it and set it down on the floor as he slipped his lean, muscular body between my knees. Our eyes locked then, mine in surprise, his with a glint of mischief. He proceeded to place his hands on my waistband as he deftly unbuttoned my fly; my breathing became ragged as I heard the zipper being pulled down and then felt his fingers working the buttons of my shirt open while he pulled it free from my pants.

I held tight to the arms of my seat with both hands, afraid to move. No, I wasn't afraid, I decided…... I was what? Enthralled! God... yes... the plane could have

turned upside down just then and I wouldn't have noticed.

His hands were moving slowly up my exposed chest now and then slowly back down in a sensual sort of dance. My head fell back and my breathing became shallow. I could hear his soft panting matching mine. His hands were moving down further, and brushed against my dick while it jumped in response as

his hand wrapped around it and his fingers closed ever so slowly one by one.

"Oh God, Julian," I heard a sound that I just barely recognized as my own needy voice escaping from deep down in my throat. His lips were moving towards my cock as I leaned my head back again and closed my eyes.

"... McAllister..."

Oh, how I wanted to hear him call me Myles, but even the way he said my last name so authoritatively was so damned sexy it aroused me even impossibly further…...

"Mr. McAllister?" I felt a nudge... I opened my eyes slowly. "Mr. McAllister, we're approaching the runway now; if you don't mind fastening your seat belt for our landing."

What the fuck? I looked over at my sexy Professor, who was rubbing his face and eyes, stretching

his arms up over his head after apparently just waking up.

"Thank you, Lydia," I managed to say calmly, trying desperately to control my ragged breathing after experiencing the most sensual dream of my entire existence. "I'll see you again on the ground," I managed somehow to say.

Giving her what I hoped was a reassuring smile, I looked down and realized to my embarrassment that I needed to cross my legs...

Subject: Julian's story - 3

Julian

"...Parish?...Professor Parish?", I felt a nudge at my left shoulder, opened my eyes slowly and looked in the flight attendent Lydia's emerald green eyes. "Professor Parish, we are descending and preparing for landing, so please, for security reasons I need you to fasten your seatbelt" she told me with a kind, well trained voice.

I shook my head to return to reality, rubbed my face and eyes and stretched my arms over my head. I must have fallen asleep being far too tired after last nights incident involving my students friends and due to the soft and steady humming sound of the private plane I was sitting in.

Of course, indulging in a potently-familiar glass of Jim Beam really helped to get in Morpheus arms. Last thing I remember was Myles talking to me about his plans for the weekend in New York, something about attending a musical, what was it again, "Phantom of the Lions..., no, Lions of the Opera, no, damn, oh, yes, Phantom of the Opera". Due to my not-so-cosmopolitan upbringing I wasn´t very familiar with the world of musicals but I was nevertheless curious what this weekend might have in mind for me and I was looking forward for the time ahead. I really had needed the little nap, staying out all night wasn´t my thing any longer and my body had demanded the rest.

I looked at Myles, who seemed to have slept as well, though apparantly his rest wasn´t refreshing as mine had been. He was fidgeting in his seat after the flight attendent called on him also to get ready for the landing. "Sorry Myles, I must have fallen asleep, last night was just too exhausting and your plane is just a bit too comfortable to not take advantage," I explained ruefully as I smiled at him. I was grateful to have this opportunity and tried to express it. I noticed his careful, undecipherable look at me but didn´t really think about it any further.

"No problem, Julian, happens to me too all the time, blame it on the captain," he said while rearranging his dark hair which was a bit tousled, surely due to his fitful sleep. "I always do, he´s just used to me joking around".

Giving me a reassuring smile in return, he updated me again on what I had to "expect" of this "unexpected" trip. First we were about to meet his parents, it seemed that a hint of worry ran through his eyes while telling me about this part of our weekend for some reason. I quietly filed that observation in the back of my mind as he added I would then be meeting his sister for a sunset dinner at the restaurant called "The View" on the top floor of the Mariott Marquis Timesquare we would be attending the musical at the Majestic Theatre in a private loge box owned by his family.

He still hadn´t told me where we would stay the night but I figured that this wouldn´t be something I had to think of right now. I felt that I could just let myself fall this weekend and let the things come to me instead of worrying too much about the what and the why and the when. Myles seemed to have all under control.

He assured me that his parents, (did I just see that worry again in his eyes?), wouldn´t mind him bringing me along for the weekend, so I relaxed. I looked out of the window just when the tires touched the ground and the captain, after a smooth touchdown, announced that we would be allowed to leave the plane in a few minutes.

I noticed a black limo waiting for us on the runway. Although I was a little surprised by our opulent mode of transportation, I chided myself for my unfamiliarity with big city ways. What else did I expect, riding to Manhattan on a public bus? Not really and I curled my lips under to prevent myself from showing my excitement too obviously in front of my colleague.

When we permitted to leave the plane via an attached gangway I couldn´t but touch Myles shoulder to show him some kind of gratitude to make all this happen for me. I felt a slight shudder from his body as if I had spooked him but then he turned around to me and looked at me with his deep blue eyes, that I nearly felt I was drowning in all of a sudden.

"This is going to be a hell of a weekend for us both, Julian, so let´s get going" turned back to the gangway and nimbly hopped down the stairs, with me in tow. We were nearly arriving at the black limo's back doors, which the driver was holding open for us, before I noticed that he was holding my hand in his...


	3. Just do it

Myles' POV

The plane touched down as I took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. I was tense, even though I was looking forward to seeing my mother and sister; it had been nearly 4 weeks since I had seen them last. Both of them had thankfully come to terms with my 'lifestyle,' although I still suspect my sister already knew about it before she heard the truth from me.

To this day, though, still claims it was a 'shock' to her, with a grin on her face. I believe she just didn't want to alienate our parents, because if they knew she suspected and didn't say anything, it would have added another notch to their list of disappointments. It wasn't the thought of being reunited with them that made me tense.

I looked over at Julian, who seemed a bit overwhelmed at the star treatment. After all, I thought with a smirk, who wouldn't be? My family never did do anything half ass. It was all or nothing! I had been willing to fly commercial, but Mother would have had none of it and sent the private jet, one of three, unbeknownst to Julian. Three, I thought disgustedly. Who owns that many jets? Most people don't even own more than one car! But, here I was, pleasing my family... even though at times, I had to admit to myself as I thought about the comfortable luxury it provided, it wasn't all bad.

The plane's door opened for us to exit, and Julian followed closely behind me. Just before we reached the doorway, I felt his hand on my shoulder. It startled me as I realized I had been holding my breath and it came out in a rush. I noticed the limo just then, which meant one thing to me. Between the warm hand on me and the realization I came to, all the tension left me. I turned to look at Julian and when I saw the smile of appreciation reach his eyes, I couldn't help but smile back in acknowledgment.

We descended the steps from the gangway onto the tarmac, and were walking so close to each other  
towards the car, that our hands brushed together and our fingers caught. A jolt of electricity shot through me instantly at the contact, and I couldn't help but smile at the wonderful tingling sensation. His fingers were so warm, and felt so good. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I did not want to break the connection. I didn't dare look at him, finding myself suddenly feeling shy. Jeez, I scolded myself. What was I – a 17-year-old again? I sure felt like it today. I'm sure if I could have seen my heated face at the moment in a mirror, I would have readily noticed the deep burgundy hue it would have been displaying over what just his simple touch was doing to me.

We reached the car and I was immediately embraced in a bear hug!

"Franklin, my man, it's so good to see you, how are you and how's that beautiful family of yours?" I asked. Franklin was in his middle 50's and had been my father's personal driver since I was 10. Where Father went, so usually did Franklin, unless...

"Good. Good, Myles, so good to see you, too," the driver said, as we broke from our embrace, smiling at me. "The family is always growing by leaps and bounds, and is doing very well", he told me.

Deciding to cut to the punch, I inquired, "So, where is he this time?"

"He's in Germany."

Franklin only drove for him if he was in the United States, so when I saw the limo, Father's limo, I knew immediately he was abroad. Which was why the tension left me the moment I saw the limo. I was happy to not have to deal with Father this weekend on top of everything else.

"You could have brought the car, instead, it's much easier in the city," I pointed out.

"Nothing but the best for you, my boy, nothing but the best," Franklin replied, his voice reflecting his genuine fondness for me.

My polished manners took over as I turned to my guest. "Franklin, I'd like you to meet Professor Parish, a colleague of mine."

"Please, call me Julian, it's very nice to meet you," Julian responded as they shook hands.

"A pleasure, Sir," Franklin responded politely. I couldn't help noticing, however, the knowing grin that he was giving me out of the corner of his mouth.

Of course I returned it with a 'don't you even dare say anything look.' I immediately gathered that Franklin approved of Julian. After all the years that Franklin had been in our family's employ, I'd seen that same type of look before through the years when I'd done well on a school test, or made the

basketball team.

I couldn't help but blush again as I thought about how transparent I must be around this dangerously attractive man... This has got to stop, I inwardly groaned to myself, before I reveal too much…

Deliberately trying to change the subject, I asked, "Where are we off to, Franklin?" as soon as I saw our luggage had been stowed in the car by the airport attendant.

"Well, your mother and sister are still in Boston and said they would meet you at the Majestic shortly before the play is to start. Shall I take you to the penthouse to freshen up from your flight?"

Already, in the space of a few hours, Mother had changed our plans, I thought with little surprise. After all, just like my father, my mother had no compunction about getting whatever she wanted.

I looked at Julian and he nodded his approval at Franklin's suggestion. I could have sworn he had a twinkle in his eye, but maybe it was just the sun's reflection as I felt another tingle rush through my body at the thought of the two of us alone in my penthouse.

"Let's do it," I replied to Franklin in agreement.

We got settled in the limo, which, all of a sudden was much too spacious for my taste. I'd have preferred the car, even though it wasn't all that much smaller than the limo. It would have enabled me to sit much closer to Julian, though. I found myself tense again, but this time it was the professor making me feel this way and not my family. We barely knew each other but, again, the man made me feel like an inexperienced 17-year-old. I couldn't even look at him all of a sudden. I was watching my hands, my fingers fiddling in my lap, anything to avoid looking at those mesmerizing, hazel eyes.

"Myles?"

Taking a breath to calm myself as I finally heard my first name being uttered from those sexy lips, I looked up slowly, meeting his intense eyes that were boring into mine.

"Just do it, Myles."

I blinked at the simple yet so provocative statement, wondering if I had heard him correctly or just dreamed it up. But as he continued to stare at me, somehow I knew he had actually said the words aloud.

So I did!

Julian

Having to let go of Myles' hand when he hugged his father's chauffeur left me somewhat empty handed both literally and figuratively. I noticed his slight hesitation asking where his father was, who obviously wasn´t in the car and Myles had checked the car immediately and noticed his absence. Nevertheless he turned happily around to me to present me to the chauffeur, whom I liked immediately. He appeared to be one of those people who committed their whole life to a family and who tended to become much more than just an employee.

I am sure Myles knew him since he was a little boy and I and I felt welcomed by him instantly; I got the distinct impression that he approved of his junior boss' guest, which pleased me for some reason.

Those detailed plans Myles had explained to me before were already shattered as as I heard Franklin tell him that the rest of his family had been held up in a meeting in Boston and would meet us at the musical theatre shortly before the show started.

That left us with an unexpected gap for the afternoon which I didn´t particularly since it would give me time to spend with Myles alone. I really enjoyed his was an honest person, well educated and raised but not snobby. Though I had heard the rumors that his parents had money, I didn´t expect them to be THAT rich.

One would have never guessed it, looking at Myles, yes, he was dressed in well tailored designer labels, but not matter what their background, he would treat each of his students seriously and as an equal.

While we stould by the vehicle talking to Franklin, our luggage had been stowed into the trunk of the limo and we made ourselves comfortable in the backseats. Franklin had shaded the dividing window to the drivers seat so that all of a sudden we found ourselves alone for the first time today, maybe even for the first time since our initial meeting.

When I looked at him fiddling with his fingers I remembered the day we first had met in the office only a few weeks ago. My gaydar had hit the top of the scale immediately during that initial encounter. I felt my heart skip a beat at the first time I looked in his endless blue eyes and recalled the jolt of energy that had shot through me at the first contact, as I was presented to him and shook his hand. It took a lot of effort to let his hand go again.

I knew that being openly gay in this part of the country wasn´t the best thing to show off and so my professional conscience took over and I left it at this. From time to time we met at the office, always in company and always busy with all that pro-bono work that had to be done. There were always students around who were eager to learn the intricacies of law and to make a good impression in an attempt to get good grades or curry favor from us for future employment.

So it seemed there was never really a good time to learn more about this intriguing man, or get to know him more intimately.

I noticed him staring at me sometimes as if he were daydreaming, but he always looked away as soon as I looked back at him and I couldn´t but notice some light color on his cheeks in this moments.  
Now I suddenly felt the distance between us far to uncomfortable and I called him. We locked eyes with each other and I told him: "Just do it Myles, ... come over here..."

As if a feather had been loosened he jumped out of his seat to follow my invitation. Unfortunately in this moment the limo started to accelerate and this sudden moment of insecurity caused him to fall face down onto my chest. For a moment I was out of breath due to the sudden impact on my body, but to tell the truth, but to tell the truth, silently I was thanking fate, because this was what I had been waiting for quite some time, him in my arms, running my fingers through his beautiful dark hair...

Nevertheless I said "EasyPeasy Myles, no reason to jump at me that way..." with a big smile on my face which I think even reached my eyes.

He caught himself together and took a seat beside me on the comfortable luxurious seat of the limo.

I noticed that again he was refusing to look at me directly, apparently feeling even more embarrassed by what just had occurred. Deciding I rather liked his blue eyes peering into mine , I took his chin in my hand and made him look at me.


	4. Memories

His blue eyes were sparkling in anticipation but he was anxiously trying to hide his feelings, not knowing how to react to what had just happened. That´s when I couldn´t wait any longer and had to have a taste. I placed a reassuring kiss on his waiting lips to sooth him. That was also the moment, the limo came to an unexpected stop and Franklin told us through the speakers that we had arrived at the penthouse.

Wait, had he driven at warp speed or had I Iost track of time being in Myles' company? Hadn´t I noticed how much time had passed due to the wonderful distraction sitting here by my side? Unbelievable.

After a decent amount of time had passed to compose ourselves, Franklin opened the back doors of the limo to let us out and to show us to the door of the building where Myles penthouse was located at the top of the building.

The modern building just cried out loud "rich people do live here" and of course a uniformed doorman greeted us at the entrance. Myles greeted Sammy the clerk on duty, presented me to him to assure that I wouldn´t have any problem to enter the building should I be on my own somehow. I noticed a mahogany wood, curved front lobby where a posted sign notified occupants that a concierge was available 24 hours a day, seven days a week for their convenience, as well as a security guard to ward off any unwelcome visitors. Though I really didn´t plan to go anywhere on my own in the next few hours and with this thought I felt Myles dragging me to the private elevator and pushing the button to ascend to his family' s penthouse...

Myles' POV

"Just do it Myles... come over here."

Did I hear him correctly? Was the Professor somehow in my head, listening to everything I was thinking? At that moment, I certainly thought so. After hesitating a moment in indecision, I got up... as much as a 6-foot man could, anyway, and bent over to sit by him, just as Franklin decided to step on

the gas pedal, sending me straight for Julian, landing half on and half off the seat with my face buried into his chest.

Oh my God, this did NOT just happen to me. I thought I heard him say something to the effect of "Easy Peasy... blah, blah, blah, but I was too mortified at the time to pay attention. The words "Easy Peasy" stuck with me. Who the hell says "Easy Peasy" around here, anyway? Where is this guy from?

I quickly caught my bearings, or so I convinced myself I did, and finally got myself situated firmly on the seat right beside him. I couldn't even look at him, embarrassment undoubtedly smeared all over my face. I couldn't even apologize, knowing my voice would probably croak like a frog if I tried. A 36-year-old acting like a 17-year-old... here we go again.

My body went into shock as I felt his fingers under my chin, guiding my face towards his as I thought,

'Oh no, please, don't make me look at you, not now, Fuck! But then, yes, I was staring into his eyes, into his sparkling gorgeous eyes. I hadn't noticed the flecks of gold in them before. Then again, they had

never been 12 inches away from my face before, either, not that I could ever remember.

My brain was on overload, 'What to do, what to do, shit, what do I do now?' and

then, soft, warm, full lips were pressed against mine. All the unanswered questions in my head about what to do suddenly vanished, being replaced by, how to describe it... heaven on earth! To be completely honest, I have to say, I don't think I'd ever been more surprised by a single kiss before in my life until now. This wasn't me, I'm not shy, I'm always sure of myself. I know what I want, I go after it, it's how I was raised, how my family is and always will be. That is, until I met this man, who somehow managed to turn me into this shy, 17-year- old boy who'd never been kissed before.

I came to my senses quickly as I though, to hell with that young boy, as I eagerly began to kiss him back with fervor. My instincts took over... finally... My hand drifted up his arm, caressing as I went until it reached his neck and then up to his face. I'd wanted to feel that face beneath my hand for three months

now. My fingers were at his hair line behind his ear as my thumb caressed his jaw. I opened my lips in invitation and he accepted, letting the tip of his tongue just barely graze the inside of my mouth. I responded by meeting the tip of his with mine, oh sweet heaven, his tongue still tasted of that last

sip of Jim Beam he had just before we disembarked from the plane. That's all it took... I was floating somewhere in the atmosphere... and it felt wonderful!

The kiss deepened a bit more, our tongues gliding together ever so slowly. Julian moaned against my mouth and I felt his hand at the back of my head, his fingers in my hair, gently grabbing a fist full, then letting it go, over and over. The sounds of our lips kissing and our labored breathing together drove

me to bring my other hand up to one, lean muscled thigh. Another audible moan, was it his or mine? I couldn't be sure. My hand moved up farther, the more it went up his thigh, the more heat I felt on my hand. I was just about there, when to my great disappointment, the car stopped at our destination.

Shit, I'd forgotten how close my place was to the airport. I gave a small squeeze with my hand on his thigh and pulled away slowly from our kiss. Our foreheads pressed together as we tried to tamp down our labored breathing before we had to disembark from the limo.

"You were right, Myles, this will be one hell of a weekend", Julian spoke with a raspy voice, still out of breath; he then kissed me quickly once more with a smile on his lips.

With just enough time to compose myself, Franklin opened our door. We climbed out of the vehicle, both of us wishing we'd had just a few more minutes to 'collect ourselves'. Lucky for both of us we were carrying coats, strategically placed at just the best location to thankfully hide our growing arousal for each other.

"Thank you Franklin, I'll see you later. And for goodness sake, bring the car this time," I told him somewhat breathlessly, trying to hide the effect that Julian had had on me.

"Yes, Sir", he replied with a grin on his face. He winked at me before he got back in the driver's seat and expertly drove off.

"Good afternoon, Myles, so good to see you again, Sir," the concierge said in greeting as we entered the lobby.

"Hey, Sammy, how have you been?"

"Very well, Sir, very well, thank you," Sammy replied.

"Sammy, this is Julian, he will be joining me for the weekend and will be coming and going, so please, take very good care of him, as I know you would do anyway," I told him.

"Very nice to meet you, Sammy," Julian said, shaking hands with him.

"Likewise, enjoy your stay and let me know if there is anything I can get for you."

"Thank you, I will do that," Julian replied.

"I'll have your luggage brought up to your suite, Sir," Sammy informed us, turning back

to me with a small bow as we departed toward the private elevators nearby.

I led Julian through the door Sammy had held open for us and walked over to the penthouse elevator and inserted my personal key.

Once the doors had closed on the elevator, I felt the back of his fingers brushing the palm of my hand. I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me, but I could tell somehow that he was smiling. Just then the doors opened directly into my suite. I motioned with my other hand for him to lead the way.

"After you," I said, sweeping my hand out to indicate he was to lead. "Welcome to my place," I said.

"Jesus Christ, you call this a 'place'?", he stepped over the threshold and walked around a bit, taking it all in as he shook his head in stunned disbelief.

It was modestly decorated, definitely had a man's feel to it, clean lines, blacks and deep rich colors, hardwood floors with styled rugs in various places that could be changed with my mood. I had the whole top floor, so there were several rooms, much too many for my needs, actually: three bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large, gourmet kitchen that I loved to cook in, a dining room, a media room and an office.

As Julian continued to stare at the lavish appointments in amazement, I asked him, "I have been meaning to ask you, Julian, have you ever been to New York City before?"

Julian

Stepping out of the elevator and hearing call Myles this Loft a 'place' left me breathless. I´ve never seen such an amazing 'place' to live, nor ever dreamed of owning or even entering something similar. Of course I had seen similar furnishings in lifestyle magazines and such, but never would have imagined knowing somebody who actually owned such a gem. Calling this grand environment simply 'place' was the understatement of the decade, it would be more accurate to call it a 'p(a)lace' instead. An astonishing view of the Skyline of New York, out of the largest windows I have ever seen, no way I had expected this, I couldn´t take my eyes from all this fine and museum-quality items in front of me.

Myles or his family had an amazing eye for style and decoration, all best material and original art as far as my eyes could judge. I enjoyed perusing through lifestyle and equipment magazines; can one be blamed for dreaming? So I could quite feel the value and sense of VERY good decoration and furnishing, nevertheless I found myself a little intimidated by the overwhelming presence of wealth that oozed from every corner of the residence.

"….York City before?" I heard Myles asking me, only catching the last part of the question he asked me.

"Huh…?" I answered somewhat dumbly, not being the least bit aware of what he had asked me. "Have you been in New York City before?" he asked me again, cocking an eyebrow, surely noticing how taken I was with all the ostentatious furnishings of the penthouse.

This question caught me off guard, remembering all of a sudden the reason I had been here the first time. It had been exactly 20 years ago. Of course, it hadn´t been in such an opulent environment. I was dating an artist at that time and we were hardly able to afford a decent hotel to stay in during our five days in New York. But at that time we didn´t care about such mundane things like luxury hotels and fine dining. All we needed were us together, exploring ourselves and the world that lay before us. We so enjoyed just walking through the streets, watching people go by.

Greg, that was his name, got so many impressions and ideas to paint, luckily he had his sketchbook on hand at all times so he did a lot of sketches to finish at home, once we would return to our university. He was incredible, in every tiny little object and movement he saw a piece of art filled with wonder, never getting tired of looking around breathing in new impressions and saving them in his seemingly endless storage room that was otherwise known as his brain. I still can see his bright smile as soon as something worthy caught his eyes, and he tried to sketch it asap in his book peeking out his tongue as he concentrated.

We had made plans to conquer the world with his art and me representing him as soon as I would have finished my studies and already thought about which wing he would have liked his work to be shown in the different museums we went to see during our stay. I can still remember how, on the flight back we had dreamt about all those possibilities the future would bring us.

With all this positive energy and love we had for each other. we went back to our respective studies. Two months after that wonderful trip all our dreams were shattered into a million pieces, just like my heart. It had been short before Christmas, we were due to go Christmas shopping for our families and friends and I waited for him to call me. An hour later than we were due to meet, the telephone rang and his mother called me to deliver me the most devastating message. Greg had been hit by a car, a father of four kids in a last minute hurry before Christmas had overlooked the red light at the crossing and failed to see Greg crossing the street. Driving at overspeed, Greg didn´t have a chance when he was hit by the car, the immediately called paramedics had tried to help him but the impact was fatal. I don´t have to mention that this was the most devastating time in my life and I never returned to New York since then.


	5. The joy of family

Shaking myself out of my memories, I noticed Myles standing in front of me with questioning eyes.

"Sorry, Myles," I finally answered softly," yes, I have been here some 20 years ago. Would you mind if I don´t talk about that right now?" I asked him, hoping he wouldn´t insist too much digging in my memories, which I really didn´t want to do at this moment. He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze. I took a deep breath to get over those horrible memories for now and forced myself to return to the present, instead, to enjoy his company.

Although I would never forget my lover , this weekend would mean something wonderful and new to me and hopefully help to store the memories of those past days in the back of my mind, at least temporarily.

And looking into Myles' crystal blue eyes, I knew needed to just let it happen and go on with my life. I knew, Myles would be a wonderful company, and the weekend had just started.

The bell at the door interrupted us, when Sammy, the concierge came to deliver our luggage and suit bags, which he had brought up through the employees' elevator. Myles showed him where to put them in our respective rooms. I got one of the three bedrooms, which window gave view to the Empire State Building now set before a breathtaking sunset vista.

Just like the rest of the penthouse this room was decorated with a fine sense for ambience. Modern art pictures, highlighted by recessed lightning on ivory shaded walls. The king-size bed was adorned with brown-colored sheets and and a thick duvet, placed opposite the windows looked VERY inviting and I noticed a shiver of pleasure running through me when Myles walked around me to show me my private bathroom and our bodies touched.

The bathroom was another of the seemingly endless surprising highlights of this penthouse and I gasped softly at its' sight. Walls and floor made of marble, with double, glass-bowl sinks in front of a huge mirror, lamps strategically placed to give the bathroom a soft of all the shower, a big glass box with two entrances, rainshower, showerheads in the wall for massage-purposes. It was like a dream. I imagined how the master-bathroom must look like when even the guest bathroom was everybody's idea of a dream.

Admiring and inhaling all this luxury I met Myles gaze in the mirror and saw him blush again before he looked away and started to leave the bathroom. I caught him firmly at his wrist and dragged him back to me, then cupping his face in my hands to make him look at me. "I wanna properly thank you, Myles for offering me this wonderful weekend here. This morning I would have never thought to be here tonight with you, and certainly not dreamed of being in this place." With these words I placed a kiss on his waiting lips, demanding entrance to explore more of Myles than what had been given to me so far. Our bodies started pressing against each other and I could feel his reaction to my deepening kiss at my groin. His hands started caressing my bare back under my sweater and I started to unbutton his shirt, our lips never separating and our breath getting heavier by the second. Just when I reached the last button of his shirt, slid it down his arms letting it drop where we were standing, starting to loosen his belt and unbutton his pants, the voice of an elderly woman sounded from the entrance of the penthouse was like ice water being doused on our desire

"Honey, we are home….."

Myles

My heart skipped a beat the moment Julian touched my wrist and pulled me to him. He spoke of thanking me, blah, blah blah. The blood in my brain was pounding in excitement, at least what blood wasn't already engorged in my dick. He kissed me, very deeply, my hands touching the bare skin under his sweater. I could feel his fingers at my shirt, loosening one button after another... just like in my dream on the plane. The touch of his fingertips as they brushed against my chest was like little electrical pulses shooting straight to my dick.

My shirt fell to the floor. This man made me so hot and crazy. My hand was behind his head, holding his mouth to mine. I loved his lips, the fullness, the taste, the heat of his hands at my belt and button as I walked him backwards to the bed. My pants had slid to my thighs as we fell to the bed, him beneath me. At that very moment he stiffened up and froze... he stopped kissing me and pushed at my chest. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard someone walking to the bedroom door.

"Myles, dear, where are you... ohhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyy..."

I didn't move off of Julian or the bed, I just lay my forehead against his and whispered "I hope you're ready for this."

I turned my head towards the door, "Mommm, so nice of you to use your key with no forewarning." Then I saw my sister walk up behind her.

"... and Maddie, so good to see you, too!"

I turned back to Julian who looked mortified, and I kissed him. I wasn't sure if he'd respond to that with people watching, but he smiled under my lips and brought his hands up to caress my back with one and my neck with the other. I think I was going to really like this man.

"Hey Brother," she responded with amusement in her voice, "We'll just go fix ourselves a drink, if that's alright with you?"

I responded by pushing my groin into Julian's and moaning.

"All riiiiiiight then," I heard her laugh. I knew she was chomping at the bit to see who I had underneath me and she'd stay there and watch until she found out.

"Maddie!", I hissed in between kisses.

"I'm going, I'm going," she shut the double-doors behind her.

I don't know who initiated it, but we both started laughing. My head was buried between his head and shoulder and I could hear the laugh in his throat against my ear. It was a very nice sound, which I hadn't heard before. Once we started we couldn't stop, I rolled off him to my side and he raised up to his elbows.

"Money doesn't buy everything," I said between laughs, "especially not privacy in this family! I'd apologize, but I wouldn't give this moment back for the world."

I brushed his hair back from his face as he responded, "I wouldn't either, Myles, I wouldn't either".

Julian leaned towards me and kissed me again, deeply, rolling me over to my back and pressing his body on top of me. He broke the kiss, lifted his head and looked into my eyes for the longest time.

"It's just an intermission," he said as he winked at me.

"I know, remind me to have a word with Sammy later," I responded. We both laughed again and got up.

We straightened our clothes as I found my shirt and put it back on, reluctantly.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked. "My mother will be a bit embarrassed, but my sister, well, you'll see."

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess... but... just so you know, I think I'm really going to like your sister, so try not to get jealous."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? So, should I be concerned that you're less gay than I thought?"

Julian curled his lips in a bit and grinned, shaking his head from side to side; he reached out and laid his hand over my cock, giving it a little squeeze.

"Hmmm, so much for telling you not to get jealous."

"We have a lot to talk about, Julian, but first things first. I think we let them squirm just about long enough".

I opened the doors and walked the short distance to the living area. My sister was staring at us and Mother was sitting on the settee looking out the windows.

"Mom, Maddie, I'd like you to meet Professor Julian Parish," I paused for a moment and said "again". With a big smile on my face.

"Julian, my mother, Elizabeth McAllister."

Julian surprised me as he took my mother's hand and lifted it up to his lips and grazed the back of it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. McAllister. I can see now where Myles gets his beautiful blue eyes and good looks," he told her, pouring on the southern charm.

I think my face turned two shades of pink when I heard that. He glanced at me briefly, knowing he'd surprised me again, since he'd never told me how he felt about my looks.

"It's nice to meet you also, Julian, I'm so sorry about..."

"Please, no apologies, let's just call this moment our first introductions if anyone asks," Julian smoothly responded with a smile.

Mother nodded and walked to stand beside me.

"...and my sister, Madelaina McAllister."

"Are you going to kiss my hand too? Because if you do I may just swoon and faint before you even touch it," she said holding her hand up for him.

Julian laughed, took her hand and laid a big kiss on it while she pretended to swoon with her other hand on her forehead.

"Oh myyyyyyy, you are very good! Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" She walked around him, openly checking him out from head to toe. "Is there ANY chance I could turn you straight, because, damn, you have one hot body!"

Julian glanced at me with a smile on his face.

"Did I not warn you?" I said to him.

"Sorry, sweetheart, not today, but you could try just to see how red Myles' cheeks can get."

Everyone laughed... even me. I turned towards the bar and poured myself and Julian a drink and let them talk a bit. I came back and handed him his and slowly sipped mine. After a short time of mainly polite, congenial enough conversation, my mother and sister said their goodbyes to go prepare for dinner and the show. At this point, I was happy to have had these introductions over and done with. I was of a mind to ask Mother for her elevator key, but knew better. I was also thinking that after today, hopefully she wouldn't ever just show up again without introducing her arrival.

She had always just let herself in, knowing things about me nobody else did. She and Maddie both knew for the past 9 years I had never taken a girlfriend, or later learned, 'lover' to my penthouse. Prior to that, this penthouse was always filled with friends and parties, almost every night until the wee hours of the morning. People scattered about, sleeping on the couches, bedrooms, the floor. My best friend spent many nights here, we were inseparable. Until that morning on a sunny September morning.

Bringing my mind back to the present, it was just the two of us again – Julian and me. We had two hours before dinner, so I fixed Julian another drink and we sat, looking out the windows.

"I really want to thank you for bringing me here. It's a beautiful 'place', and you've been so generous," I heard Julian say.

I kept staring out the windows reflectively, not looking at him.

"Thank you – you're welcome." I paused for a moment before adding softly, "to be honest Julian, until today, I've really hated this place for several years now. Even with all its beautiful views and richness. I actually think I should thank YOU for coming with me." I turned and looked into his eyes, "I want you to know I haven't brought anyone up here for nine years."

Julian looked at me, leaned over silently and gave me a hug. I am not sure if he sensed something inside me, or maybe it was the forlorn look in my eyes, but he knew exactly what I was saying and what I needed. We sat together that way, leaning against each other for awhile until we showered, dressed and left for dinner...


	6. Later

**A/N**

**We want to thank the readers who stayed with us so far and really hope that you enjoy our story.**

**Julian still isn´t a big part on Hellcats but we hope he will be someday soon! **

Julian

in the Car on the way to the restaurant

ok as I already had stated earlier, this really seems to be a hell of a weekend. What would I have thought it to be this morning, after that long night at the presinct to be here, in NEW YORK, in this 'place' and with this company? But I guess you never know what life will bring you if you' re not open to all its possibilities. Myy mind wandered back two hours in time, as I thought about how my day was going so far.

2 hours earlier

I had heard the voice calling out "Honey, we are home…" but in between the hot kisses and movements of Myles trying to push me onto my bed I didn' t get the chance to tell him what he obviously had not heard being busy with me and dealing with his senses. When we touched the bed, I tried to push him away a bit to warn him but it was too late...

I only could see his face color changing from pink to red to purple when his mother AND sister entered my room without warning, catching us in a more than embarrassing situation. Nonetheless he moved dangerously unambiguous on me to make the two women retreat back to the living room before fainting right in front of us, at least Myles mother looked like she would, I think I caught a slight amusement in his sisters eyes before she closed the door again.

I couldn' t help but start to laugh at this situation, as I heard Myles mentioning something about "family and money and secrecy" What I caught was his last whispered words " I wouldn't give this moment back for the world" and I couldn't help but agree with him.

So, together we went to face the family once again so that Myles could introduce me properly to his mother and sister. His mother really seemed shocked about what she had witnessed earlier, she wasn' t able to look at us at first until Myles made the introductions and I threw all my hidden southern charm into a proper hand kiss to apologize for our first meeting.

Madelaina as I had suspected was a whole other caliber to deal with. My suspicions of the amusement seen in her eyes earlier in my room were right. She infact was VERY much amused about meeting me the way she had and tried to tease me with playing to be the shy one, which I didn' t believe her for one second; she didn' t play it too seriously anyway. I think if I wouldn' t have been gay she might have become a challenge for me. After some smalltalk the two women left for their own home to get prepared, after all, plans had been thrown overboard again and the original ones had been tabled again, which meant we would be going out for dinner together and then to see "Phantom of the Opera"..

But when the door closed behind his mother and sister I felt him becoming tense. He fixed me another drink and took me over to the couch so that we could overlook the great skyline of New York. I thanked him again for having me here. It would have been nice to be here when the Twin Towers had been still part of this awesome scenery, marveling at what ingenuity must have been required for the breaking taking architecture of those grand structures. Imagining them still standing as before, graceful and dramatic as part of the city's skyline, made me a bit thoughtful and sad, thinking of what had happened nine years ago. Turning my thoughts again back to my companion I heard Myles talk about how he hadn´t brought anybody up here for the last nine years…., WAIT, no, no way, he too?

I looked in his now darkening, endless blue eyes and the only thing I knew would do him good was just to be there for him at this moment, no words required, letting him know by action that I was supporting him. Although I was a lawyer who made part of his living by using a lot of words, in this moment none came over my lips. So we sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying the company of each other and then getting dressed up in our rooms. We mutually had figured out that it wasn't the right moment to return to the activity we were involved in prior to the appearance of his family. There would be plenty of time still later in the evening...

As Myles had pleaded with Franklin before, he came to pick us up in the car. I could see a smile on his face and feel him relax a bit at my side. We entered the car, which of course was equipped with state of the art bar and entertainment center, and to my great relief, also this car had a shaded dividing window to the driver's seat so we were alone here again for some time, but not divided by as much space as in the limo. I could understand why Myles liked to take us to the restaurant in this vehicle. I craved being closer to him again, the day was so full of impressions, that I somehow wanted to hold on at least to one continuum and that was Myles at my side. I found it hard to believe that something like that could happen after knowing him now for almost three months now and not caring too much about having him around, but now all of a sudden I didn't want to let go of him?

Taking a shower earlier and preparing for the evening out I imagined him being with me together in the shower as we all got soapy us exploring each other's bodies at every inch. Getting dressed I thought about what he might see in me and what it was that caught his eye to look at me the way he did in the first place. But this wasn't the right time to pull out all these questions - this was the time to enjoy and relax and I was feeling happy as I noticed him getting more and more relaxed by the moment as we got closer. In fact, I think, having introduced me to part of his family earlier already, it meant a more relaxing start in the evening for him. I watched him while he looked out of the car window by his side and took his hand in mine.

"Look, Myles, I am so excited to be here and looking forward to spending a wonderful evening with your mother and," I paused for a moment, "challenging sister." That statement caused a smile to appear on his lips and he finally turned to look at me.

"Julian, you don't know how excited I am about you being here, this was going to turn out to be another boring weekend together with my family, which normally results in bad memories and drowning myself in so much of booze that on Sunday night I wouldn't even recall my date of birth. I am soo happy that you agreed to come here with me and face my family, which, by the way not always has been that nice. You really distracted my mother with your charm," and with these words he placed a resounding kiss on my lips. Wouldn't have Franklin announced that we reached Time Square and the Hotel Mariott with the wonderful restaurant on top of it, I think we would have lost it in there on the back seats like horny teenagers.

Getting prepared to meet the rest of the world again we left the car in the vicinity of the hotel. Since Times Square had turned into a security zone one wasn't allowed to approach the hotel entrance by car and we had to walk a few steps. Which I didn't particularly mind though, since I decided a bit of fresh cold air might be beneficial before having to face Myles' female part of his family again...

Myles' POV

We arrived early at the restaurant and decided rather than be seated at the table we would sidle up to the bar. I ordered scotch on the rocks and Julian did as well. I was still feeling the ghost of his lips on mine from when I kissed him in the car, which, in turn, set other feelings into motion within me. I looked at Julian as he sipped from his glass and I felt a rush of heat spread through my body. My pants were getting a little too tight for comfort, so I shifted on my bar stool. The fact that Julian is a gorgeous man, tall, lean bodied, impeccably dressed in his Armani suit, increased the heat immensely.

I gazed at him from his shoes up to the shirt collar hugging his neck and all the way up to his eyes. Wow, those eyes, which were now staring straight at me like heat flares. I locked on to them and held his gaze. I was so hot for him and not the least bit shy all of a sudden, so I reached over and placed my hand on his thigh, giving it a light squeeze. I felt his hand slip over mine; his was chilly from having been holding his glass and it gave me a slight shock in contrast to the heat of mine. Our eyes were still locked together and the unspoken words rushed between us. We both grinned at the same time and we instantly knew something had to be done. I glanced behind him and gave a quick nod of my chin, pointing out that the restrooms were behind him. Julian nodded back with a smile. The deal was set, so we both downed our drinks and got up and started to head to the men's room.

"Mr. McAllister?", I heard from behind me, "Mrs. and Ms. McAllister have arrived, Sir."

I thought to myself, 'what is it with my family that they have the worst timing ever'!

"Thank you," I told the young gentleman, as he gave a curt nod and retreated.

If anyone had been watching, they would have seen me roll my eyes and heard my sigh. Julian just gave a short, soft laugh with a twinkle in his eye.

"Myles, come on," he said as, to my delighted shock, he closed the distance to the men's room.

Once inside, Julian continued to surprise me, grabbing me by the front of my suit, pulling me to one of the bathroom stalls at the far end and pressing me against the wall. I never even noticed the door being closed and locked before he pressed his body up against mine.

"If I don't at least kiss you right now, 'Mr. McAllister'," Julian whispered hoarsely into my ear, "I will surely explode with need for you."

With that, he proceeded to kiss me hungrily, holding my face between his hands. His body was so hot and 'hard' against mine. My hands were gliding up his back under his suit coat. I could feel the heat radiating from him and I could only imagine mine was just as heated. Julian's tongue tasted of scotch as it was sliding over my tongue and lips. There was no gentleness about this moment; it was all heat and passion. His hands moved from my face and down my chest, his fingers pressing hard into my skin, feeling their way to my sides and then around behind me to the small of my back. Within seconds, his hands were on my ass, pulling us together roughly. I could feel his cock, rock hard against mine, the heat so intense between us, I almost expected to hear a sizzling sound.

"Christ, Myles," I heard Julian groan into my mouth, his kissing never skipping a beat.

I kissed harder, if that was possible and wrapped my hands around his ass and walked him backwards until his back hit the other side of the stall. I kissed his chin and neck, licking and biting.

"God, Julian," slipped out from deep in my throat; it sounded foreign to me, like it was someone else who said it.

We heard a couple of men enter the restroom, boasting about one's golf game over the others. We stopped kissing for a moment, our heads nestled on each other's shoulders, just our ragged breathing audible.

"We really need to get back out there," I told Julian reluctantly. "I would rather not bear the wrath of keeping Mother waiting too much longer." I paused and then added "as much as I would love to."

I could feel Julian's smile against my neck and then he kissed me with more gentleness than I could ever imagine. His forehead was pressed against mine, our breathing coming back to a normal level.

"Let's go have dinner," he said hoarsely, "but, just know, I'm not done with you, we've only just begun!"

The other gentlemen had just left the room and it was just the two of us again. I kissed Julian, taking his bottom lip between my teeth and running my tongue over it. I let it go and smiled as I brushed my hand over the front of his pants, noticing he was still extremely hard.

"This is going to be a challenge for the both of us, I presume," I stated as I gave his cock a light squeeze.

I heard him groan and brush his hand against mine, which wasn't any softer than his.

"We attorneys certainly live for a challenge, don't we?", Julian breathlessly responded.

We kissed one more time and I stepped back as we rearranged ourselves and our clothes, thankful that our suit coats helped in covering our dilemma for the time being.

We both gave ourselves a little extra time by washing our hands and eyeing each other in the mirror as we did.

As we were heading to the exit, we resorted to one word sentences because our brains were not functioning to their full capacity.

"Ready?", I asked.

"Ready!", he answered.

"Later?", I paused holding the door open.

"Later!", he responded with a grin so inviting, I wanted to grab him and drag him back to the stall!

...


	7. Madelaina

Julian

Entering the restaurant on top of the Marriott hotel was another astonishing experience for me on this far from boring Saturday. Remembering my last visit to New York which mostly had taken place on ground level, this was the first real opportunity I had to get a good look at the skyline from the Big Apple, highlighted by the reddening sunset sky.

As we arrived early before Myles' mother and sister, it gave us the chance to have a moment for ourselves before we had to face them. Sitting at the bar watching a family arriving at their table and being seated by the waiter, enjoying the view out of the large outside windows I felt Myles gaze on me. When we finally locked eyes, we found ourselves virtually eye fucking each other, the feeling of a hand on my thigh adding to the sensation.

Though I am not very fond of PDA, especially in a hetero world like this restaurant seemed to be I couldn´t help but lay my hand on his, feeling his heat radiating instantaneously from his into mine which was quite cold from the ice cold glass I was holding seconds before. When I saw him peering beyond my shoulder and moving his chin slightly in this direction I knew it only could mean one thing.

Without hesitation I drew him toward the men´s restroom, even the short interruption by a waiter telling us that Myles mother and sister had arrived wasn´t important enough to stop us from heading towards our destination. Nothing could, if it would be for me and so we entered the luckily empty bathroom. The last stall in the row suited us just fine and within seconds after entering, the door was closed and locked.

After teasing each other since we had arrived in New York, this wasn´t the moment to hold anything back any longer and we knew we had to do something before one of us literally exploded. I pushed Myles against the wall, placed a bruising kiss on his mouth and demanded entrance. I wasn't even aware that Myles had torn my shirt out of my pants until I shivered as I felt his warm hands roaming all over my bare back. I still had to fight with his pants; for the moment I just pushed him towards me in frustration to lock our still covered cocks in a dance of anticipation. "Christ," I muttered under my breath as I heard him moaning my name in excitement.

That´s when some men entered the restroom and started a conversation which I really didn´t have the slightest interest in following at the moment. Breathing heavily I leaned on Myles shoulder and we both tried to even out our breath to not call anybody´s attention. I cursed inwardly, put myself together again and told Myles that we better get going to not raise any suspicions with his mom or sister.

Stealing a last kiss before having to leave the stall. Finding ourselves alone again in the restroom, I rearranged my clothes again to be presentable in a more presentable fashion. It still took us some time to get "back to normal" and I think it was quite some time ago that I used to wash my hands with such intensive care. Locking eyes in the mirror didn´t really help to speed things up, but we finally managed to make the way out of the restroom, a promising "later" slipping out from both our lips.

Leaving the restroom I was somewhat startled to see an elder couple sitting at the same table the family was sitting before ('had it taken that long in the restroom' ?), and I looked a bit puzzled at Myles. "Have you never been in a revolving restaurant before?" he asked me with a cocked eyebrow and amusement sparkling from his eyes.

"Oh, Myles," I thought, all I still didn´t have the chance to do. One of which was leaving this dinner be and take him back to his 'place' was one thing I wanted to do more than anything in the world right now but coming back to his questioning gaze I had to admit, that this was the first time I had entered such a restaurant.

While walking towards the McAllister's table, though, he explained to me how it worked, helpfully explain with just a hint of amusement that the center of the room with the bar, stairs and restrooms was locked in place, whereas the part with the tables was rotating and doing a 360° turn within an hour. That way, he continued to explain to me, during our dinner we were supposed to see all major skyscrapers forming the skyline of the famous city without having to move ourselves.

This was one of a kind in New York, and once again, I could call myself happy to have an experience like that at such short notice. As I came to know more and more about Myles and his family by the hour, it was obvious there wouldn´t be anyone refusing anything they desired; "no" was apparently not a part of the McAllister's vocabulary, at least in the eyes of Myles' mother and sister. I was not so naïve that I had never heard the expression that "money talks," and that was apparently the case with this "Old Wealth Family." They were apparently one family that didn't have to even bring up money – it was just well-known that they were dripping in it.

Not that it bothered me, at the moment I couldn´t really remember seeing Myles playing the rich-boy card on campus ever before. While his family seemed to spare no expense when it came to material wealth and comfort, Myles, on the other hand, never seemed to flaunt the fact.

Reaching the table with Elizabeth and Madelaina McAllister I was happy to have taken enough time to "compose" myself again, if not I would have been blushing like a teenager under their questioning glazes.

They already started with the aperitifs so just to be on the safe side we quickly took our seats opposite them to hide whatever evidence there might be of our recent abruptly ended encounter in the restroom.

. Madelaina cocked an eyebrow at us both looking from one to the other but had the grace to not say anything for the moment. Mrs. McAllister called the waiter to our table to order our aperitifs as well and hand out the menus as I noticed with interest that it was devoid of any prices listed. I felt like having another scotch before dinner and Myles ordered the same. The waiter retreated and I had a chance to take a closer look at the menu, when I heard Myles' mother ask me: "So, Professor Parish, have you been to New York before?"

"Please call me Julian," I told her kindly "and, yes I´ve been here before, some 20 years ago."

"So it´s more than time to be back, don´t you think?" she asked with a smile on her face. I didn´t want to break the good mood that I sensed with these nice people so I didn´t mention why it had taken me so long to come back here. "Yes, you´re certainly right, Mrs. McAllister, it is," I answered, at the same moment feeling a reassuring squeeze at my thigh from Myles who was sitting at my right side. I suddenly felt relieved knowing that with this stay my haunting memories of this city might be covered with new ones I was about to experience. The waiter interrupted the somewhat awkward moment by placing our glasses on the table.

Madelaina started to discuss the items on the menu with her mother and they tried to decide on what to order. Myles' hand which still hadn´t left my thigh wandered up my leg getting uncomfortably near a very sensitive spot while he pretended to study the menu as well. I hardly could suppress a smile and forced myself to sit as still as possible on my chair, though I felt my back stiffening at the "rising" sensation my dinner companion was creating in me. As I also pretended to search for something in the menu, I heard Madelaina chuckle, earning an annoying stare from her mother. Like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar we both took the menus in our hands and finally decided on our choices.

The dinner proceeded without any more embarrassing situations, though we both could barely restrain ourselves from touching each other and on more than one occasion as we made a pretence of asking for mundane items like the salt or pepper shaker just for the sheer joy of being able to "steal" a touch from each other.

The McAllister family or at least the part I was fortunate to learn so far turned out to be very entertaining people and time flew by, all of a sudden being it totally dark outside, the lights of the high buildings creating a whole new ambience to look at.

I learned that Madelaina was working in the family business, being a smart girl majoring in Economy in Harvard and now managing the McAllister Company together with her father. She was fluent in Spanish and German, which was important for the international operating company. They had branches in Mexico, Argentina, Spain and Germany and she explained that her duties required her to spend a great deal of time flying to the various locations of their branches; it turned out that this was what she attributed to her inability to settle down with a family or find a long-term husband or boyfriend. She mentioned she was six years younger than her brother, but I noticed she was still equally beautiful. She mentioned she had no dearth of admirers, but she had yet to be fortunate enough to find Mr. Right; for now, at least, the family business was her "life."

The food was delicious; it had been a long time since I had had such a delightful dinner with such a wonderful company. Mostly my evenings were spent with takeout, reading over files which I took home from work, or work-related meetings, so I really enjoyed this extraordinary dinner. After we all enjoyed an espresso for dessert, opting for something not quite so sweet, more like a little push up to start the evening, Mrs. McAllister hurried us to our transportation to the Majestic Theatre. We could have easily walked to the theatre as it was just two blocks away from the hotel and the restaurant, but I wasn't about to complain about being given the opportunity to ride in luxury directly to the theater's main entrance on 44th Street.

. Most of the spectators had already entered the hall and we were quickly ushered to the family´s private loge box on the second floor.

While I was holding Mrs. McAllisters chair for her to sit down, Madelaina quickly managed to wedge herself between Myles and me evoking a questioning look from my side and an elbow in her other side from her brother. She acted like she hadn´t noticed and shushed! us as the musical was about to begin…..


	8. Music and Dance

**Sorry for not updating yesterday, a short Rhine River Cruise came in my way so this is a bit longer nevertheless teasing chapter, enjoy ****!**

Myles POV

Phantom of the Opera was, by far, my favorite show of all time on Broadway. I'd lost count of how many times I'd seen it and tonight's showing wasn't any different. I was still as enthralled as I was the first time I had seen it many years ago. To me, the dark romance and the hopelessness of the story taught me that many things in life didn't always end happily. Yet, it also taught me to savor those moments that were happy, no matter how fleeting they may be.

I glanced over at Julian, at least, what I could see of him beyond Maddie's big head. He looked like he was enjoying the show and that made me smile inwardly. I gave Maddie a soft elbow and she elbowed me back without even looking at me. She knew I was going to get her back for sitting between us. I groaned softly and she heard me and decided to look at me as I mouthed 'You just wait'. The reaction I got back was more of a 'You love me, so I'm not worried' type of look. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head and elbowed her again, just a little harder this time and continued to enjoy the show.

Between Acts 1 and 2, there was a brief intermission and we all stood and decided to walk about for a while. After shoving my 'lovely' sister out the door so I could stand next to Julian, I smiled at him brightly and was able to speak with him.

"Are you enjoying the showing so far?", I questioned Julian, as we were handed glasses of champagne by a young man carrying a tray of them.

Julian looked at me and seemed to be far away, contemplating his response.

"It's very captivating and for lack of a better word, beautiful," he answered while taking a sip of his drink.

"I know exactly how you feel," I told him. I reached out and took his hand in mine and gave a little squeeze. Our eyes met and held and we both knew we were no longer speaking of the show.  
I could have sworn I'd heard a moan deep inside Julian's chest.

"Just so you know, Julian, this is the longest stretch of foreplay I can ever remember being a part of," I whispered as I leaned into his body.

"Myles, I'm not sure how much more I can take tonight. I'm hot for you and you know it... I know it... even Maddie knows it."

"Yes, well, Maddie has something coming to her in the near future and she knows it. I would love nothing better than to get out of here and bring you back to my place this very moment... however... Mother would be offended, so... how do you feel about sitting through Act 2 and THEN..." I let my voice trail off as I brushed my lips across Julian's jaw. We were just inside our private box and not visible to anyone.

Julian let out a soft breath of air, "I'm all for the... and then!" he responded with a sultry gleam in his eyes.

I kissed him on the mouth with a promise of what the 'and then' was sure to hold. We both gave a soft moan, then decided we'd sit back down, but this time together. We would let Maddie move seats and sit next to Mother.

The ladies returned and we both stood, while they were seated. Maddie, of course, sending eye signals to me, which I totally ignored. Just then the house lights dimmed and Act 2 commenced.

During the entire act, our hands found each other and lightly played their own musical together in each other's laps.

The curtain closed for the last time that evening and both Julian and I were mesmerized. I could see on his face how much he enjoyed it. This had to be the first time he'd seen this marvelous play, I was sure. I still felt that way, each and every time I saw it as well.

We walked the ladies out to the lobby and said our good nights. They were escorted to their waiting car and Julian and I were left in the lobby together.

"I know a really great night club I think you may enjoy... rather... 'we'... may enjoy, are you up for it?" I questioned, quirking up an eyebrow.

I think he understood what I was trying to tell him, because at the very moment that it registered, his face turned into a great big grin.

"Let's do it, I'm game!" Julian said, then asked, "Umm... this isn't a 'family owned' club, is it... meaning... your family?"

I laughed, putting my arm over his shoulder and walking him out the doors to find Franklin with our car. "No, we don't own the club, but a very good friend of mine does. But, let's just say, other than casual friends, my mother or sister will NOT be making an appearance."

We both laughed together as Julian stated, "Not that I don't find your family delightful, especially your sister who is quite amusing." He paused for a moment and added "But, I have a different kind of amusement I'm more interested in at the moment."

Franklin drove up with the car and held the door open for us. As I was getting in I told him to take us to "Club Nite Club" and Julian heard me. As we got situated in our seats he looked at me questioningly, "Club Nite Club?"

"Yeah, real intense thought went into that name," I replied, chuckling.

"Easy to remember, if nothing else. Has it been around for awhile?"

"Michael, my friend, opened it, I'd say about 8 years ago now, and it's doing very well," I answered.  
It wasn't long before the car stopped and Franklin opened our door. We got out and walked past a line of people waiting to get inside. The big, bald guard-dog-looking man at the front of the line noticed us as we approached.

"Hey, Good Evening Mr. McAllister, go right ahead in. It's good to see you, Sir", he said.

"Thanks, Paul, good to see you too!" I replied as we walked past.

We stepped inside the dark alcove, with the bass of the trance music and the flashing lights.

The world as we knew it changed instantly...

Julian

I can say I was really taken by the impact this musical had on me. Never having been to an event like this before, not to speak of the spectacular view one had from the private loge. This was just awesome, the power of the music, the story and the talented actors all served to create a wonderful event for me.

I noticed some movement beside me and smiled inwardly as I was sure the two siblings were just fighting their claim over me, but I didn´t let it distract me too much from the spectacle on stage. I knew that in the intermission things would change for good so I let myself be carried away by the scenery which I was able to enjoy for the first time in my life. When the first part finished I was hurried out of the loge by Myles, making sure that Madelaina wasn´t following us. Of course, glasses of champagne were served for the visitors of the private loge and after taking a glass I felt myself pushed by Myles into a somewhat private corner behind a thick red curtain of his family´s loge.

I heard Myles ask me if I was enjoying the show so far and again my thoughts drifted back to sitting at the café this same morning, not knowing what the day would bring me and now, look at me, here I was in New York, having this mind-blowing, sexy young man by my side.

Between kisses we agreed on keeping the rest of the evening after the show all to ourselves; after all the intensive foreplay we had participated in since this morning we both knew too well that neither one of us would be able to hold on much longer

For the second part of the show we managed to sit together, rapidly taking the seats as soon as the gong was played to announce the end of the intermission, effectively preventing Madelaina from coming between us again. It´s not necessary to mention that we couldn´t stay away from touching each other throughout the remainder of the show and having Myles directly at my side made me enjoy the show even more by also feeling his emotions over this wonderful play.

When the second part ended we said our goodbyes to the ladies and waited for Franklin to take us to a club Myles had mentioned during the intermission. My club days had long since passed, I settled down a bit in the last few years, their being too many young kids out there trying to prove whatever they felt they needed to and I didn´t enjoy the scenery that much any longer anyway. But now with Myles at my side it was just like a natural course of action to round off the evening at this club and I was anxiously looking forward to it.

The name "Club Nite Club" didn´t give away much of what you could expect there. Myles told me that it was a club his friend Michael had opened some 8 years ago so I thought it must be well established and popular among the gay community. Lucky for us this club wasn´t in any way family owned so we wouldn´t have to anticipate anyone interrupting us again.

Throughout the short drive to the club we locked eyes and each one of us saw the promises for the upcoming night reflected there.

Arriving at the club we were lucky to pass the long waiting line at the entrance to be let directly into the club. I noticed with a sigh of relief the people in line being nearer my age and not the usual teenybopper club-goers. Before I could mention that to Myles we arrived at the door to be led in by a bald-headed guy, who of course knew my companion by name and ushered us rapidly through the otherwise chained entrance.

Just barely inside the entrance one could already hear the promising sound of club music and as soon as we had gotten rid of our coats at the wardrobe, I felt myself dragged by Myles into the main temple which was just the first word that came to my mind as we stepped down the few steps to the dance floor and seating area and I observed how massive it was. Having been there before and being good friends with the owner provided Miles with the opportunity to quickly drag me further into the already well-filled dance floor and upstairs toward a VIP area on the second floor that overlooked the dancing area below.

Small seating spaces with narrow entrances at a gallery surrounding the center dance floor offered a lot of VIP privacy but at the same time the music was equally enjoyable up here. Myles looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes which were enlightened by the flashing lights synchronized perfectly to the rhythm of the music. Never letting go of my hand as if he was afraid of losing me in the crowded room he checked out the bar on the VIP floor to find his friend and owner of the club, Michael there talking to some other people. When Michael noticed us he waved us over to come to the bar.

"Myles, my guy, long time no see," he shouted to be heard over the drumming basses and strings. Though the VIP section of the club wasn´t as crowded as the part below for the general public, it took us some time to reach the bar.

"Michael, hey!, it´s so good to see you again. May I introduce Professor Julian Parish?" Michael stretched out his hand and shook mine. "Nice to meet you Professor Parish," he told me when I interrupted him, asking him to please call me Julian. "It´s been a long time since I`ve seen my friend here with such a big grin on his face!" he said to me with a sparkle in his eyes, causing me to curl my lips inward to not produce a mirroring grin on my own face.

Myles cocked an eyebrow at him, leaned over to whisper something in his ear and then both looked at each other with a knowing smile. We were offered a drink at the bar before heading down to the dance floor again.

Being on the dance floor together with Myles had me realize how much I had missed the tranquilizing moves to the club sound and the actual hits they were playing.

With his slim figure and his height nearly the same as mine, Myles was a perfect match with me and we both found ourselves falling into the rhythm and atmosphere provided by the steady thump-thump of the music. People around us instinctively made room for us to enjoy ourselves, while they equally enjoyed looking at us as a pair. Unbeknownst to us we were the center of attention at the club for a while, our gyrating motions just short of making out directly on the dance floor. My hands roamed through his dark hair, my eyes got lost in his seemingly endless blue pools otherwise known as eyes and I placed my leg between his thighs moved sensually to the rhythm provided. I could feel his raising hard on through my pants provoking him even more.

I felt his hands on my ass, squeezing now and then to encourage my movements. This felt so good! We went on dancing and after a while Myles placed his head into the crook of my neck and started licking the spot under my ear, driving me nearly crazy. Then I heard him whisper something about "upstairs" and "privacy" and it didn´t take much to convince me to follow him when he took my hand and dragged me up on the second floor again.

Without a detour to the bar we headed purposefully to the most secluded seating area and I wasn´t really surprised when I saw him closing a thick curtain after entering the space, providing total privacy for us. A cooler filled with a bottle of the most exquisite champagne was waiting for us, the area was lighted by some secret lamps offering a more than private homey atmosphere and the sofas were comfy and oh-so-inviting…..

The music from the club still entered the booth but was just a background now to the music we would soon be playing after being on foreplay mode the whole day…


	9. Fooling around

**This story will go on hiatus for one week due to a 6 day trip to Andalucia, which I am going to do up from tomorrow. **

**Hope you still stay with us afterwards. We think that the following lines will make up for the waiting period. **

Myles' POV

Dancing with Julian had to be the most erotic feeling I had experienced with my clothes on in a very long time. The heat and passion flowing between us, as our tall lean bodies were pressed against each other, was so electrically charged, I felt like I was floating on clouds. The scent exuding from him smelled of pure lust and sex and I was very sure the same scent came from myself as well.

My hands roamed over his body, pulling him closer to me; feeling his thigh between mine made my dick feel like all my blood was pumped into it and I could explode right here on the dance floor. I nuzzled his neck, licking and kissing just below his ear as I mentioned to him in a whisper that we should take ourselves upstairs where it was a bit more private. There was absolutely no hesitation between us as we quickly made our way to a secluded area, where I closed a dark heavy curtain behind us.

Within moments we were in each other's arms, our mouths locked in a heated, frenzied kiss as we both tried to get closer and deeper into each other with our tongues. My hands were frantically pushing his suit coat off his shoulders as he did the same to mine and we let them drop to the floor. Our ties came next, as for a brief moment, I regretted not having changed our clothes before coming here. A fraction of a second was all my mind spent on that oversight before the buttons of our shirts started to fly open, our lips and tongues still sucking and kissing as we undressed the other. Once our shirts were off, lying in a pool on the floor with the rest of our clothes, Julian walked me backwards to the long cushioned bench and pressed me down on it as he laid his body over mine.

"Oh my God, Julian," I groaned into his mouth as he was working the fly of my pants open between our bodies. I kicked my shoes off and barely heard them thud to the floor.

Julian lifted himself off me for a brief moment, breaking our kiss, to stand and let his pants and underwear fall to the floor and taking his shoes off. He bent over me, grabbing my pants and yanking them down my legs.

"Kick them off, Myles... NOW!", he commanded in the huskiest voice I had ever heard.

So, not being one to argue, I kicked off my pants and immediately felt his steaming hot, sexy body pressed against mine at the same time I felt his mouth cover mine once more in a heated, passionate kiss. His hips were between mine, my thighs spread open, and his cock was pressed on me feeling like a red hot brand against my skin.

My hands were on his ass, my fingers digging into his skin, pressing him closer to me, which I'm sure wasn't even possible at this point. I started grinding our cocks together, moving my hips back and forth.

He moved his mouth from mine and I groaned, missing his lips on mine. He started kissing and biting my neck, working his way down my chest, licking further and further down until his mouth wrapped itself around the head of my cock. His hands were at my thighs at the crease of my ass cheeks, pulling them apart, kneading me with his fingers.

I gasped, "Fuckkkkk Julian, oh my god!"

I thought I would die from sheer pleasure as his mouth moved down onto my cock, enveloping it with moist heat. My entire body was in the throes of ecstasy, feeling his lips move up and down its length.

"Juliannnnnnnnn," I exhaled in a long hiss as I felt my cock explode into his mouth. My body shuddered longer than ever as he continued to suck and lick. His fingers played just around my hole, making the experience more intense than if he were to touch it.

I hadn't planned on coming so soon, but it couldn't be helped. Such a long day of foreplay sent me over the edge instantly. This gorgeous man, looking me in the eyes with my cock still between his lips sent an additional spasm through me. I saw him smile with a mouthful of me and groaned happily between labored breaths.

My eyes were closed when I heard a familiar sound, so when I opened my eyes and saw Julian tear open a wrapper and spit it out, all my blood rushed straight to my cock again. Our eyes held, his gorgeous hazel eyes boring into my blue eyes. By the dim light of the alcove we were in, I could still see the husky darkness in his, the need in them, the ardor.

I licked my lips and took the condom from him and put it on his thick dick. He moaned as my fingers brushed up against him.

He leaned down and kissed me hard, "Say it, Myles... tell me what you need!"

"Fuck me, Julian!", I rasped, needing him again as much as he needed me. I almost didn't recognize my own voice.

Julian POV

Carrying Myles over the edge was a nearly unbearable pleasure for me. Caressing the soft skin of his cock with my mouth, never letting his face out of my sight nearly had me coming too…. No wonder after all this teasing and touching since this morning, my cock demanded more attention than it had gotten so far. Peeling Myles out of his clothes to discover his so far half-hidden beautiful body in front of me raised an unknown desire in literally ALL my bones. When he came in my mouth, he arched his back from the couch beneath him to close even the slightest distance between us. Caressing his still semi-hard cock with one hand not wanting to interrupt our connection I rummaged through my pants pockets to take out one of the ever present condoms and a package of lube while watching him, panting with desire, his eyes still closed.

On hearing me tear open the condom pack with my mouth, he opened his eyes. I saw that his bright blue eyes had turned into deep blue pools of desire, which by no way was filled by a single blow job I had given him so far; it had been just a promising start. He grabbed the condom out of my hand to put it on my already impossibly hard dick. I leaned into him to give him a hard kiss on his mouth and urged him to tell me what he wanted me to do, nearly not recognizing my own voice, husky as it sounded.

I let my mouth wander down his body again, placing teasing kisses on the way while I used a lubed finger to prepare him for my entrance. His hips wobbled at my touch of his hole which spasmed every time I moved my finger back and forth.

"Jul…. Oh god please, DOIT." he moaned loudly, "Fuck me!". His face flushed with desire, taking measures in his own hand by rubbing his cock. I pulled his hand away threw his legs over my shoulder and in one thrust I was in him up to my balls without much foreplay. My cock needed attention. NOW. I instantly felt that I had hit his sweet spot, feeling his muscles spasm around my dick and I nearly lost it already in that moment. His slim body was incredible flexible, I could lift his knees up to his face to give me the best access to provide endless pleasure for both of us. While thrusting back and forth deep into him I caressed his face and placed hard kisses on his mouth. If I could I would have just crawled into him and lost myself here and now. It didn´t take long till I felt a fire running up and down my spine, my balls tightened and I came with a loud "FUCK….!", collapsing on Myles sweaty body being, being showered by his cum while he jumped over the edge. The sudden sensation overwhelmed me and it took some time to get my breathing back to normal. Having my ear to his chest I could hear Myles heart running fast, him breathing as irregularly as me. I felt his hand stroking my sweaty hair with a light touch.

"That was aaaaamaaaazing", I murmured into his chest and I sensed his body shaking due to a chuckle which raised deep out of his body. "Julian, YOU are amazing" he answered, lifting my face to look me in the eyes. That meant that I had to lift my chest and disconnect our bodies, which I didn´t feel like doing right now so I let myself fall back on him, causing him to huff out his breath. "no wanna leave…" I complained with a childlike voice, causing another chuckle. Laying here with him, feeling his hot body and heartbeat beneath me was a pleasure I hadn´t enjoyed for a while and one which I didn´t want to let go of too fast.

The music from outside provided a steady thumpa thumpa rivaling the heartbeat at my ear and with both steady rhythms I started to doze off, my body still on hangover mode from the long night before.

"…lian, Julian, listen to me," I heard him whisper after some time. "hmpf…." I moaned not wanting to let go the dreamy state I was in, enjoying being connected to him and his wonderful hot body. "Julian, listen to me, let´s go home!" Myles insisted, tearing me out of my dreams "I promise you this wasn´t all for tonight," he teased me. It took a lot of effort to lift myself from his body and "retreat" from him. Being careful with the condom which I discarded at the waste bin, I placed a kiss on his waiting lips. His tongue mingled through my mouth, promising pleasure yet to come, once we were home at his place.

We collected our clothes which were lying forgotten on the floor. They looked somewhat crumpled; no wonder with the hurry they were taken off. But who cared, the club was dark enough that nobody would notice, and if anyone did, what did we care! Getting dressed we still tried to kiss, touch and tease each other as much as possible, always trying to undress one part of the other, which he just had adjusted. The provided bubbling champagne underlined our actions and we nearly lost it again in there and giggled like little girls.

Myles finally managed to find his cell to call Franklin to pick us up at the club. We left the booth and on the way out I spotted Michael at the bar, sending us away with a knowing smile.

Franklin waited for us at the entrance of the club, impeccable as before, giving us an approving look with his dark brown eyes.

"I see you enjoyed the evening, Myles," he said with a smile as he held the door open for us to enter the vehicle. Our coats hid most of the mess we were in, but I am sure he knew which enjoyment we just came from.

The quick ride home to Myles´ penthouse didn´t stop us from fooling around. Myles was straddling me and I felt his hands roaming under my coat, not wanting to lose any more time away from me. Not that I minded him being in this place. If it had been up for me we would have just been driving home to Memphis the whole night in the car.

Arriving at the penthouse we decided to take a shower first, _together,_ and as I had suspected, the shower of the master bedroom was even more impressive than the one adjacent to my room. The glass walled shower cubicle provided even more space and a double showerhead, with the marble floor of the whole bathroom being heated from beneath by a sophisticated heating system.

Clothes flew on the floor again in no time and I barely had time to grab a condom before being drawn into the cubicle by a giggling Myles. He couldn´t help but splash some cold water over me before he adjusted the water temperature to an agreeable amount. We stood there, eyes locked for a moment that seemed to never end before I took the soap bar from the soap dish and started to pretend cleaning Myles´ body from head to toe.

I used the expensive wonderful smelling soap to have an excuse to touch him in every place reachable, caressing his skin and body to memorize it with the help of my fingers. My cock throbbed in anticipation of the things to come and I noticed that my actions caused reactions too on certain parts of Myles´ body. I could feel how he enjoyed being taken care of and I saw him closing his eyes and relaxing in front of me. He leant into me and let himself literally fall into my embrace. My hard cock found its way between his thighs and I rocked my hips slowly. After some time Myles moved away from me and turned around but before I could start to moan in disappointment, he knelt in front of me and took my dick into his mouth. With his lips he started to roam over my cock, released it again to lap with his tongue over the full extended length, sending shivers through my body.

It didn´t take long and he made me come again, swallowing what he was milking out of me while I frantically grabbed his dark hair in my hands to steady myself and not give in to my shaky knees.

He got on his feet again by placing kisses from my groin upwards until he reached my mouth and reconnected our lips. I felt his unattended cock throbbing against my thigh and without letting go of our kiss I wrapped my fist around his dick and started rubbing it against my still hard cock. The sensation this caused in my remaining brain cells still in function was indescribable. Myles fingers roamed through my hair and I keenly felt the resonance of his moan in my mouth more than I actually heard it.

My hand on the small of his back was the first to notice that his muscles tensed and a moment later he came into my hand.

We let the spray of the shower wash away the remains and after Myles had lathered me with soap to return the favor I had done to him before we left the shower, dried ourselves with thick warmed towels which were hanging on the heaters adjusted to the wall. Every once in a while our gazes met in the mirror, and more than once I think I saw Myles blushing a little when I caught him looking at me.

He handed me a terry robe, pure white and incredibly soft, put one on himself and led me to the main living room where a sizzling fire awaited us. He motioned me to sit down on the soft leather sofa in front of the fire, went to the bar and retrieved a bottle of red wine asking me with a raised eyebrow if that would be ok with me.

Two glasses were quickly filled with thick red liquid and he made himself comfortable at my side on the sofa swinging his legs over mine. I sensed that he didn´t want to let go of body contact too soon and placed my left hand on the naked skin of his thigh under the bathrobe.

I hadn´t forgotten his sad behavior earlier in the afternoon after his family had left so I grabbed his hand and said: "Myles, why don´t you tell me the reason why you didn´t bring anybody up here?"


	10. New memories

Myles POV

For whatever reason, still unknown to me, I felt incredibly comfortable with Julian. He was, to me, more than just a 'fuck', per say. It wasn't just the gorgeous hazel eyes with flecks of gold, or the tall, lean chiseled lines of his body, nor was it the perfectly formed lines of his beautiful face when it smiled or called out my name in the throes of an orgasm. Whatever it was, sitting here in my penthouse, on my sofa, in my robe, it allowed me to want to lay my legs over his. I felt the need to touch him, skin to skin. It reminded me of better times in my life, before the darkness, of when...

"Myles, why don't you tell me the reason why you haven't brought anyone up here in so long until me?"

Good God almighty! My eyes flashed straight to his, taking me out of my self induced journey down memory lane. The man is IN my head! I think I may have frightened him with my reaction.

"Myles, you don't have to...", he started and I interrupted him.

"No, Julian", I said, smiling at him, "it's not the question you asked, it's just that I was deep in thought... nice thoughts actually... about you".

"Nice thoughts, huh?", he grinned. My words seemed to set him back at ease again.

I nodded and then rested my head against the back of the sofa, entwining my fingers with his, and still smiling at him.

"I was just thinking about how comfortable I feel. I don't know how to explain it, but it's very relaxing, such a natural feeling to be here with you."

I studied his face for a moment. Looking for any kind of reaction. Many words came to mind: fear, flee, smother, ... but the reaction I received was such a far off look of melancholy, it took me by surprise.

"Julian?", I whispered softly.

His smile came back, as if hearing his name out loud snapped him out of wherever he might have been in his thoughts.

I started again, "I just wanted you to know I like you and you are an incredible person to be with. Not just because of the incredible sex we just shared", we both smiled at that, "but, I think you know what I mean. I don't know where this will take us or if you even want to let it."

Julian brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my palm with his wet lips, barely brushing his tongue against the skin. "Describe to me how it feels when I kiss you there?", he asked.

I felt a quiver spread through my hand, past my wrist and all the way up my arm.

"It feels incredible, just like a warm heat spreading slowly. Making me want another to see how far the next one will go", I responded softly, while staring into his eyes.

He smiled back and leaned into me to kiss my lips.

"That's how YOU make me feel. Like a warm heat spreading slowly, making me want more of you, Myles. I know it's a bit soon to even be discussing this, but I would like to continue kissing your palm and let it spread. Not only am I comfortable with you as well, but, you're fucking hot!"

We both chuckled, he was trying to keep the conversation on the lighter side. We seemed to both be in silent agreement about that, having only spent one day together, we should take it slow. I had set my wine glass on the sofa table behind Julian and reached for it now, taking a drink of it and setting it back down. Julian did the same with his, which was on the coffee table in front of us, our left hands still entwined together, touching my bare thigh.

"Listen, Myles, I don't mean to intrude into your life. So, whenever you are ready to talk about why you decided it was time to bring someone here after 9 years, I'm willing to listen. If my question earlier was out of line, I apologize."

"Thank you for the offer, and I will take you up on it. Just...", I paused, looking away into the distance, "not today. Today, is just... well... I'd like to keep today for us, making our own memories."

Julian took another sip of his wine and bent forward to place it back on the coffee table. I couldn't resist the temptation.

"While you're down there...", I stated, raising an eyebrow at him, letting my robe fall open.

"Oh my God, Myles, that line is so cliché", he laughed.

As cliché as he may have found it, Julian took the bait and ran his hand up the inside of my leg, making goosebumps appear all across my skin. We both grinned and soon enough my grin turned into a soft moan as his fingertips continued to trace their way over my skin. Up and down my legs, ever so slowly. I was amazed at how he could make me feel with just the brush of his fingertips. I let myself fall back, resting my head on the arm of the sofa and soon enough he had opened my robe completely, still touching me with just the tips and at times his nails lightly raking over me.

I was fascinated to learn something about myself just now, which was the intensity of how I was attached to my senses in a way I hadn't been before. In the past years it was all about fucking, get in, get out and detach myself. At this very moment, I didn't want to detach, ever.

I opened my eyes and found Julian looking into my face, reading me, learning by my expressions where each touch brought the most reaction. All of a sudden it changed, inside me, the feelings were coming from the inside out and I think he sensed the trepidation in me. His fingers lightly traced up my neck, my jaw, over my face and he lightly brushed up to my forehead and then down over my eyes, forcing them to close under the light touch of his fingers.

"Close your eyes, Myles and let it happen, it's nothing bad, I promise", he reassured me.

I could feel the heat of the fireplace hotter than before. I could hear the soft raking of his nails against my skin louder than before. I felt my heart beat stronger than before. I could smell the musky scent of our skin more than before. All my senses were heightened and I let them flow over me. My cock was rock hard and he had yet to touch it.

"Let it happen", he whispered as his fingers continued to lightly touch my skin ever so slowly. It had been so long since I'd been touched and I mean really touched. So deeply touched in the center of my core. I could feel myself floating, my mind taking me places, warm happy places, where I so needed to be.

I felt his finger tips graze my shoulder, my biceps, the inside of my elbow to my wrist. He made small circles at my wrist and it was intense. I had no idea how receptive my skin was to touch until now. I needed this and Julian knew it. It was fulfilling something I had gone without for much too long.

He lightly pressed his fingertips against mine and made a gentle brushing rhythm sending some strong pulses throughout my body. It was incredible and so mesmerizing, as if I was being hypnotized. When he brought my hand towards him, pressing my fingers against his chest, it was pure pleasure. His chest hairs made my fingers tingle and as he had done to me, I traced his chest and skin with a light touch. I heard him moan softly and felt his breath exhale against my arm. I understood now how the fingertips could feel so much more than I ever thought.

It was then that I felt his fingers again on my legs and inner thighs. They worked their way up slowly as I continued to work down his chest just as he had done to me. Something was building inside me, with every little circular motion he made. I was working over his nipple when his fingers touched the side of my cock. The slightest of brushes up and down and that's when it happened. I came! I was so deeply in a state of euphoria I could hear my own blood rush through my body. It was such a rush and a surprise I couldn't even open my eyes, I was so far under, as if I was in another world, under water, feeling it rush around me. I let it roll over me, through me, in me and around me.

I lay there motionless, a sheen of perspiration over my skin, my breathing calming a bit as I came back to the present. I felt his fingers still touching me, small circles in my come on my chest. I opened my eyes slowly. He was the most beautiful I had ever seen him at that moment.

"You are so incredibly gorgeous, Myles, from the inside out", he barely breathed in a whisper.

"Christ, Julian, what the hell was that?", I asked in a voice so deep and sensual I hardly recognized as my own.

He brought his hand to his lips and sucked my come off of his fingers, moaning. I almost died watching him.

"Ohhh Myles...and you thought I was just a lawyer", he grinned, two fingers still in his mouth.

"You're fucking unbelievable, Julian", I stated.

He totally made me see him with different eyes with his response.

"It's true, I am", he answered and he swiftly repositioned himself on top of me and kissed me deeply. "Let's go to bed, I'm tired!"


	11. Surprises

Julian's POV

"…_I like us making new memories," I heard Myles say staring in the distance out of the ceiling to floor window which provided an awesome view; as I gazed over the city which was aglow with lights, I couldn't help thinking that there must be something true about the saying that "New York never sleeps". A fire sizzled in the background and the red wine tasted wonderful, the liquid running smoothly through my throat. Bending forward to replace my glass on the table in front of me, I heard Myles teasing me and my fingers started to explore his bare skin, starting with his legs where they were laying intertwined with mine as I roamed upwards, listening to his moaning…..," _

A hand slapped across my face. At first I didn´t know where I was, everything seemed so unfamiliar around me; there were strange smelling sheets wrapped around us, wait – us? – and then it dawned in my sleep deprived brain. I was in New York. With Myles. In his bed. A long time had passed since I had experienced such a day full of fun, excitement and overall passion. After our last encounter on the couch in front of the fireplace we called it a night. The short night the day before and all we had done during the day had taken its toll. Myles dragged me to his bedroom and after a little pillow-fight with all the pillows draped on his dominating, king-size four-poster bed we got comfortable beneath the sheets.

The day and all its activities had really worn us out. Any thought of other things we might have had in mind to do was pushed aside as we locked eyes for the last time and I glanced into his deep, endless blue eyes when I laid my head on the pillow beside him. Myles gave me a questioning look and when I lifted my arm he turned around and got comfortable in front of me, his head resting on the arm I had stretched out over his pillow. I laid my other arm over his waist and let my hand run over his arm to meet his hand. He took it to his mouth and kissed the palm of my hand as I had done on his before. "Julian," he mumbled, "Shh, don´t talk, let´s enjoy and sleep!" Having him in my arms felt incredibly comforting and soothing and moments later I was asleep.

Though being very tired, the wheels in my overstrained brain had started to turn and for the moment I didn´t find a way to stop them. When was the last time I had had so much fun spending time with someone? Pictures of Greg flashed through my mind but then I thought again about the most important sentence Myles had said to me in the last hours, one which even sneaked into my dreams: "_I like us making new memories."_

There had been others, coming and going, staying for a longer or shorter period with me and sometimes in my home and my bed. But they never _touched _me like Greg had. After Greg, the connection was always only physical, my heart never involved. I knew that I wasn´t ready for a new commitment and sometimes I even thought it wasn´t fair to anyone, giving them the slightest hope. I had tried to make a break by moving to Memphis after finishing with my law degree and burying myself deep in work, trying to take every pro-bono case possible, especially when they involved innocent victims in car accidents. Often I tried to turn sentences by protesting in front of the courthouse trying to convince the judge to rethink their judgments knowing very well that it was pointless. You cannot tear down a wall with a hammer and a chisel. Working with the pre-law students with all their hopeful and exciting views of the future reminded me constantly of Greg, and it nearly felt as if he was still around. Not the best method of coping I knew even then, but it was what I thought I needed at that time. Not that I had a lack of admirers, ever, and I had to smile, thinking of those who I turned down over the years.

Luckily I had my family who had my back; I don´t know how I could have managed at all without them. Especially with my father. He was very fond of Greg. When I came out to my parents in high school they reacted as real parents should do. "Julian, if it´s what makes you happy, stay true to your feelings, we won´t stay in your way," I still can hear them saying while hugging me. I could still feel my mother´s relieved sigh while whispering in my ear: "I am happy that you trust us! " My father had admired Greg´s talent a lot and we spent a lot of time at family dinners together with seemingly endless discussions about God and the world in general and art especially. They had come to view Greg as a part of our family, so they were devastated over the news of Greg's death.

"_I like us making new memories," _this quote kept running through my head. With Myles lying in my arms I considered it to be a possibility for the first time in a long time and smiled.

"Yes," I thought, "I am ready!" Smiling as I moved him a bit closer to my chest while trying to not disturb his peaceful sleep, all of a sudden Myles started tossing and turning as an elbow landed on my ribs. He mumbled under his breath and I didn´t understand what he was saying. When I tried to place a soothing hand on his face I noticed it to be cold and drenched in sweat. His movements became wilder and I had to let him go in order to prevent getting hit again.

"RUN!" I heard him shout all of a sudden, "GET OUT OF THERE!" he shouted in agony, eyes still closed. "I DON´T CARE WHAT THEY TOLD YOU, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRCASE AND LEA…," abruptly he opened his eyes and I could see the endless pain in them. He stared at me but obviously didn´t see me, being still buried deep in his nightmare as he panted heavily. I took his face in my hands and called out to him. "Myles," I yelled, "wake up! You´re here with me, you´re safe, nobody´s going to get hurt! Everything is ok!" I tried to sooth him. Not even waking up, exhaling deeply he collapsed in my arms. I comforted him back in my arms, his head placed in the crook of my neck, my fingers roaming softly through his sweat-drained hair. His arms were wrapped around me as if he was holding on to me for dear life.

Pictures of the tragic events from 9 years ago came before my eyes. It had been all over the news, every angle filmed and documented and shown on TV. What must it have been like, witnessing the tragedy from the first row and not being able to help? Knowing that somebody you love is in one of the buildings? Watching the horror unfolding as the second tower was hit by a plane out of a crisp, blue sky on that wonderful September morning after hearing on the news about the first plane crashing into the first tower. What terrible moments he must have endured looking hopelessly out of the windows here. Now I could imagine why he hadn´t brought anyone up here for such a long time. I noticed his breath getting regular again but he was still closely attached to me.

The next thing I was aware of was being awakened by a ray of sunlight tickling my nose. Opening my eyes I instantly drowned in pools of blue as they observed me from above, his mouth forming a wide grin. "Good morning, sleepyhead," I heard him whisper softly, seemingly unbeknownst of the nightmare he had suffered a few hours ago; he let himself fall on me, embracing me in a hug and before I knew it, he had flipped us around and dragged me on top of him before I could complain of a lack of air. Not that he let me much time to be relieved, placing his hand on my neck and dragging me down into an even more breathtaking kiss.

As we lay there, skin to skin, it was impossible to hide both our morning hard-ons; who was I to shy away from taking care of it? I sucked on the fingers of my hand to wet them and let them slowly travel south to explore and prepare Myles' beautiful body which was lain out in front of me. My mouth followed the hand and I placed wet kisses on the way down, resting at his nipples on the way to give them some extra attention, while my hand reached his cock and noticed it being even harder than before.

"Turn around," I ordered him and he obeyed in a heartbeat, wiggling with his hips in excited anticipation. Starting back at his hairline on the upper spine, my tongue went down in a beeline, leaving a wet trace until I reached his hole between his cheeks. "Julian…," I heard him mumble in the pillow, "hurry, don´t make me cum without you inside me," his voice clearer when he turned his head sideways and looked at me, his face flushed with unfulfilled desire. Not that I needed him to say it twice, I grabbed a condom from the nightstand, sheathed my cock and coated the rubber with lube to make my rapid entry as comfortable as possible for him. Pounding in his o-so-ready ass waiting for me I tried to make the nightmares go away for both of us. "_I like us making new memories." _That was the last thought I had before we both came and I collapsed on top of him.

I got myself off him and discarded the condom before lying down on the pillow and turning to look into his eyes. The happy grin still hadn´t disappeared on his face and the sun rising over the clear-blue sky of New York entering through the big bedroom windows seemed to produce a halo around his dark hair.

"Well, that´s a wonderful way to begin a beautiful day," I smiled. I reached out and moved a strand of his dark hair out of his face. "Feeling better?" I asked him with a little concern in my voice.

"What?" he asked cocking an eyebrow, "was this a prescription by Dr. Feelgood?" not noticing my concern. He obviously hadn´t a clue about what he had suffered beside me that night, and I asked myself if I should really talk to him about it. Still looking at me with an expression of expectation as he waited for me to answer his question, I just quickly took his hand, turned around and dragged him into the shower. Fifteen more minutes of intensive personal care followed –

We had breakfast a little later, still dressed in our robes since we were too lazy on this Sunday morning to let the world back in and for us to get dressed already. Myles had prepared a wonderful breakfast just as I liked it, with a variety of fresh fruits, toast and eggs over easy. He had left the kitchen in a mess though; I don´t think that it was his normal routine to do cooking and preparing meals.

"Looks like a hell of a lot of work you did for me here," I teased him and placed a kiss on his neck. "Let´s hope breakfast tastes better than the kitchen looks" I said smiling, reaching around him to pick up the items to put on the dining room table. He turned around blushing. "Well Professor Parish, think it´s time to find out?" which earned him a smacking kiss on the oh-so-kissable lips.

The windows of the dining room offered a breathtaking view of the Hudson River and Brooklyn Bridge. Cars were moving on it like an army of ants following a predestined path. We took our places at the table. Myles was more engaged in running his fingers up and down my arm than actually paying attention to what we were eating. The aforementioned ants seemed to crawl up and down my arm as his touch created a tingle wherever it went.

"Do you like the coffee?" Myles asked me with a smile on his face, "it´s a special brew, very rare!" he continued, his eyes sparkling. "Don´t tell me this coffee is made of cat shit?" I returned the question. I had heard of this coffee and didn´t think I would really appreciate having to drink this beverage, no way! "Just watching your face was priceless!" he teased, getting up and straddling my lap as he cupped my face with his hands.

While literally eye fucking with me, he let his hands travel down slowly over my throat, reaching my chest and starting to shove my robe aside to have better access to my bare chest. My hands, which had slipped under his robe, performed the reverse journey from his hips upwards when we suddenly heard the key in the entrance door being opened. Myles turned his face to see who had arrived and his face blushed a deep purple. "Father!"…..


	12. Fathers and Sons

Myles' POV

I heard the penthouse elevator before I heard its door open. I turned to see who I was going to reprimand for it when the thought totally escaped me. "Father!" was all I could muster in a whisper so soft, only Julian could hear it. I turned back to him, my body frozen in place, still on his lap as an uncontrolled body shake started to take me over. My hands were on his shoulders and they started to squeeze on their own in response to seeing my father at my door. My reaction wasn't something I expected and I think Julian realized it, too.

I hadn't spoken with my dad since the day he unceremoniously dragged me back home from Denver Sturm, after finding out I was gay, three months ago. He didn't take it well and gave me the silent treatment since then, except for the occasional small chat at family gatherings to give the appearance of a happy family to anyone who might be watching. It seemed he went out of his way to avoid me as much as possible which was fairly easy, since I didn't even live in the same state as he did. Most of my trips to New York were to meet with Mother and Maddie at their invitation and I was grateful for their acceptance of my lifestyle. How anyone could not have picked up on it before now was a mystery to me.

Obviously Father had not. Either that or he was in deep denial, which was more likely the case. He just didn't want to believe I was gay. He never condemned it nor did he condone it in his actions as I was growing up. Perhaps it was his upbringing that he was able to hide it, either way. On occasion I was privy to hearing his jokes about gays and as I grew older I realized it was either in fear or ignorance. To this day, I still haven't figured out which one it is and I'm not sure I want to.

Julian, bless his heart, brought me back to earth with his hand on my cheek, caressing it gently.

"Myles," he whispered, "I think he's just as surprised as you are."

I took a deep breath and extracted myself from Julian's lap. At this point I felt angry for the intrusion, but I tried to swallow it. I turned around to face my father.

"My family certainly has an uncanny way of making untimely appearances this weekend!" I stated to nobody in particular.

I noticed my father stood unmoving with a blank stare on his face. He was still dressed in his suit which led me to believe he had just arrived back from Germany and hadn't even been home to change his clothes. In the past he would always drop by for a visit and a drink or two upon his return from whichever country he had been to. I obviously did not expect him this morning and judging by the look on his face, he hadn't expected me to be with someone, particularly a male, in my penthouse either.

I tightened up my robe and stood, waiting for my father to speak. His cheeks flushed red instead which took me by total surprise again this morning. What the hell was wrong with him? I thought, as I waited for the bomb to go off; strangely, though, there was nothing.

"Father," I decided to take the cordial path, "this is Counselor Julian Parish. Julian, this is my father, Myles the II". I was hoping by using counselor as opposed to professor, my father would have less to disapprove of, if only in my mind. I was still his son and always looking for approval.

My father finally came out of his stupor and took the first step forward and held out his hand to Julian. Julian, being the epitome of men in my eyes, didn't even flinch and reached out and shook Father's hand while holding his robe closed with the other. I couldn't help but grin at that.

"Very nice to meet you, Mr. McAllister."

"You too – now go put on some decent clothes for Christ's sake," he growled all in one breath. "You too, Myles. It's bad enough I had to see you two, doing... oh whatever it was... if we're going to have a conversation, I'd prefer you in clothes."

Julian and I just stood there, looking at each other.

"Well," Father said, "you do have 'other' clothes here with you, yes?"

"Yes, Father!"

We both moved towards the bedroom, but then Julian turned back and whispered to me, "my suitcase is still in the other room," as he proceeded past me in the opposite direction.

Several minutes later I walked back into the great room and found my father standing, in silhouette, staring out at the expansive windows overlooking the city. He seemed extremely larger than life to me, a bourbon in one hand and a cigar in the other.

"Your mother told me you were home for the weekend... she also said you had brought someone with you. Obviously I didn't believe her or I wouldn't have come," he stated, never turning around but hearing my presence behind him across the room.

It was only 11:00 in the morning and much too early for most people to be drinking alcohol, but obviously my father was agitated and having something in both hands calmed him. That was something I learned a long time ago.

I walked up to him and boldly reached out and took the cigar out of his hand, snubbed it out on a coaster and handed it back.

"You know there is no smoking in my place, even for you," I said, both of my eyebrows raised, daring him to refute my statement.

He grunted, something to the likeness of the word "sorry", but it was my father's way. He always apologized when he was wrong, but it sure was tough at times to decipher if he actually said the word or not.

"Thank you. Now... why are you here then, if not to disprove I had actually brought a guest? You haven't sought me out in over three months," I flatly stated.

He never looked at me; he just kept staring out the window. I could tell there was something on his mind that was troubling him and he needed to get it off his chest. He brought the glass to his lips, tipped his head back and downed the rest of the drink in one swallow. He cleared his throat and as I stood anxiously nearby, ready to listen.

"I need to go, Myles," he said as he turned and walked toward the elevator, setting the glass down on the bar on his way by it.

I was speechless as I watched him walk to the elevator. As he reached it and was about to step into it I found my voice again.

"Dad, wait, what is it?"

I watched my father place both of his hands against the elevator jamb, his back still to me, pondering a thought briefly. I waited for him to turn and say something, but instead, he stepped inside, turned and pressed the button to close the door.

"I'm sorry, Son, I have to go," was all he said.

"No, wait, please," I pleaded as I rushed to the elevator. The door closed on my father to take him down to the lobby. "Noooooooooooo, damn it, wait, Dad!"

I reached the door too late, it was closed. I pressed both hands against it as well as my forehead.

"Come back, please, come back," I whispered, tears stinging my eyes.

I felt firm hands pull me from the door and turn me around. I was enveloped in a set of strong arms, holding me tight as I fought back tears. I buried my head in his neck and he smelled so good. My lips found his skin and I sucked a little on him. Julian pushed me back away from him, looked into my red rimmed eyes and spoke two words to me.

"Pain management?"

I nodded back and within moments, I found myself pressed against the elevator door, my newly donned shirt peeled up over my head and laying on the floor and my pants being yanked down my thighs. My thick cock was buried deep in Julians throat.

"Christ, Julian," I gasped, "where the fuck have you been all my life?"

His response was a deep throated moan against the head of my cock. My fingers were twisted in his hair, pulling and releasing with each stroke of his lips over my cock. His tongue pressed hard against the thick veins along its length. One of his hands was around the base of my shaft stroking in rhythm with his mouth and the other tugging at my balls while one finger reached under between my ass cheeks, pressing against my hole. I was in another world, my father was totally forgotten in that very moment. My body firmly pressed against the door, my knees and legs started to shake as I felt the fire rush to my cock and balls. My fists helped move his head faster and faster, back and forth, harder, stronger, deeper.

"Oh fuck, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah," I groaned as the first spurt exploded out of me. I know I was almost choking him as I thrust my hips forward, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so into the moment, far away from anything or anyone that could hurt me. This was my pain management and for some ungodly reason, Julian knew it.

Julian swallowed everything I had to offer and sucked more from me. I started to slide down the door, which normally wouldn't be easy being naked, but the sweat helped a great deal. I found myself face to face with my newfound lover.

"Better?," he asked.

I nodded, still out of breath, or rather more like gasping. I did manage a grin through all the oxygen intake and exhalation I was doing. I rested my elbows on my bent knees and realized we were in awkward positions. Him sitting on his heels, me squatting with my ass not quite touching the floor, my back pressed tight against the door. It didn't seem to bother either one of us.

"Good, I'm happy to be of service," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I feel like I should apologize for my father, but, fuck that if this is the outcome of whatever it was he was doing here," I blurted out before I inhaled deeply again.

"I agree with you, he should stop by more often," he said.

He leaned forward, placing both his hands against the elevator door on either side of my head, and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed me gently once, a little deeper second and then even deeper still a third time. I could taste my come on his mouth and I loved it. He pulled away next and stood up, taking my hands and helping me up along with him.

As he was lifting my pants back up for me he said something that made me laugh.

"Dr. Parish accepts many forms of payment which can be paid in installments," he chuckled "at your convenience!"

"Why Dr. Parish! I must say I am finding your treatments very, umm, exhilarating," I replied with a chuckle of my own, "I certainly pray I can afford the fees!"

Julian certainly knew how to keep my mind off things. I hadn't thought about my father for a whole 20 minutes already!

"So do I, Mr. McAllister, so do I!"

He took my hand and practically dragged me behind him.

"Where are you dragging me to?" I asked.

"Oh Myles, a bomb went off in the kitchen, or didn't you hear it earlier? We've a huge mess to clean up," he stated. Still tugging me along behind him.

As we reached the kitchen he stopped and stood in front of me and got a serious look on his face.

"Before we attack this mess, Myles, I just want you to know I'm here to listen. If you ever want to talk about what just happened or rather what didn't happen with your dad, just know I'm a willing target should you need to vent."

"Christ, you really should have been a therapist, not a lawyer," I told him, feeling my heart lurch.

"I know, maybe tomorrow I'll add it to my list of degrees to accomplish," he said with a wink and a smile.

"Right below your Smart Ass degree?"

"Very funny, I see you've already got that degree yourself," he replied as he pushed me toward the disaster that used to be a kitchen.

As I reached for the water faucet to turn it on, I turned back to Julian. He was already tossing things into the trash.

"Thank you, Julian," I said genuinely.

His response was to walk up to me, kiss me quickly on the lips and pinch my nipple, then walk back to the trash and continue cleaning with a big smile on his face. I was grinning so hard my cheeks hurt.

**Well, we are now at a critical phase of our story, where we would like to ask our readers, how far you want us to extent the story. Should Julian and Myles have a life after the weekend in New York? Anybody interested in what will happen back in Memphis?**

**Feedback would be much appreciated! **


	13. Pain Management

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update, Christmas is coming to town, so real life gets a bit in the way. Hope you will stay still with us! **

Myles the II. POV

Happy to be back from a demanding trip to Germany, I entered the elevator to Myles' penthouse. On my request Franklin had picked me up at the airport. When I told him to take me to Myles' place, I thought I saw a flicker in his eyes but didn´t pay too much attention to it. I was just too tired to go back to our house outside of New York and the news I had gotten in Germany still pressed upon my sleep-deprived brain. All I wanted was to go up here and rest a bit, before facing my family with the news I had brought back from the old continent. Jetlag always seemed to catch up with me when I traveled, and soon I would just leave the operation of my business to Madelaina; I knew that it would be in good hands with her.

Elizabeth had told me that Myles was here in New York, so I was anxious to meet with him first to share the bad news with him. I think I remember her mentioning that he had brought someone from Memphis to stay with him the weekend, though, I couldn´t believe it. He had avoiding bringing anyone to the penthouse for the past several years like it was the plague. No, I must have misunderstood her, he was probably alone and enjoying a leisurely morning after a club night out with his old friend Michael.

Opening the entrance of the penthouse, the first thing I saw was Myles straddling some other guy on a chair. "Nononononooooo….please don´t tell me I am seeing what I am seeing," was the first thought after I could get the air in my lungs again.

I could see Myles tightening up on the guy's lap. He thankfully got off him, closed his robe and came to greet me and present "Counselor" Parish. Well, the least I could do was act polite and take the hand Mr. Parish extended to me, but this was certainly all the politeness they could expect from me.

While they got dressed I poured myself a drink and lit a cigar, both more to occupy my hands than from sheer necessity, though I took the glass and held on to it like my life depended on it. I anxiously wanted to talk to Myles about my devastating news, but the position I found him in upon arriving at his penthouse prevented me from carrying on any decent conversation with him.

What had happened to my sweet boy Myles, my plans for him to take over my company, raise a family and provide me with some grandchildren? Where did he lose his innocence and chose to be gay; wasn´t there a decent young girl that could make him happy? How can one choose this kind of lifestyle?

Words were stuck in my throat, while I looked out of the wide living room window. I couldn´t look my son in the eyes after the shock I had received here in his penthouse. I couldn´t even complain out loud when he took my cigar and snubbed it out and gave the cold piece back to me. No words poured forth to express my deep disappointment and feeling of loss. Without any further glance at him I went back to the elevator and left the penthouse the same way I had arrived. I could hear him calling after me but luckily the door was closed and I was too fast for him to overtake me.

Whom could I share the news with that I had brought back from Germany now? Elizabeth was surely too weak to receive it and I really didn´t want to bother Madelaina with it, knowing how much responsibility she would have to assume when taking over the whole company…

Julian's POV

I was shocked seeing Myles so devastated over his father's leaving. At that moment, I realized how fortunate I was to have such a supportive family. What is it about parents who cannot accept their children' s life as it is and make them feel miserable about what they are feeling and towards whom?

I offered Myles my way of pain management which he gladly accepted. Happy to have him smiling again I took him to clean up the mess he had left in the kitchen earlier while preparing breakfast for me. It should have been such a great start to a wonderful day and now it had been so rudely interrupted.

While cleaning up I couldn´t help myself as I interrupted our pretty housewife routine more than once to place a kiss on his o-so-ready neck; several more kisses and caresses made a task which should have taken only a few minutes much longer – most the morning, actually – but neither of us were complaining.

When finally finished, Myles asked me if I had something I would like to do before we flew back to Memphis in the evening. Being a sunny October day, the trees in Central Park were awash with splendid color. I asked him if we could just take a walk through the park and enjoy simply people watching in this green oasis in the middle of the bustling city. We would soon be trapped in our daily office routine again, without any chance to enjoy time together, and to be honest, I wanted to revisit the spot where Greg and I had been so happy together, maybe just to give him a last goodbye.

Myles' Penthouse wasn´t directly at the park, but it wasn't too far away so we decided to walk. The sky was a clear, deep blue; everyone was happily strolling along the sidewalks, odd considering how New York is known for having the most stressed out and busy inhabitants. Everybody seemed to be enjoying their time. I took Myles' hand in mine and we ran like little schoolboys, eager to get to the kiosk to buy the latest comic or some sweets out of several jars lined up on the counter. People were looking at us, some in disgust but most of them smiling as they readily recognized our happiness.

Central Park was filled with a lot of families and couples, gay or straight. In a big city like New York it was easier to be openly gay and live a happy life in a same sex relationship. Myles' father, though, had proven that narrow minded people were everywhere. I saw Myles' happy face while we were walking through the crowd of people, strolling on the park's wide avenues, doing all kinds of sport activities like skating, biking or running, or observing parents just watching their kids playing soccer or throwing a disc. I couldn´t help but sneak my arm around his waist, press him against me and give him a smacking kiss on his cheek. He looked at me, an eyebrow cocked and asked: "What was that for, "Counselor"?"

"Merely joy, Myles," I whispered, smiling, "Happiness to have you here by my side!" I replied.

After we had purchased some roasted chestnuts at a stand in the park, we found a bench to sit on. It happened to be one belonging to of the "Adopt-a-bench" programs, whose inscription said "In life, there is only him for me and me for him". When we saw this statement, we looked each other in the eyes for a moment and said at the same time: "Well, if this isn´t fate, what is?" Laughing out loud and sealing the coincidence with a deep kiss, we only stopped when we both ran out of air.

Getting back to reality, we noticed that an elderly lady had stopped in front of us. She was walking her dog in the park, also enjoying the beautiful day. She smiled at us and said: "You make such a wonderful couple!" waved and went on walking with her dog.

Myles lowered his head and tried to avoid looking at me. Before he looked away I think I saw some tears growing in Myles' wonderful blue eyes. Taking his chin in my hand and turning his face towards me, I told him: "Myles, please, don´t be sad. Your father doesn´t know what he´s losing by not accepting you. See, even people who don´t know you approve of what we have together, don´t mind what your father thinks about you. You don´t deserve to be sad about what he isn´t able to feel towards you. Enjoy the now, enjoy life and enjoy our company!" With these words I hugged him and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

All of a sudden a soccer ball fell in my lap. I took it and raised my head to look around to determine who might have lost it. A red-headed kid with emerald eyes was cautiously looking at me as if he was afraid of my reaction. As a kid I had played soccer myself and this sport had gotten me a scholarship to attend university, as my parents would never have had the money to support me through my years of college. Due to a severe injury I had to leave a professional soccer career behind; nevertheless I was still fond of this sport and my legs itched every time I saw, or worse, touched a soccer ball. I looked at Myles arching an eyebrow in a silent question. He nodded, smiling, and so I asked the kid if he would mind us playing with him and his friends for a while. The question generated a smile from him big enough to lighten up a Christmas tree, being even more charming due to the fact that his front teeth were missing. He must have been like 8 or 9 years old. I returned the ball to him and he proudly guided us back to his group of friends who were also anxiously waiting for him to return. They had constructed two goals with some branches to build a makeshift soccer field.

It turned out that we did have a lot of fun with the boys. Some of them were really smart asses when it came to stealing the ball from one of us, and they were fast like a whirlwind while they played us very hard. We even got some spectators, since most of the boys had been there with their parents; they cheered every time someone met a goal. When the game was over we all gave each other a "high-five" at the end.

On the way back to Myles' apartment, all of a sudden Greg came to my mind again. I must have fallen silent, because Myles looked at me questioningly. I just put my arm around his shoulder as he sneaked his arm around my waist. We returned to his penthouse exhausted but with the reassurance that new memories had definitely been made.

Entering the hallway of the apartment, we saw our reflections in the big mirror placed on the left hand wall of the entrance. Our unkempt and tousled appearance caused both of us to both burst out laughing as our eyes caught each other's glance. We arched eyebrows in unison and in a matter of seconds we were undressed and back to enjoying Myles' master bathroom for a last time this weekend.


	14. I need you

**Wishing all our faithful readers a wonderful Christmas time and a happy stress free and healthy New Year!**

Myles' POV

_"Myles, come over here you big brute, you have to lie here with me and see the colors from this angle"._

_"Come on, Elijah, why are you lying on the ground? You're going to ruin your new Armani jeans!"_

_"Screw the jeans, just get over here!"_

_I got up off the bench where I was sitting and went over to him and looked up. He grabbed my pant leg and tugged hard, knocking me off balance. I landed on my hands and ass at the same time._

_"Elijah, you're crazy, you know that right?"_

_"I have to be, I'm with you, aren't I? Just do this for me," he replied, his eyes pleading with me and tugging at my heart. __"I promise you will not be disappointed."_

_I lay beside him then, just as he knew I would. I could never resist him or anything he wanted of me. I looked up and the autumn colors of the leaves above us were absolutely gorgeous. The sun high in the sky at mid-day was shining through, making the earth tones sparkle like warm glitter. He must have heard me sigh softly._

_"Ahh? What'd I tell you?" Elijah said with a smirk._

_"I never doubt you, you know that. I just hate getting dirty."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so you keep saying." Elijah reached over and brushed his hand against my cheek. I couldn't help turning my face into his hand. It felt so warm against my cool skin on this crisp autumn day._

_Elijah leaned up on his elbow and turned towards me. I melted a little inside every time he looked at me with his sparkling green eyes. He just continued to gaze into my eyes while he traced the contours of my face with his finger. It was something he did often and he knew I loved it. The sun playing over his blond hair made him look like an angel to me._

_"You are right, as usual, it was worth getting dirty, it's a breathtaking view," I admitted, about him more than the tree._

_He bent down and touched my lips with his briefly, just barely letting the tip of his tongue leave a bit of wetness on my lips._

_"I love you, Myles," he breathed so softly I barely heard him._

_"I love you, Elijah," I said. _

_It was a perfect day, I thought to myself, as I tossed a handful of leaves at him, scrambling up off the ground. He followed me, chasing me with a handful of his own leaves. We laughed and giggled, playfully acting like school boys, even though we were in our mid-twenties. Eventually we stopped chasing each other and sat back down on the bench to rest and catch our breath. We were dirty and had leaves and small branches stuck to our clothes and bodies. I reached over and pulled leaves out of his hair as we smiled at each other. We both knew this day at the park would end soon and we would go back to our lives, dressed in suits and ties, needing to be the men our families expected us to be._

_"You two make a lovely couple," I heard from behind me. _

_An older woman walking her two dogs was smiling at us as she walked past._

Hearing the elderly lady saying we made a wonderful couple caught me by surprise. I immediately got a sense of melancholy. What made it even worse was that Julian sensed it in me as well and immediately assumed it was because of my father and what had just happened that morning. My heart ached as I listened to Julian tell me it didn't matter what my father thought about me. He was right, everything he said, it was all true, but it wasn't what set off my sadness. I felt like a heel letting him believe his own assumption, but I wasn't ready to talk about Elijah just yet. I was grateful for the soccer ball landing in Julian's lap. We'd had such a great time playing soccer with the boys in the park. The walk back to my place was playful and happy.

Now, as we returned to the penthouse and showered together, I felt a twinge of guilt. Julian was washing my back, suggestively letting his hands slip down over my thighs. I turned to face him and met his eyes with mine. I said nothing for a long time, just stared at him, letting the water play over my back, laying my hands on his neck and shoulders. He has such gorgeous hazel eyes, I thought to myself.

"Myles, what is it?" Julian was barely audible.

"Oh God," I breathed against his neck, just below his ear.

I couldn't remember leaning forward. Tears were threatening to escape as I felt Julian's arms embrace me. I didn't want to regret inviting him to my place and at this very moment I did regret it. Nine years was long enough and I really believed I was ready. Instead I was in my oversized, elegant shower in the arms of the most gorgeous man I had ever met, aside from Elijah, with a sense of foreboding in my heart. I felt Julian's hands caressing my back as he held me in his arms, holding and slightly rocking me as we stood together. The steam was all around us, thick and heavy. He felt so good against my skin, so familiar, so perfect all of a sudden.

"Heyyyy, come back to me," Julian said softly.

I responded by caressing his back with my fingertips and nodding against his shoulder. The tears never escaped, but my heart was heavy. My emotions were so mixed at this point. I thought if I took the next step, maybe I could put my past behind me and start fresh. There was only one way to find out and I couldn't do it alone.

"I need you, Julian," I heard myself saying.

"It's okay, I'm right here," he responded.

He didn't understand, so I tried again.

"No, I NEED you."

He pulled away from me enough to look into my face. Our eyes met, my hands were on his face, my thumbs caressing his jaw. He was trying very hard to understand what I was trying to convey to him. His eyes were making me melt, forcing more words out of my mouth.

"Julian, please," I pleaded softly; "I need you right now. I... it's been... over nine years... since I have taken someone... anyone... none have been worthy... none until now."

His expression of surprise was fleeting. It was quickly replaced with tenderness and a questioning look.

"Ohhh," was all he said. He went somewhere inside himself for a few moments as I watched him.

I was beginning to doubt myself, but just as soon as I let my mind wander towards my doubts, Julian was turning the shower off and pulling me through the glass door. He had grabbed a towel off the bar and began toweling me off as if I wasn't able to do it myself. I just stood there letting him do what he wanted with me. He dried off my face and hair first, then worked his way down my body. When he came back up, he had a slight grin on his face, looked down at my erect cock and then back up again. I had to grin too.

"Baby, you are worthy to me, too," Julian said.

I watched him dry himself off and seeing his tousled, wet hair dripping onto the floor was one of the most erotic visions I had ever seen. Too soon, he was toweling it off and tossing the towel somewhere below my line of vision. He led me to the bedroom and over to the bed and we both sat on the edge facing each other.

Although I wasn't sure if he understood my request, he was willing, none-the-less.

"Myles, are you sure about this?" Julian asked. His voice was calm and caring. He had taken my hands in his, caressing them and making me feel at ease.

I knew I was, even though the doubts were trying their hardest to creep into my mind. It was time and I couldn't have chosen a better person to share it with. It was a step I knew it was time for me to take.

"I believe I am and you're being so sweet to me, I just may cry from the sheer joy you're instilling deep inside me. So, if I do cry, don't think it's for any other reason but that." I said with a soft smile on my face, not caring about trying to hide how vulnerable I was.

Julian smiled back just as softly, and leaned into me, pressing his forehead against mine. He caressed my back with one hand and my chest with the other. I wrapped my arms around him, letting my hands caress him back. Sitting side-by-side made it easy to press my lips against his warm wet mouth. Nudging his lips apart, our kiss deepened, our tongues dancing a waltz together. I heard him moan from deep within when I let my hand move down and wrap itself around his hardened cock.

"God, Myles, you turn me on like nobody else has ever done." Julian said.

We moved further onto the bed, Julian on his back with me above him. I pressed my body against his and kissed him again. He tasted so sweet to me, I wasn't sure I would ever get enough of him. We kissed languidly for the longest time, just touching and feeling each other until Julian rolled over onto his front. He looked over his shoulder briefly, his way of letting me know everything would be okay. It truly was, because once the condom and lube were applied, I never had any second thoughts as I slipped inside his tight hole. His cries of pleasure mixed with a bit of pain as I stroked him from the inside out made me feel whole again. The decision I made was the right one and all my emotions were now free to share and I did exactly that. Topping Julian was exactly what I needed this weekend. My tempo picked up a bit of speed as I drove into him, letting all my emotions flow through me. I leaned forward and pressed my body against his back, driving my hips into him, back and forth, ramming a bit harder with each new stroke. I kissed the back of his neck, suckling and eventually biting his shoulder hard enough, but not drawing any blood, leaving my mark on him as I continued to pound into him. It felt so good, I never wanted it to end. I reached under him, bringing his hips up off the bed and wrapping my hand around his engorged cock. It was wet and sticky from all the pre-cum that had escaped already. I spread it with my fingers and let it lubricate under my hand as I stroked him. I could feel the burning tingles work their way up my legs and thighs, gathering at my balls. I was close, but yet wanted to go on longer, so I slowed the pace of my hips and at the same time quickened the strokes with my hand. Julian must have had a different thought, because before I knew what had happened, he pulled away from my hand and I was no longer inside him. He quickly rolled over and we were face to face now as he guided my thick cock back inside of him. We gazed into each other's eyes, as if he was letting me know he was with me on this. With his knees bent up, I wrapped my arms around his thighs, leaning forward and kissing him deeply as I fucked him with long, deep strokes. Within moments, we both came fast and hard, his come spilling all across his chest and mine. I continued to kiss him as my orgasm subsided, both of us breathing hard, but not wanting to stop kissing and break the connection. My cock slipped out of him eventually, but our bodies were still pressed together. I buried my face into his neck and whispered "Thank you" near his ear. He hugged me tighter with both his arms and legs.

Hours later, the sound of my phone woke us. We were still entwined together under the covers, enjoying each other's warm bodies. I roused myself enough to reach over and answer it. It was Sammy.

"Myles, Sir, just giving you a courtesy call, letting you know the jet will be ready for you in one hour. Franklin will arrive in forty-five minutes." Sammy said.

"Yes, thanks Sammy," I responded.

I hung up the phone and snuggled back into Julian's warm body. I groaned as I told him the news, then I heard him groan as well. Neither one of us wanted this weekend to end.


	15. Everyday Life

**A/N if you like I suggest you listen to the following music :**

**/watch?v=oZY7W7C3cJo**

**while reading the story as it´s a part of it. **

**Only if you like.**

**Hope you like our story so far, we like to wish our readers a wonderful, healthy and HAPPY New Year!**

_Next evening at Julian´s house_

Julian´s POV

This day had been exhausting. Coming back to Memphis, I learned that my student, Marti, and the guy I had assigned to work on the case with her, Morgan, had dug deeper into the case than they were supposed to. Who had told them to investigate on their own? They had the order to help me with the case to get a new proceeding in front of the court so I could wage war against the three-strike-law used on my client that had thrown him into prison for 25 years, due to its much-too-rigid interpretation. And what had I learned coming back? They had done investigations on their own, without consulting me first, threatening my case to be lost before I even started it. Did I expect something else from a student that was studying on a scholarship for cheerleading? Honestly, no, I didn´t.

I was sitting on the somewhat worn-out sofa in my living room with a bottle of red Californian wine, sipping from the glass and letting the last weekend pass before my eyes. In the background, Keith Jarrett, one of my favorite jazz piano players, was filling the room with his wonderful music from the Koeln Concert. Had I really been to New York, just for the weekend? Riding on a private plane? Was it all real, or had I just dreamt it? Well, from the soreness in my backside I knew it had to have been all too real, but I wouldn´t have wanted to miss a thing, not one bit of it!

*Flashback*

Myles just collapsed into my arms under the shower. When I heard him mumble "I need you" I didn´t really understand what happened, I just held him strongly in my arms to give him something to hang on to. Turned out it wasn´t the only thing he needed; a deep glance into his pools of blue confirmed that when he leant back to look at me.

In a flash I remembered Greg looking at me like this shortly before his fatal accident. He had had a strong argument with his father about coming out and ruining the family´s reputation. He had been so devastated about that, as he had always admired his father as being his role model and childhood hero. To be denied by his own kin in such a harsh manner had hit him hard. The only way to calm him down had been leaving him the control he obviously craved and didn´t have over his life right then. Normally being the one in control of the situation I willingly accepted his need for me to be used as his pincushion, so to speak. In that moment again I was grateful once more to have a supportive family in my life that accepted me for who I was and let me live my life the way I wanted to!

I couldn't really imagine what Myles was going through; he had not seemed too reassured by my words spoken to him in the park. But when he started to talk about not having been with anyone as the dominant partner for years and that none had been worthy ….. it dawned on me what he really meant, and all I could say at first was "Oh!" as I begun to understand what had happened, and I as I thought of his nightmare from the night before, I realized what was happening to the man in front of me as he looked at me with those blue, pleading eyes.

Even through the running water I could tell the tears were threatening to flow and that it cost him a lot of effort not to give in. Cutting off the water and opening the shower door, I helped him get dry; he had seemed so far away from being able to take care for himself right then. It seemed that expressing his desire had totally drained him of all power. Nevertheless his body spoke volumes to me, much more than his words could have at the moment!

The hours that followed had been wonderful; I could feel Myles starting to revert back to be his old self again, gaining self-confidence by the minute. Turning around to even reassure him more of what we were doing just there and then I really had the weird feeling of "making love" and not just fuck our brains out. As Miles had thrust his dick inside me and took my body over the edge of pleasure, I was no longer able to consciously think about the difference as my body's desires began to overwhelm me.

All deliberate thinking had drained out of our bodies and we fell into a deep slumber. I think I just heard him whisper "thank you" but wasn´t sure and just tucked him tight to my body before we both temporarily left the real world.

_Present Time_

Thinking of that moment I was drawn out of my thoughts when my cell phone rang. Seeing who was calling, I couldn´t help the wide grin that appeared on my face. Seems that I wasn´t the only one reliving the moments in New York! "Myles!" I said happily into the phone when I pushed the button.

"How do you know it´s me?" he asked surprised.

"Hello, Earth to Myles, never heard of caller ID?" I could imagine the smile on his face and his eyes sparkling. "I miss you already," I heard him whisper over the phone.

"So, hurry!" I told him, "Drinking a bottle of red wine alone at home is kind of boring".

When we parted ways the night before, we hadn´t really talked about how our life was going to be from now on. We had experienced an incredible weekend full of excitement and lots of sex, but could we carry that adventure over to our daily life? I hadn´t pushed him any further to talk about what had happened in the shower or afterwards during our journey home, had figured it would happen if he was ready to. Being not too fond of talking about my inner feelings either, I totally understood how he must be feeling.

Five minutes later the doorbell rang and I went to answer and let Myles into my world. I wouldn´t say that I was ashamed of my home (after seeing his _palace_), it was comfortable, practical and had the touch of a man living alone.

I had rented the two-bedroom house without furniture as I preferred to furnish it with my own things. The walls were decorated with my own photographs I had taken when I was younger and had more leisure time to concentrate on things outside my studies and the work in the office or in court. I could say that I had an eye for the little details in my surroundings, thanks to Greg, who had taught me how to look at things to find their true beauty. I could be in a market somewhere and immediately the arrangement of fruits or colorful things to wear would catch my eye as I concentrated on getting a detailed picture of it. In addition to these photos there were memories of my travels I used to enjoy when I was younger. It was nice to fondly remember them as I looked at the photos.

The furniture wasn´t very contemporary, but it was comfortable and inviting to those visitors that came to see me; I preferred to maintain a home that was welcoming and tasteful, rather than trying to imitate a "model home" with no spirit at all. The house was well appointed with rooms spacious enough to live in; the kitchen was small but big enough to allow me to indulge in occasional meals I wanted to cook.

Myles entered without preamble and instantly sneaked his hands around my neck to place a sloppy kiss on my mouth without waiting for the door to be closed. Not releasing him I closed the door, deciding my entire neighborhood didn't need to witness our encounter. After all this was Memphis and not New York….

After we broke apart from our kiss to take a breath and avoid collapsing on the ground where we stood, due to lack of air, I took him by his hand and led him over to the couch in the living room. "What music are you listening to?" he asked. "Keith Jarrett, one of my favorites," I answered his question while encouraging him to sit down on the couch. "He is famous for his interpretations on the piano, I devour his playing and it calms me down after a hard day in the office or in class, which I had, by the way, today," I told him smiling. I went to the cupboard to retrieve another glass for him and took a seat beside him, rearranging the cushions to be more comfortable. He took his glass, swirled the wine in it a little bit and smelled the bouquet. "Smells wonderful and aromatic," he said, raising his glass and clinking our glasses together. "To being home"! He toasted, smiling.

After placing his glass back on the wooden coffee table in front of the sofa, he made a quick turn and before I knew it he placed his head in my lap as he quickly toed off his shoes and swung his legs over the armrest; I was entranced as he looked up at me with those mesmerizing, blue eyes.

"Oops" was all I could say, being surprised by the movement. That didn´t prevent me from letting my fingers run through his tousled light brown hair. He closed his eyes and together we let the music entertain us for a while. No words were necessary at the moment and I felt even more relaxed, now that he was with me, here, on the sofa, in my home. The stressful day flowed away as the soothing music surrounded us; it just felt so good! I took his hand in mine to intertwine our fingers together and caress them while my other hand continued to feather his soft hair. I let my head fall on the back of the sofa as, for the first time in a very long time, my body fell into a complete state of relaxation.


	16. Family ties

_3 WEEKS LATER_

Myles' POV

"We have to stop meeting like this, Professor!" I stated as I set my Macbook and coffee down on the table and took a seat.

"Why, McAllister? Afraid people are going to start talking?" Julian retorted.

I chuckled. "Hell no, I don't care what other people think or say about us. It's these tables, they are still much too small for the both of us."

I could sense Julian's mind thinking back to our first encounter here at Café Atlantic, then his face broke into a big gorgeous smile as our eyes met and locked.

"I've missed you too, Myles."

Since our return from New York City, we'd fallen back into our regular routines of classes, clients and all the stress that came with our duties as professionals, with the exception that we would hook up on Saturday nights. We would alternate having dinner at each other's apartment, followed by some intense sex. Occasionally, we had hooked up a night or two during the week for a drink or two before heading to our own homes. Those encounters only heightened the sexual tension, so by Saturday night we had all we could do to wait until after dinner to engage. I have to admit that I would prefer to spend more time with Julian, but our schedules just wouldn't allow it at this point.

"Really Julian? How does my stating 'the table is too small' make you think I missed you?"

Julian sat back in his chair, crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at me questioningly.

"Fine! I missed you! I hope you're happy now, making me admit it out loud."

I feigned annoyance and flipped my Macbook open and hit the power on button, but at the same time, I also rubbed Julian's leg with mine under the table. I felt the jolt of electricity as our legs touched. He must have felt it as well, because he sat up abruptly and moved closer to the table, perhaps to hide his erection which I knew I had caused. He took a sip of his latte, to distract himself, I was sure. I gave him a smug look and knew he would pay me back when I least expected it. I was beginning to learn how he enjoyed doing that to me, which I was beginning to accept and actually looked forward to.

"I got a call from Maddie last night," I said.

"Oh, and?"

"She's flying in for a visit and asked if you'd gone straight yet; she wants to get you in bed so she can fuck your brains out!" I answered with a smirk. Julian's face turned a dark shade of red rather quickly.

"She did not say that!" Julian countered.

"Oh yes she did! Have you NOT met my sister? Those were her exact words!"

"And your answer was...?"

"I told her she could ask you herself when she arrived, but I also told her last I knew you still enjoyed taking it, as much as giving it, up the..."

"Okay, okay, I heard enough. You keep talking like that and this table will begin to elevate; not only that, but I'll miss my 9:00 class because I won't be able to stand up!"

I laughed. I loved having that power over Julian with mere words. He was so easy to excite.

"Maybe this will help you," I paused, then dealt the blow, "she's flying in tomorrow."

"But, aww shit," Julian sighed, "tomorrow is Saturday!"

"I know, I'm sorry," I rubbed his leg under the table again. "Will you still come over?"

Julian rubbed his face with a beautifully manicured hand before running it through his hair.

"I'm not sure, Myles."

That answer deflated me.

"I'm not sure because of your sister. She is rather lovely and, well, I've been gay all my life and all, but, wow, she might just turn me straight, you know." Julian grinned.

"You are such an ass!" I said while gently kicking him under the table.

"Yes, of course, I'll still come over. I wouldn't miss this for the world, just don't get too jealous, remember?"

"You are still an ass!"

"If I remember correctly, you like ass, A LOT!" Julian said with emphasis on the words 'a lot'.

My pants got tight rather quickly. It would be a while before I would be able to stand up. Payback is a bitch.

_Saturday Late Afternoon_

"Red or white?" I asked.

"Red, thank you." Julian replied.

I poured two glasses of red wine, then walked over to the pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace, where Julian was lounging. I handed him his glass before seating myself next to him.

"I'm glad you're here before Maddie arrives." I said, leaning over and kissing Julian.

"Mmmm... so am I," he replied, kissing me back, letting his tongue linger inside my mouth.

The sexual tension was very high and within moments Julian's body was on top of me on the floor, my head cradled on an oversized pillow. We were making out like teenagers. I unbuckled his belt and pants, slipping his pants down over his hips just enough so I could grab a hold of his firm, round ass cheeks. I loved digging my fingers into the warm, tender flesh, feeling the weight of his body pressed against me. I pulled him closer to me, feeling his stiff cock press against mine, through my pants. It felt so damn good...

"Hello, Boys!"

Both our heads shot up to see who was standing behind the sofa, leaning over watching us.

"Jeeeezzz Maddie, really?" I exclaimed!

Julian groaned and let all of his weight land on me with a huff. His head was buried between my head and shoulder and I could hear him mumbling against my skin. "Oh-my-friggen-god-you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me!"

Maddie was giggling, just the way most sisters tend to do. I started pulling Julian's pants up to cover his ass cheeks.

"Awwww... I was so enjoying the view, Myles!" Maddie moaned.

"Don't push your luck, and by the way, don't you ever knock?" I asked, as Julian rolled off me, adjusting his pants cleverly at the same time.

"I rang the bell; didn't you hear it between all the kissing and moans? You should really learn to lock your door, too! You never know who might just walk in on you both in a compromising position... or two!" Maddie said with a chuckle.

"I've been meaning to get that bell fixed!" I mumbled.

"Hey, Maddie!" Julian said after composing himself, sitting against some pillows and taking a sip of his wine, as if he wasn't just interrupted with his pants part way down.

"Hey, Julian, you're looking very fine today... as usual!" she purred, coming around and sitting herself down on the sofa between the two of us, although we were still sitting on the floor. Maddie always had a way of floating into a room and placing herself the center of attention. "So... what's for dinner?"

_SEVERAL HOURS LATER_

"Thanks for dinner, Myles, it was delicious," Maddie told me as I was clearing off the table.

"Wasn't sure I'd made enough, Sis, after watching you eat. Don't you eat at home?"

"Yes, Myles, it was very good, I'll have to let you cook more often," Julian added.

"It's been awhile since I've had an appetite, Myles," Maddie said.

"Why," I asked "are you ill... or pregnant?"

Maddie laughed "No, I'm not pregnant, it's just what's happening with Dad."

"What do you mean?"

Julian took a sip of his wine.

"Dad didn't tell you? He went to see you when you were in New York... he told me he was going to ask you."

I set the silverware I had in my hand back down on the table and was starting to get frazzled.

"Spit it out, Sis, what the hell is going on?"

"Sorry, I had no idea you didn't know," Maddie stood up and started pacing, "He went to see you; he told me he did. I came here to find out why you hadn't gotten tested."

"What the fuck, Maddie, tested for what?" I was getting angry now.

"To see if you're a match, Daddy needs a kidney. He's been on dialysis for about a month now."


	17. Siblings

**A/N **

**Sorry for the late update, this story will definitely be continued!**

**Hope you still stay with us and enjoy our imagination!**

5 days earlier

Madelaina's POV

Coming home from work to my loft in New York always felt like a relief. I had bought the loft some years ago because I didn´t want to make the trip home to New Jersey to our family home every day. Even with the private car service the drive was tiring and not very relaxing. Being situated in a mostly brownstone neighborhood, it was part of an old factory hall which had been converted into several lofts. Mine was the one on the top floor and having been given control over the outcome of the conversion, I had asked them to keep the original lattice windows which provided the loft with a lot of light and rustic charm.

This place was my retreat from everything related to business, so I had refused to even put a desk in it, wishing to maintain it as a real home without any reminders of work. Normally, coming home and closing the door behind me meant it was time to relax, take a bath in my state of the art bath tub with whirlpool and enjoy the comfort of _my _home. It meant being able to sip some red wine and enjoy some old movies on classic TV to get rid of all tension.

But today my thoughts had been distracted the whole day and they still were. It was 2 weeks now that Father had told me about his severe kidney disease and that he needed a transplant. Of course Mother and I had gotten tested but we weren´t a match for him. He had told me that he had spoken with Myles. He had asked us not to call him and apply any pressure on him, as he wanted it to be his decision. So, now that two weeks had passed and we didn´t hear from Myles, I was really wondering what my brother was thinking. I knew that he and Father didn't get along very well because of his "chosen lifestyle" as Father used to call it. Mother and I had tried to talk to him about that but he refused to change his viewpoint. It was like trying to get a stubborn mule to change direction…..

So, today I really wanted to talk to my brother. What was he thinking not calling and asking how everything was going and getting tested himself? Was he just too busy with Julian and didn´t really care what happened to Father? I couldn´t believe his actions so far; wasn´t his family still something he cared for? But how would I bring it up over the phone? Usually I wasn´t afraid to talk to my brother about anything, but when it came to the relationship between Father and him, I lacked the words.

I decided that maybe I just should visit him and talk to him face to face, so he couldn´t hide behind the phone – this was a too important matter to deal with. So I dialed his home phone hoping to catch him there. After two rings he picked up the phone; by the way he greeted me, it was obvious he hadn´t checked the caller ID while picking up:

"McAllister here, who´s calling?"

"Hi Myles, it´s Maddy! How´s it going?"

"Hello Maddy, favorite sister of mine, nice to hear from you! Everything is fine here, if not to say more than fine…." He trailed off.

"Oh, so you´re still enjoying Julian's company? And here I thought I could come to visit you and see if he had gone straight in the meantime so that I would give him a chance to fuck me senseless into the mattress." I tried to keep the conversation light-hearted and not let him notice my concerns.

"No way, sis, he´s gay and onto me as I am onto him and we will stay like this!" he answered. "But that doesn´t mean that we both would not like you to come down here to visit us. You´re welcome any time! You know that there will always be a place for you to stay with me, maybe even more now that I stay at Julian's sometimes overnight."

"TMI, darling, but I will be there on Saturday evening, depending on if Father or Mother are going to need one of the private jets. Looking forward to seeing you soon and hopefully get more of a hug out of the hot new boyfriend of yours" I joked.

"You can try but I won´t permit more than just that!" he warned me before we said our goodbyes.

Waiting for it to be Saturday seemed to be longer than waiting for Santa Clause on Christmas Eve as a child. I was eager to learn why Myles hadn´t made any move to contact us now that he had gotten tested and would be asking for the follow up procedures. That was rare for him, even considering his odd relationship with our father. I tried not to get distracted too much from my work, and of course not to let Father see my growing concerns for his well being.

_Saturday afternoon _

I pressed the button for the door bell but no sound could be heard from inside Myles' apartment. I waited for a few moments, thinking that maybe he had installed a silent alarm somehow and I just had to wait for him to open the door. But nothing happened. So I pushed it again with the same results. I decided to try out the doorknob and the door opened! I thought that maybe he was in the shower and knowing that I would come today he had left the door unlocked for me, although I didn't think that was such a wise action; even though the crime rate wasn't as nearly as bad in Memphis as it was in New York, I thought I needed to have a talk with my beloved brother.

When I passed his bathroom I glanced around and listened through the slightly open bathroom door but I couldn´t hear anything coming from inside. Instead I heard some murmuring from the living room at the far end of the corridor and I headed forward, thinking that Myles might be watching TV and failed to hear the ringing doorbell's silent alarm. I wasn´t prepared for what I stepped into but was able to let my humor overtake my surprise.

"Hello boys!" I managed to say before starting to giggle like a school girl.

The joy didn´t last long as after dinner I had to spill out why I had to come to see my brother.

_Julian´s POV _

The silence that followed the bomb that Maddie had dropped on us was totally awkward. I looked at Myles who had all sorts of emotions running over his face which had quickly lost color.

"What are you talking about Maddie?" was the only thing he could press out. "Father came to see me in New York, yes, but he didn´t mention a single word!"

I got off my chair at the dining table, put my arm around his shoulder and guided him to the couch in the living room. He was barely able to walk and seemed to be more than happy to have me support him. Since the first weekend we had spent together in New York, Myles had established a place in my heart like I never thought someone would again after Greg had died in his tragic accident. Seeing him shocked like this was a heartbreaking moment for me, too.


	18. Lovers and friends

**A/N**

**The disease we are talking about in this chapter is affecting one of my loved ones, so I pretty know a lot about all around it. Luckily it´s still in an early stage and despite everything not that dramatic as here in our story.**

**Lets cross the fingers that it stays like this for a long long time.**

**Enjoy the story!**

*Flashback*

Our first night together at my home in Memphis was the beginning of a comfortable companionship between Myles and me during the last few weeks. It was hard at first meeting him on campus or in the office and not being able to just drag him towards me and smack a kiss on his desirable lips each time I saw him.

Though we couldn´t hide the joy sparkling in our eyes every time we met somewhere officially, we managed to keep our relationship a secret to colleagues and students. After all this was Memphis and not New York and certain standards were required of being a professor at Lance University. We enjoyed our alone time as much as possible and we had established a certain routine in our lives.

I was still encountering a lot of problems with my cheerleading student, Marti. I still couldn't believe what she had done when I had assigned her to the Travis case, which involved a challenge to the three-strikes law that applied to the commitment of a third felony and required a life sentence for the convicted man.

He maintained he was innocent, stating he had been outsmarted in a line-up when someone had mistakenly identified him as the one who had robbed a pharmacy. Unbeknownst to me, Marti and one of my other students, Morgan, being the overeager students that they were, started to do research on their own and had discovered some discrepancies between Travis's detention and the witness identification.

Their investigation had made some people nervous and had threatened to jeopardize my case before I even had a chance to plead for my client's innocence. To prevent any further trouble, then, I had no choice but to take Marti off the case.

A little while later she had the nerve to throw in my face the statement that she had chosen me as her professor because of my reputation for helping the innocent and still seeing the human behind the case, not just treating it as just another case to try, but also a cause worth fighting for. So she had also resigned from my law class, being utterly disappointed in me and my behavior.

That had caught me off guard.

I was happy to have Myles over that evening to discuss with him what had happened that day. As my co-worker in the office he was also familiar with the case, so I could openly discuss with him what had occurred.

"Julian, do you still believe you are working on that case because you believe in the person's innocence, or just because you want to win a prominent bench case?" he asked me while he was lying with his head in my lap on the couch in my living room. We had enjoyed a delicious Thai take out earlier while I had told him about the things that had happened that same day in the university. I stroked my fingers through his hair, and before I could answer him I had to bend down and place a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" was all he could press out after I let him come up for air again after quite a while.

"That´s for making me think about more than just a "case" and point out to me what´s really important here," I told him. "Myles, I am so grateful to have you here. You can't imagine how helpful it is to have another mind to reflect my actions and help point out the obvious. "

Myles turned himself around and straddled my lap. "Well, Counselor, there are a lot more things that I could point out to you at the moment. Why don´t I start right away," he said smiling broadly and before I knew it my shirt was gone and he started to work on the fly of my pants. I enjoyed his treatment but when I wanted to start to unbutton his shirt and jeans, too, he took my arms and held them over my head, silencing my protest with a kiss and then starting to place feather kisses downwards from my jaw, neck and chest. After giving my nipples some extra attention he looked at me silently, questioning if he could loosen my arms and whether I would not interfere in the ministration of my body. I just nodded; there were no words necessary. Licking down my body towards my groin he managed to take off my pants and underwear at the same time so that I was completely naked by the time he reached his object of desire which of course wasn´t just lying there and waiting to be called; instead it was quite erect and looking forward to being the center of attention for the near future.

He took just the tip of my dick into his mouth and let his tongue dance over my slit. To deepen the effect he fondled my balls and looked right into my eyes at the moment I lost control and came into his mouth like a steam train on full speed. I was panting heavily; Myles totally knew how to get me into orgasms I rarely had experienced before, even by just giving me an ordinary blow job.

I pulled him up again so he was lying on my body, his head sideways on my chest, listening to my slowly lowering heartbeat.

"Something doesn´t feel right here, "I told him. He lifted his head and looked at me with questioning pools of blue.

"Somebody has definitely too many clothes on," I told him smiling, as I took him by his hand and pulled him up of his half kneeling position in front of me.

We always enjoyed showering together when he was at my place and I was happy that I was kind of a shower addict too; I had a shower similar to the one in Myles' penthouse in New York installed in my bathroom. Of course, it wasn't made from the same state of the art, extravagant material like his was, but nevertheless it was big enough for us both to fit in and have some quality time together. I took distinct pleasure in slowly peeling his clothes one by one from his admirable body, kissing every new piece of skin as soon as it was liberated from its shell. Of course this attention didn´t go by unnoticed by certain body parts of his and when he was finally naked we hurried into the shower cabin. There was no time left for lengthy foreplay; the teasing had been too much on both sides. Myles took one of the ever ready condoms nearby, looked at me, cocked an eyebrow and then trailed his finger along my spine towards my ass. When he reached my hole, I turned around to position myself against the shower wall to give him the best access to heighten our pleasure. The warm water was running down our bodies and silenced the groans that mutually left our throats. His fingers stretched me carefully before he entered me with one hard thrust. He had already discovered that I didn't bottom very often and that I liked it to be prepared before he entered with his rather considerable dick.

While thrusting into me he reached around me between my body and the shower wall and started to stroke my dick with his gifted hand. Good thing that I had the wall to lean on, because with just a little more manipulating I would have collapsed on the floor out of sheer pleasure. We both came at nearly the same moment and when he had shot his load into the condom I was grateful for the wall's support as he collapsed on me. I moaned a little when he left me, but he turned me around and pulled me towards him so that we both were fully covered by the water coming out of the rain showerhead and mutually cleaned up the reminders of our previous encounter. That again led to more special care…

Later, sitting on the couch in terry robes, enjoying a glass of wine before bed, I patted my thighs as a signal for Myles to lie down again. I really enjoyed the togetherness that resulted from our encounters. Not many words were spoken in these moments; we just enjoyed each other's company.

"Tomorrow I am going to tell Marti that I want to have her back on the case," I finally said, breaking the silence after a while. "She deserves to be back. She's very brave fighting like she does and reminds me of my old days, "I stated.

"Mmmmh," was the only answer I got from the half sleeping Myles with his head in my lap. I smiled down at him, still so grateful to have him in my life and share things I never thought I would share with anyone again. "Come on, sleepyhead, let´s take this over to the bed; it'll surely be more comfortable there when you wake up in the morning." I tried to wake him but the only answer was a light snoring from the drowsy, languid body. How a person could be so out of it from one moment to the other I´ll never understand. It was like turning out a light, just like this.

Good thing I went to the gym on a regular basis, I thought, because it wasn´t too hard for me take his slender body and carry him back to my bedroom. As I gently lay him down on the mattress, I just left his terry robe in place to not disturb his deep slumber and got comfortable beside him. It didn´t take me long to fall asleep; after all, it was an exhausting day and falling asleep with Myles at my side always made it far easier for me to relax.

The next day I had looked for Marti and found her in the law library sorting out the connections between the witnesses, victims and defendant. I told her that she was back on the case and offered her the resources of the law library and my connections to find out all that would be necessary to help our suspect. She couldn´t help but hug me out of sheer joy, which I didn´t really appreciate but I could understand.

*End flashback*

As I looked at Myles, I could imagine he was recalling his father's visit to his apartment three weeks ago.

Myles sat beside me on the couch, looking at Maddie with his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. He still couldn´t say anything about the bomb Maddie had dropped a while ago. I felt him trembling and then he pressed his face in the crook of my neck. I heard him mumbling something in between sobs, but I didn´t understand anything. I left my arms around him for support and looked at Maddie who had seated herself in a chair across from the couch.

"So please, Maddie, "I looked at her questioningly, "please tell us what has happened with your father. I assure you that Myles didn´t have any idea why his father had come to see him in the penthouse, he just came and left after a few minutes without saying a word. Myles was really devastated then!" Of course I didn´t tell her about my method of pain relief that I had offered Myles after his father's visit.

"The weekend you had spent with Myles in New York, Father had come back from Germany. He had told us it was supposed to be a business trip, but he had also used it to confirm a worsening condition of a disease called renal cysts. Turns out that he had been suffering quite a while from this disease but he never told us anything about it. The disease is inheritable and mostly caught only by coincidence. Normally it remains unnoticeable, but as you grow older the kidneys begin to fail and a dialysis or a transplant is necessary in the end."

I noticed Myles getting rigid in my arms and looked at him. He just took my hand, squeezed it and looked at Maddie without saying a word.

"Hold on," I said, "he´s had this condition and never said a word to you? If it's inheritable, why hasn´t he ever mentioned it to both of so you could get tested, too?"

"Obviously you don´t know my father very well," she answered. "He´s a very proud man and being sick doesn´t have any space on his agenda. So he carried his knowledge around for a long time without telling us. But now, as it´s nearly too late, his doctor pushed him to come forward to us. Mother and I got tested for a possible donation and we thought that Myles was going through the process here in Memphis. Father asked us not to bother him under any circumstances and that he surely would come around."

Myles couldn´t hold back his agitation any longer. "But why, Maddie," he muttered between sobs, "why didn´t he say anything to me! I know that he despises my lifestyle but does that mean he wouldn't let me help him? I would have ripped a kidney out by myself to help him and you know that!"

Maddie came over to join us on the couch. She touched Myles' shoulder and made him look at her.

"Myles, of course I know that. It´s just when I didn´t hear anything from you for the past few weeks, I was really astonished; it was so unlike you."

I let her sit with her brother and got up to the nearby bar to fill two glasses with whiskey. I motioned the bottle towards Maddie, asking her if she would like to have one too. She nodded and I returned with the three glasses to the couch. We just emptied the glasses with one gulp and I noticed that Myles relaxed a bit more beside me, getting a grip on himself.

"Maddie, tell me, what is it we can do now to help Father? I´ll go on Monday to get tested. Or maybe I should go to the hospital right away and get tested," he said urgently as he started to get up from the couch.

"Easy, Myles," I held him back, "there´s no need to rush now, please." He collapsed back on the seat and looked from Maddie to me and back. "How could Father do that to me, rejecting me in his greatest moment of need, that´s what I don´t get," he said, taking my hand again to search for reassurance.

"Okay, guys," I stated, "why don´t we get a good night's sleep before we decide what to do and talk about everything tomorrow morning? Let´s talk to your parents tomorrow, too, so we can clear up any questions about what had happened and how we progress from here." My lawyerish brain took over and both Maddie and Myles seemed to be happy with the decision.

Myles showed Maddie to her room and I saw them engaging in a long hug at the doorstep. You could really see that they had a strong bond with each other and I was pretty sure they would come out of this fate possibly harmed but stronger.

Later in bed, I had Myles lying at my side, his head comfortably resting on my bare chest. Engaging in any sort of physical activity had been out of the question after this devastating news. He had taken my hand in his and my arm was around his shoulder. I caressed his soft skin with my thumb. Incredible how this little endearment had become something natural between us and I was happy to be Myles' rock to hold on to at the moment.

"Don´t interpret too much into your father´s action," I whispered to him. "Tomorrow is another day and we are going to find out all about his disease and talk to him. Ok?" With this I gave him a light squeeze at his shoulder. I noticed him shuffle a bit around, lift himself up and place a kiss on my lips. We fooled around a little bit, and then he went back to his former position with his head on my chest.

"Thanks for being my lover and my friend!" he said firmly. When I took a breath to answer him he put his finger on my lips to silence me. "No more words, Julian. Let´s go to sleep. It will be a long and difficult day tomorrow." Once more he amazed me with his ability to fall asleep quickly as I felt his body becoming limp followed soon afterward by a light snoring.

I lay awake for a while longer, letting my mind wonder over organ donations and what I possibly knew of the procedure. I had heard of the possibility of donating a kidney to a next of kin or even strangers if the blood work matched. Fortunately I hadn´t been in need of something like that and neither had any of the people I knew. All of a sudden an unfortunate realization hit me with full force. Myles was gay! Being a member of the community I had heard of gay men being deferred from donating blood or organs. Would Myles even be allowed to donate a kidney to his father even if he was a match? Or would this only widen the rift between father and son if he wasn´t allowed to donate his kidney? I squeezed Myles' shoulder which I still had in my embrace, carefully to not wake him up. Eventually, sleep finally overtook me and we both had a good night's sleep. Myles' nightmares seemed to occur only in his penthouse in New York; since we had started sharing beds every once in a while overnight at his or my place, he had slept like an angel without anything disturbing his sleep.

The next morning I woke up because someone was trailing feather light, tickling kisses upwards from my chest towards my face, and a hand was on my dick. That caused an instant smile on my face. The sun was shining through the half closed shades and warming the air. I didn´t want to open my eyes; I just wanted to enjoy the attention I was being given.

"Good morning, beautiful, open your eyes, I know you're awake," I heard a husky voice whisper in between kisses.

"Hmmmm," was the only answer I was able to express. His hand around my morning stiffness felt too good to allow me to leave my state of slumber just yet. His lips finally reached mine and while we were engaged in a deep kiss, he jerked me off with his hand and as he caressed his thumb lightly over my slit. Had I mentioned that this was one of my favorite methods to wake up in the morning?

After I came, we lay back on the pillows; I was still panting quite a bit as I tried to slow down my speeding heartbeat. I lay myself sideways and rested on my elbow to look at Myles. My left index finger trailed an invisible path down his body from his jaw to his groin but I was stopped by him midway.

"No, Julian, that was just for you," he said and placed a kiss on my bare chest where it was a comfortable place to reach without much effort. "Let´s get up and get ready to face my parents. I can hear the shower running, so Maddie must be awake already. Let´s not make her wait. We can shower together so it will be faster to get ready."

I doubted his last statement, knowing how most of our showers ended but didn´t comment it. We both put on our briefs before leaving the bedroom; after all a woman was present….

"Good morning boys," Maddie greeted us happily while preparing breakfast. I could already see that her skills preparing a meal outdid those of her brother; the kitchen looked far more organized than when he was doing the same favor for me. "Did you sleep well? Any special wishes for breakfast, or has the pre-breakfast protein shake been enough already?"

"Maddie!" Myles shouted, his face getting an adorable color of pink on his cheeks.

"Everything is fine with us," I told her, saving her from Myles' anger by taking him by the hand and leading him to the bathroom. We took a really quick shower, at least considering the time it normally took for us to shower together, and joined Maddie at the breakfast table some 20 minutes later. It all smelled so wonderful, I thought as we returned; Maddie had a talent for preparing a good meal and I was happy that the day would begin with a good foundation. Who the hell knew what we would have to face in the next few hours?

"I gave it some thought," Maddie stated, returning to the reason why she had come to visit us. "It would be better if we all go and take the private plane to go see Father in person. It will be easier to clear the air face to face. I don´t think calling him would help much. And anyway, you want to get tested so why not do it directly there in New York at the place where all of Father's medical records are kept?" She looked at us both with questioning eyes. "It´s Sunday today so you are off work anyway. You could be back here tonight."

Myles looked at me. "Would you come with me, Julian? I don´t want to go through all of it alone. I want to introduce you properly to my father and show him how important you are to me. Besides, I am afraid of him rejecting me again, though he barely is in the position to do so."

"Of course, Myles, no way would I let you go through this alone. There´s not much I have to do today; let me make some calls to clear my schedule tomorrow and we will have at least two days to sort things out in New York. I still hadn´t told him any of my concerns regarding him being gay and possibly being refused as an organ donor. My knowledge was too minimal to really be sure of my belief, so I let it slip for the moment. I felt it was more important to reunite father and son as soon as possible and get all the necessary procedures started immediately.

After we all had cleaned up the breakfast table and stored the dishes in the dishwasher I made the calls to reschedule my appointments for the next day. Myles had been designated to do office work the entire next day, so that could easily be done some other time. So, at around 10 a.m. we left Myles' house to head to the airport to board the private plane, which would, once again, take us to New York.


	19. A sunny day in September

Myles the II's POV

"What the fuck!"

"Myles, calm down," I said evenly as I finally stood up from my chair behind the desk, patiently allowing my son to rant after bursting into my office. I came around and leaned against the desk, crossing my arms over my chest, letting Myles pace and mumble under his breath.

"Why, Dad? I would really have appreciated not being told by my sister about your health problems," Myles sighed loudly, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

I was told earlier that Myles and Maddie were on their way to see me by Franklin, bless his heart and foresight to warn me. So I was prepared for the confrontation and tried desperately to form a speech in my mind as what to say once the time came. Suddenly, everything I had rehearsed was forgotten. Seeing Myles so angry and hurt? I heard him sniffle as I watched him turn away from me and pause.

"Listen, Son, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I tried, I swear I tried. It's just, I freaked out. I know, I know, so uncharacteristic of me."

Myles just stared at me with a blank look on his face. His eyelashes were damp from the tears he'd wiped away before turning back towards me.

"You have a new partner, Myles! Christ, I actually witnessed the two of you together. You need to give an old man time to process that, you know." I pushed off the edge of the desk and started doing some pacing of my own recalling the scene of Myles and Julian in their robes at the Penthouse.

"Dad, it's been a couple weeks. A phone call would have been okay with me, really."

"Hate me if you must, but now you know the truth. Sadly there is nothing you can do about it."

"So, that's it, then? You're just shutting me out?"

"Myles, wake up, medically you can't help me."

"Why the fuck not? I have plans to get tested later..."

"Don't bother, they wouldn't allow you to donate any body organs anyway."

"Who is 'they'?" Myles practically screamed out. "You're my father for fucks' sake."

I stopped pacing and stood in front of my son trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Myles, you're gay, with a new partner. No surgeon will transplant your kidney into anyone, not even your own father."

"That's fucked up, Dad! So fucked up! I've been safe my whole life, I've always tested negative... always!"

Seeing the tears well up in my son's eyes was heartbreaking which led me to grab the back of his neck and press my forehead to his.

"Don't worry about it, Son, we'll figure something out."

Myles' POV

The elevator door opened to my penthouse and I was greeted by Julian and Maddie eagerly awaiting the news of how the meeting went with my father. I just raised my hand to let them know I wasn't ready to talk about it yet, dropping my elevator key on the hall table, as I passed them.

"I'm sorry, I just need a few moments," I said as I continued to my room and shut the door.

I went straight for my Macbook and flipped it open. After a moment to let it power up, I typed "gay organ donation" into the search engine. I spent about twenty minutes browsing and was disappointed to find very little of the legality of what I was looking for, although most sites did concur with what Father had said to me. My heart sank. I slammed the cover closed and had the urge to toss the computer off the bed, but instead I hugged it.

I felt helpless, utterly helpless

_**Flashback**_

8:49 a.m.

_"Hey Elijah! Why are you calling me so early, I'm right in the middle of my shower," I said overly loud above the sound of the water jets and my stereo speakers blasting out Johann Sebastian Bach. I had just finished working out on the treadmill._

_"Myles, I think we just had an earthquake," Elijah said, sounding out of breath._

_"What are you talking about, I didn't feel anything."_

_"It sure felt like it to me."_

_"Christ, Elijah, are you in your office?" I asked as I turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and ambled down the hall still dripping wet._

_"Yeah, just got here a few minutes ago. I'm in the boardroom, but there are no windows in here. I'm not sure what's going on."_

_I rounded the corner and headed straight for the tall floor to ceiling windows. What I saw, hit me hard. It felt like I was hit with a tractor trailer truck._

_"Elijah," I calmly said, "get out!"_

_"I am, I'm in my office now."_

_"Elijah, listen to me, get out of the building and come straight here. Do you hear me? Come straight here, Baby!"_

_"I'll be fine. I think I can see you in your window, but it's hard to be sure," Elijah chuckled a little, "Myles, are you naked?"_

_"Yes, I'm naked, I just told you I was in the shower," I answered, trying not to panic and keeping my tone light and cheerful. "I really need you to come home, Baby, okay?"_

_"Sure, Myles, okay. I just need to finish up one thing and then... Oh, well, they are asking everyone to leave the building... I'll be there soon, Honey."_

_"Don't hang up, Baby, just keep talking to me," I said as my voice cracked a little. "I see you waving, Elijah, you're such a little kid sometimes."_

_"I know, you make me feel so giddy inside, I can't help it," Elijah said. I could tell he was grinning by the tone of his voice. It sounded so young when he smiled and talked at the same time._

_I was starting to really panic, seeing fire trucks pass on the streets heading towards Elijah's building. There was smoke billowing from the opposite side of the building where his office was. I prayed then, I prayed very hard everything would be okay, I prayed nobody was in those offices, I prayed it wasn't as bad as it looked. I had no idea what caused the smoke, I just knew there was something horrible happening._

_"Baby, go on, move away from the window and get out of the building, okay," I begged him, still trying to keep my voice from shaking. I pressed my hand to the window, touching him from a distance._

_"Okay, I'm going."_

_He gave one last wave and turned away. I could hear him going through his desk, taking whatever he needed with him, papers, briefcase, keys. I heard him walking to the door and talking to someone. It was a mumble of words... blocked... no elevator... smoke... firemen... roof... stairs... I couldn't make out what was being said, but I could hear a woman's panicked voice._

_"Myles, I have to go. I guess the exits are crammed with people and there's a panic of sorts..."_

_"Elijah, don't you dare hang up on me, please!" I panicked._

_"Jeez, Honey, you okay?"_

_"NO, I'm not okay, your building is on fire and ... Christ... get the fuck out, just get out!" I practically screamed._

_"Oh my God, why didn't you say that in the first place?"_

_"I didn't want you to panic."_

_"Okay, okay... the elevators are not working, the stairs are so full of people, but I'll squeeze in with them."_

_"Okay, thank you, I love you, just come home to me, Baby!"_

_"I love you, too, Honey. Everything will be fine, you'll see."_

_I couldn't leave the window, no matter how many times I tried. Ten minutes passed, then fifteen minutes. The smoke was very heavy, there were flames... OH MY GOD!_

9:05 a.m.

_I stood frozen, terror in my heart._

_"Elijah, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!", I screamed over and over._

_"I am, I'm sweating," he gasped for breath, "this is taking so long, I feel like I'm getting nowhere. There are firemen actually going up the stairs, so we have to stop to let them pass with all their equipment."_

_I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched a Boeing 767 head straight for the South Tower of the World Trade Center and continue directly into it. It was at that very moment that I realized what caused the North Tower to become engulfed in flames and smoke. I was numb. I pressed my forehead against the window, my body started shaking uncontrollably._

_"Myles, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"_

_"Baby, just keep going, okay, don't stop, just get out!"_

_"I'm trying, but we stopped moving. I don't know why. It's so hot in here. I'm helping a woman who hurt her ankle."_

_"You're such a good man, Elijah, always helping others."_

_"Thank you, Myles, so are you. I don't know why we're not moving. It's so hot, it's hard to breathe."_

_It was so frustrating, knowing Elijah wasn't out of the building, as I tried to remain calm. I knew his office was above the level of the impact and it scared me immensely. I felt like I needed to do something, but there was nothing I could do._

_"You'll be fine Elijah, take deep breaths. Do you have your inhaler?"_

_"No, it's in my suit coat and I took it off, it was too hot, I don't know where it is now, I must have dropped it, it's so hot Myles, so hard to breathe, it's so hot..."_

_Elijah was having trouble talking, mostly mumbling, but as long as he talked to me, I didn't care what he was saying, just as long as I knew he was still alive. _

_"Baby, it's okay, you'll be just fine. I love you and you'll be home soon."_

9:59 a.m.

_"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" I softly exhaled, trembling, watching the scene unfold before my eyes, the South Tower collapsing in a plume of ash and debris. It reminded me of a perfectly orchestrated demolition of old buildings, timed explosions and perfect executions. I felt the reverberations in my Penthouse._

_"Myles, oh my God, what was that?"_

_"Baby, how are you doing? Have you moved anymore?" I asked. I was terrified, but I refused to answer his question._

_"No, something is terribly wrong, we're blocked, too much smoke and heat below us. They want to put out the fire before we can pass. I'm so fucking scared, Myles, I'm so scared."_

_My heart shattered into tiny little pieces._

_"I know, Baby, I know. You'll be okay, just be patient, you'll get out soon."_

_"I love you, Myles! I am looking forward to having a really nice dinner tonight by the fire, on the floor, wine, blanket. Maybe...," I heard Elijah gasp for breath, "maybe tomorrow we'll go find a tree in the park...," another small gasp of breath, "one that has turned to autumn colors early...," another gasp, "lay beneath it and look up..."_

_I turned my back to the window and slid down to the floor._

_"I love you, Elijah. We'll find a tree and do just that. You'll be home soon, Baby, real soon."_

_I felt the heat of my own tears streaming down my face._

_I felt helpless... utterly helpless!_

10:28 a.m. - The World Trade Center's North Tower collapses...

_**End flashback**_

I left the bedroom and walked to the living area. I found Maddie and Julian looking at me expectantly and with caution.

I let myself fall onto the leather sofa next to Julian. I was so deflated and really just wanted an escape, but knew there was none.

"He doesn't want me to bother getting tested," I calmly said.

They both were so unusually patient; I thought for a moment maybe their tongues were tied.

"He says no surgeon would ever transplant an organ from a gay man, even if it's his own father who needs it."

"We don't know that for sure, Myles," Julian said.

"Oh, Julian, ever the optimist."

Julian took my face in his hands, forcing me to look him straight in the eyes. I could feel the heat of his fingers against my skin, so forceful, yet his touch was so tender. I was really falling for him – every day, every hour, every minute, I felt safe in his arms.

"Myles, listen to me. This isn't the end, we won't give up on your Dad. He said no surgeon would do the transplant, but he never said he wouldn't allow it. There must be someone out there who is willing to do the surgery."

I heard his words, but his eyes hypnotized me. The words didn't make sense to me.

"Baby, did you hear me? Your father never said he wouldn't accept your kidney... did he?" Julian questioned.

I shook my head from side to side, feeling his thumbs brush over my cheeks, caressing gently.

"We'll find a way to help Daddy, Myles," Maddie added as she came over and sat on the other side of me. She rested her chin on my shoulder and hugged me from behind. Julian kissed me on the forehead and I began feeling a bit more hopeful.

I had the two best people in the world by my side for support. How could I go wrong with that?


	20. Bad news?

Madelainas POV

The flight back to New York was uneventful. It gave me some time to observe my brother´s relationship with Julian. They made a perfect match, both tall with well shaped bodies and similar attitudes. Good thing we had double seats on the plane, I think if not, they would have been sitting in each other´s lap during the flight. Myles really had found a great connection with Julian and I noticed that a lot of interaction between them happened without words.

Might he have found his soul mate after the tragic loss of Elijah all those years ago? He so deserved to be happy again! I remember him being devastated for a long time and it took even longer to convince him to use his loft again, the place where he had to witness the tragic circumstances which lead to the death of Elijah and more than 3000 other people.

Though the reason for the travel was a sad one, we spent the time chatting and I learned to admire Julian and his sincere behavior even more. He told us about his parents who, from the moment he came out to them accepted him for what he was and that he was really looking forward to taking Myles with him soon to meet them. His little stories about family life at his home made the way to New York seem shorter than it really was and time literally flew by very fast. But I still noticed a sad shadow in Myles' usually sparkling eyes, meaning that something still was on his mind despite showing us that all was fine with him.

Franklin was picking us up at the private section of the airport. Originally we had planned to go to my apartment to talk about how to approach Father with the donation issue. But Myles vehemently insisted on seeing our father alone first. Even Julian couldn´t convince him to at least take me with him; he would have waited somewhere in a cafeteria nearby to avoid putting any more pressure Father and Myles' relationship than necessary, but Myles was steadfastly determined to go on his own.

So Franklin had dropped us at Myles' penthouse and continued onto our parent's home with my brother. I let Julian into the apartment and when he passed me to enter the loft; I let out a little sigh. "What?" he asked turning around, with an eyebrow arched up.

"I am thinking of Myles and his encounter with our father," I said while stepping out of the elevator. "I still think it would have been better to face him together." Julian put his arm around my shoulder to give me a comforting squeeze and led me to the couch in Myles' spacious living room. I looked out of the window over to the place where the Twin Towers used to be. Sitting here and observing the view made me realize all of a sudden how devastating the loss of Elijah had been for him and why he never bothered to come back too often to this place. It never had occurred to me why, but now, all of a sudden I realized the real depth of his loss 10 years ago.

To distract myself for the moment I turned to Julian. "What a terrible host I am to you. Would you like something to drink, a coffee or something?"

"Actually, a coffee would be nice," he answered with a smile.

I busied myself in the kitchen looking for all necessary items to start the coffee machine. While preparing everything I silently watched Julian on the sofa. He was looking at one of Myles' art magazines, spread out on the coffee table in the living room. I could see the admiring and sometimes smiling look on his face as he turned the pages. – "_Why do all the interesting and good looking people have to be gay?_ _Sometimes I wish I were a man too, really!"_

With a sigh I filled two colorful mugs with coffee and called out to Julian to ask if he wanted some milk and sugar with his.

"Only 4 spoons of sugar please, that will suffice," he answered with a smile on his soft lips, seemingly anticipating my response to his demand. "Oh, now I know why you are such a sweet person," I responded. I think his smile even got a bit broader.

I added the requested amount of sugar to his coffee, put a spoon in it to stir the now sweet brew and returned to the couch.

Looking at the magazine Julian was holding in his lap I could see that he was admiring an article about the latest show at the MOMA here in New York. The exhibitions were displayed and photographed so wonderfully, it was almost as if you were in the museum seeing and touching them personally.

"Are you interested in art, Julian?" I asked him. He took a sip of his coffee, nodding to let me know that I had added the right amount of sugar. "I certainly am," he answered softly, while I observed a slight timbre in his voice. "My former boyfriend had been an artist and being here the first time in New York many years ago, we had made plans about where he would like his work to be hanging or standing in this particular museum."

"What happened to the plans?" I asked him.

Julian´s POV

"They were destroyed by real life…," I answered with a lump in my throat, placing the magazine back on the coffee table and standing up to walk over to the window.

Looking out over the city I once wanted to conquer with Greg I told Madelaina our story, which up until now I hadn´t even told to Myles. Up until now, there had not been the right time to share it. I had to remain at the window as I told the story about Greg and me to hide my eyes still filling with tears after so many years. He had been such a promising young man, so skillful in his art. When I had finished telling my story I felt Madelaina´s hand on my shoulder as she gave me a comforting squeeze.

"So that´s why you never came back here after the first time?", she asked silently. Turning my gaze away from the city glowing in the afternoon sun and meeting her emerald green eyes I just nodded.

"Things were too hard for me to process to come back here alone. And when Myles asked me a couple of weeks ago to come here with him to his home town on the spur of the moment, I didn´t hesitate. Deciding to come here with Myles is the best thing I´ve done in ages, and I surely don´t regret one minute of it," I told her sincerely.

Madelaina led me back to the couch where we were sitting before.

"Sorry to hear that about your boyfriend. I can't imagine what you went through, losing him," she told me sincerely. "Have you talked to Myles about it already?"

Before I could give her an answer to that question we heard the elevator rumble and soon after the door opened as Myles entered his loft. I was about to get up and embrace him in a welcoming and comforting hug, but as if he had anticipated my intention he just waved at us and with some words of excuse he rushed to his room.

I let myself fall back on the couch at Maddie's side and looked at her questioningly.

"Leave him for a moment. Being here in New York again rouses not only good memories for my brother," she told me before she motioned to the two empty coffee mugs to ask me if I would like another cup. I agreed because, as silly it sounded, at least the mug gave me something to hold on while I didn´t know how to deal with Myles' reaction coming home.

When she came back from the kitchen with the refilled mugs she returned to the before abandoned question:

"So have you talked to Myles about Greg?"

I shook my head and looked down at my feet.

"There wasn´t a chance so far," I said quietly, "we were just enjoying our company and being in Memphis far away from New York, it wasn´t really an issue." Smiling and looking back at her I said, "If you know what I mean".

"Oh my god, Julian, please, TMI!" She laughed shortly, slapping my arm.

"But now that you mention not so good memories, I noticed that the last time we spent here he had a major nightmare during the night," I told her with concern in my voice.

"What?" she looked at me with wide eyes. "He never mentioned nightmares to me. The only thing I know is that he doesn´t like to stay in this loft alone, so he avoids staying here overnight during his visits to New York; he prefers instead to stay with me or our parents."

"I think he isn´t even aware of them," I answered her honestly. I remembered our first night here in the loft together and the following morning. "He was shouting and panting, covered in sweat but the next morning he came and acted as if nothing had happened," I told her.

"Has he ever told you about Elijah?" she asked me with her eyebrows raised.

"Nope, he hasn´t mentioned him so far. Is it someone he loved or still loves?" I couldn´t hide the fear in my voice while a pang of jealousy ran through my body.

"Let´s just say that you two will have a lot to talk about besides what happens to our father. Let´s just keep this conversation between us for the moment," she told me. "Elijah was his boyfriend and worked in the Twin Towers on 9/11. But he should talk to you about it, it´s not my place and not the time to discuss this, it´s just to let you know that you are not the only one grieving. I am sure you can both draw a lot of strength from your relationship because you both went through similar experiences."

Before I could answer her we heard the door of the master bedroom being opened. Myles chose that moment to interrupt what we were talking about and came to sit beside me on the couch. He still looked very devastated. I could literally hear the wheels in his mind turning.

He told us about his visit to his father and about what he thought of being "the bad news".

But I couldn´t but point the obvious out to him:

"Your father never said he wouldn't accept your kidney... did he?"

It took some time for him to realize what I had said. He totally collapsed between us on the couch and I was happy to feel that he relaxed between Maddie hugging him from behind and me holding his head in my hands as I looked deep into his shaded blue eyes. "You hear me? All will turn out well! Isn´t that the reason we both studied law? To fight injustice and neglect?"

The afternoon found us bent over our laptops as together we tried to research as much information as we could about gays donating an organ, its restrictions and its consequences.

We found some pretty interesting and encouraging blogs and websites of people who had needed to address this problem the same way that we did now.

The next time we noticed, night had fallen outside and the city of New York sparkled under the black sky from our observation point by Myles' floor-to-ceiling windows. Two hours before we had ordered Thai food from a nearby restaurant and all the boxes, our notes and the laptops were spread out in the living room.

I got up from my chair at the kitchen table and stretched my stiff muscles. "I don´t know about you, but I really need a break," I called over to the siblings on the couch who were sticking their heads together, looking at a website on Myles' Mac.

First I didn´t get any reaction. "Hello, Earth to MacAllister! Anybody home?" I repeated my request a bit louder, smiling when they both looked up as if they had been caught with their hands in the candy jar.

"I really need a break," I told them again. "Don´t you think it´s better to start over fresh tomorrow? We have found a lot of information about the issue, but I think it would be wise to talk to the doctors tomorrow and get their opinion. No need in brooding here the whole night long if we don´t even know what the docs opinion is on our issue. Maybe he has something to share with us we still don´t know about and might not even be able to find on the internet." I raised my eyebrows questioningly and sent a reassuring smile towards Myles.

He looked at his sister, got up from the couch and joined me in front of the coffee table where they had both been sitting before.

"Julian, how would I survive without you?" he said while putting his arms around my waist and leaning his head against my chest. "You would, but with less fun," I whispered in his ear, lowering my head so that only he could heard my voice. I felt a chuckle arise in his body as he hugged me tightly.

He leaned back from the embrace, looked at me and then at Maddie: "Let´s go out and visit Michael´s club, shall we? Maddie, you care to join us?"

"Oh, please, no Myles. Me alone between hundreds of beautiful males and nobody interested in me? That´s frustrating as hell," she said, pouting like a ten year old.

"Nonononono, Maddie, you´re not backing away that simply. We're all in this together and we are going to have fun together!" Myles went over to take Maddie's hand and pull her off the couch. "Go pull yourself together in the guestroom shower. I know you still have clothes here which will more than suffice for a night out with us."

With those words he pushed her towards the guest room which had been designated to be mine not so long ago, but had never been used by me when things had turned out so much better for Myles and me. Returning to my side, he looked at me wiggling his eyebrows and pulled me towards the master bedroom. "I think we do need some preparation of our own!"

Who was I to deny it?


	21. Coming to terms

**A/N**

Again, sorry for the late update. Here´s a little recap of the latest chapter, to safe your time and avoid rereading it again:

Myles, Maddie and Julian had flown to New York together to meet Myles and Maddie´s father and discuss with him the possibilities of organ donation and Myles getting tested to see if he was a match. While Myles insisted on going to see his father alone, Julian and Maddie waited in Myles penthouse and have a little talk about Julian´s and Myles' past.

The afternoon is spend with research for the complications when gay men want to donate an organ, in the evening they spend some time at Michael´s club.

_Next morning – Dr. Malcolm Hargreaves' office at the Renal Clinic in Queens_

Dr. Hargreaves' POV

I entered my office on Monday morning in an exceptionally good mood. A golf tournament on the weekend with some friends in upstate New York had turned out to be very relaxing and the hotel we had stayed in had provided us with excellent food and wine. After working like four weeks in a row to tend to my most critically ill patients, I had needed this escape to reload my tired body and reenergize myself. Joyfully I greeted my secretary Marsha, who always managed to be at the office before me, no matter what time I decided to come in for work. I resolved to one day ask her if she was sleeping in my office so she could always be ready for my inquiries.

I handed her a box of candies which I had purchased at the chocolate shop at the hotel. They assured me that it was a special brand, exclusively manufactured and prepared only for sale

in this particular place. Marsha was blushing a little as she thanked me.

"That wouldn´t have been necessary, Dr. Hargreaves!"

"Don´t complain, Marsha," I said, "Enjoy!"

Then I patiently waited till she had put away the candies and retrieved the list with today´s patients; as she handed it to me, I noticed her looking expectantly at me.

"What?" I said, "Something wrong?"

"I don´t want to destroy your good mood from the past weekend, but look who´s first on the list for today," she said, pointing with her perfectly manicured fingers to the name on the top of the list.

"Oh..," was the only comment I was able to give her for the moment, as I took the list and headed on to my office, closing the door thoughtfully behind me.

The first name on the list, Myles MacAllister II, was one of my oldest patients, having been in my treatment since the first time his disease had been diagnosed. His disease had been discovered at a normal checkup procedure during an ultrasound some 25 years ago. I had talked with him at length regarding all the options available for his disease, telling him that it would progress slowly but that it would lead to renal failure one day. I had also told him that he should inform his son and daughter about it, as it was an inheritable disease which ran in the family. It could be possible that they were affected too. But he steadfastly refused to inform them, and had even forbidden me from talking to them about anything. He was a very strong, stubborn man, trying to deny the disease and live his life without letting his family know.

He refused to accept my help in passing the knowledge onto his family, even though I had offered; nevertheless he came in for checkups on a regular basis. Over the years we had grown fond of each other, even progressing to greeting each other on a first-name basis, though I never could convince him to open up to his family about his disease. Lately his kidneys' condition had worsened; the cysts were growing exorbitantly all over the organ, and his blood work had begun to show signs of renal failure. He had been on a strict diet and had come in for dialysis. But ultimately there was no other option than a kidney transplant, preferably from a next of kin if it would be a match. Though I had arranged for him to be placed on the transplant waiting list, he had finally come to terms with this ultimatum and told his family. His wife and his daughter had gotten tested but were no match for him.

He had told me about his son, that he was gay. I noticed that it was hard for him to acknowledge this fact. Of course, this news took me a bit by surprise and started the wheels in my head to turn and think about what possible complications could arise by organ donation through a gay person, even if it would be for a family member. I discussed all the pros and cons with him. He wasn´t really opposed to the idea, but like me, he had heard of legal complications throughout the process.

Three weeks had passed now and he still hadn´t come back to me with the results of his discussion with his son. He had told me that he would talk to him about everything and ask him to get tested as soon as possible. But I never got the call, not from another doctor´s office, nor from the son.

So I was astonished to see his name on the list for today´s consults. Seems he finally had convinced his son to get tested and see if he was a match. While we were waiting for the son´s test result, Myles and I had gone over the options of accepting organ donations from gay donors. The legal precedent for such an operation was still in its early stages, with many judges refusing to even address or rule on such matters. The issue was constantly going back and forth between the authorities. I was wondering what had taken so long for his son to get tested and show up here with his father and I was eagerly looking forward to their visit.

Myles' III POV

After a relaxing evening at Michael´s club, where even Maddie had enjoyed herself by dancing with a couple of boys, Julian and I had talked in bed until the wee hours of the morning. He convinced me not to give up hope, reminding me that we didn´t even know if I would be a match, as all would depend on the results the next morning at the doctor´s office anyway. Everything else would simply be a speculation. Even though I couldn't prevent the wheels from turning furiously inside my head over all the possibilities, eventually exhaustion overtook my body and I snuggled into Julian´s arms, my head resting on his chest as I finally fell asleep.

It felt like waking up after five minutes when the alarm went off at seven in the morning. Last week Maddie had arranged for an appointment at the doctor´s office this morning to be sure we could see him as soon as possible, even though she didn´t know what my reaction would be. It seems that my sister knew me better than I even knew myself.

As we all were too nervous to have breakfast at home, we just stopped at a coffee shop on the way to the hospital to pick up something to revive our spirits before facing the inevitable. Julian had sorted through the information we had sought out from the web the other day. I was too nervous to even think a coherent thought and was happy to have somebody well-versed in legal issues to support and help me through this ordeal. The meeting with my father yesterday was still nagging at my nerves and if it hadn't been for Julian and Maddie, I think I would have forgotten my head at home. I was pacing through my bedroom, frantically looking for my belt when Julian stopped me and pointed out to me that I had it put on a moment ago. Next thing I was looking for my wallet, which I had already placed in the back pocket of my pants without realizing. I had to thank Maddie then, who noticed it there. So in the end, I was tugged on the sofa in the living room by both of them, told to shut up and relax, while they were going through the papers we had printed out yesterday. I was just sitting there, my elbows placed on my knees and my head supported by my hands, trying to breathe normally and not to think too much about what was waiting for us in the doctor´s office.


	22. The Clinic

_9 am at the Renal Clinic_

Julian´s POV

Though traffic was heavy at this hour, we managed to arrive on time at the Renal Clinic. The car service had let us out at the main entrance of the hospital. We entered through a revolving glass door into a large lobby. The large space, which served as the main information area for the clinic, was bustling as a steady stream of patients and visitors stopped at the front desk to ask about testing, directions, or treatment.

Large waiting areas surrounding the front desk provided patients and their family with enough space to sit and wait for their appointments or their turn to sign in for hospital treatment. A round reception desk in the middle of the registration area was easily accessible for directions to certain parts of the hospital. Future patients and their family or next of kin were provided with the necessary paperwork to fill out before lining up at the respective registration cubicles, and visitors were told where their loved ones were situated in the hospital. I could see a friendly professionalism among the staff and instantly felt a bit more secure. How you are greeted upon arriving at a considerably unwelcoming place like a hospital can make a big difference for healing and the way you see your stay at such a place.

As Maddie already knew where the doctor´s office was located, we didn´t bother to wait at the reception desk to be directed there. Maddie went straight ahead to one of the banks of elevators down the hall from the front entrance and impatiently pushed the call button.

"I wonder why all the people always have to push the elevator´s button so furiously, thinking it will arrive sooner when they do it," I said to her with a wide grin. The only answer I got was a smack on my forearm and a furious glance from Myles' sister. Myles, who had taken my hand while walking through the hospital´s hall, squeezed it reassuringly and grinned at me supportively.

"You obviously still don´t know my sister very well," he said. Luckily for Maddie she was saved by the opening elevator doors and we entered the car to rush up to the 7th floor, where Dr. Hargreaves' office was situated. The ride was silent as we were all lost in thought over the upcoming meeting, wondering what to expect and fearing what might be lying ahead. After a short time we heard the "ding" announcing the arrival at the desired floor and left the elevator.

The whole floor was decorated in warm, welcoming colors and a lot of potted plants to give the normally austere place a homey atmosphere. Another reception desk was placed in front of the elevator´s door where two young ladies were busy attending the phone, receiving clients and storing files. One of the women, whose name was Mary-Ellen according to the name-tag attached to her scrubs uniform, welcomed us and greeted Maddie with a recognizing smile.

"Good morning, Ms. MacAllister. Please proceed to Dr. Hargreaves' office; he is already waiting for you," she advised us, indicating the correct way with her outstretched hand. I could see her looking at Myles and me with a flirty smile, which faded a bit when she looked down and recognized that we were holding hands which obviously showed her which team we were playing for. But she managed to maintain her professionalism and kept her smile firmly in place, greeting us with another nod of her head.

Myles and I followed Maddie down the hall to the doctor´s office. I noticed Myles' hand getting cold and sweaty as his grip tightened in mine. I turned around and stood before him, taking his chin and lifting it a little bit with my other hand so that we could look in each other's eyes.

"Myles, don´t be afraid," I told him with an assuring glance on my face. "I will be with you all the way through, and you know me, I am a hell of a lawyer when it comes to injustice. We don´t even know if you´re a match!" I pulled him close to me in a reassuring hug and noticed him nodding with his face in the crook of my neck. I glanced over at Maddie who was somewhat impatiently waiting at the door to the doctor´s office. I mouthed her silently "One moment more…" and waited till I could feel that Myles had composed himself again and was able to face the doctor and especially his father who we knew was also waiting behind the door.

Dr. Hargreaves' POV

Myles Sr. had entered my office together with his wife a little while ago. I had asked them if they wanted some coffee or refreshment but they had politely declined. I offered them a seat on the comfortable leather couch which was part of my spacious office. Over the years I had noticed that typically when I was dealing with especially complicated issues like Myles' disease and personal circumstances, the whole situation was easier to talk about if patients and their family were received in a more comfortable sitting area such as a couch, coffee and tables instead of distancing myself behind my foreboding desk. Myles and I were going over his latest test results again when I noticed the intercom to my secretary´s office buzzing.

"Doctor Hargreaves, Mr. MacAllister´s family has arrived."

I went over to open the door myself to receive them personally, eager to meet Myles' son after such a long time treating his father.

The first to enter was Myles' daughter Maddie. I had come to like her sense of humor and respected how she had tried to lift her father's spirits after he had finally come out to her and her mother about his disease and prognosis. By virtue of the times we had spent here together in my office going over all the results and possible effects on their family life, I could see that she was in fact a strong person to lean on, someone that Myles and the rest of the family needed for now. She had become well-informed about everything relating to her father´s problems and didn´t hesitate to ask questions in case she didn´t understand what I was talking about or when she noticed that her father couldn´t really follow what I was trying to explain. So I was happy to have her here, supporting her family, even if she couldn´t be involved directly by being the donor, and I welcomed her with a friendly handshake.

Behind her, two strikingly beautiful young men entered my office holding each other's hand. First I was a bit confused about whom the son was, but when I looked in their faces I could see a resemblance to his father on Myles Jr.'s face.

I stretched out my hand to welcome both to the reunion in my office.

"You must be Myles?" I greeted Myles Sr.'s son. He hesitated a bit before he let go of his partner´s hand, but then stretched his own hand out to give me a firm handshake. I noticed his hand was somewhat sweaty, but as I was used to nervous patients and their next of kin, I didn´t let him see what I had noticed. "I am Dr. Hargreaves, your father´s long time physician. It is nice to finally meet you!" I told him, smiling reassuringly and looking into his eyes. Seldom had I seen such mesmerizing blue eyes on someone!

Then I turned my gaze to his partner, to also welcome him "on board" so to speak. It´s not that I was in any way homophobic, on the contrary. But this was the first time I had really faced a gay couple and with that also the devastating fact of how their relationship might possibly affect the actions in case Myles Jr. would be a match to donate a kidney and help his father survive his lethal disease.

"Julian Parish," he told me with a smooth baritone voice, also stretching out his hand to greet me. I motioned with my arm over to the coffee table and the adjusting couch and chairs, and then I signaled Marsha to hold all my calls while I met with my patient and his family.

When I turned back to the group I could observe the family's interaction. Maddie gave her parents a hug and sat beside her mother on the smaller sofa, proportioned for the glass-covered coffee table in the center of the sitting area. Myles Jr. gave his mother a brief hug and shook his father´s hand shortly but firmly. Myles' partner was welcomed with a warm smile by his mother, obviously she knew him more intimately then her husband. Myles Sr. just gave him a short glance over and then the three sat down on the bigger couch, Myles Jr. in the middle between his father and his partner.

Inwardly sighing I made a detour to my desk to retrieve the complete file about Myles Sr. and went over to join the family to start discussing with them the options on how to proceed.


	23. Starting the action

Thanks again to my wonderful beta PREDEC2, always reliable and fast in returning the parts to us! Six days left to meet you in person!

Julian´s POV

We were greeted by the doctor´s secretary. Her name tag said Marsha. She also greeted Myles sister with the name and gave Myles and me a welcoming smile. Then she announced our arrival to the adjacent office.

The door opened and a man in his sixties, whom I supposed to be Mr MacAllister´s physician, motioned for us to move forward into his office. Maddie entered first, obviously already familiar with her surroundings. Then Dr. Hargreaves stretched out his hand to greet Myles and me. First I could notice that Myles was reluctant to let go of my hand, especially since his was still somewhat sweaty and cold from his earlier bout of dizziness. But in the end he seemed to find it kind of rude not to shake the doctor´s hand, maybe silently hoping he wouldn´t notice what had happened to me.

Dr. Hargreaves seemed to inspire confidence in us and we instantly felt a bit more comfortable being here. We were all led over to the area with couches and chairs surrounding a coffee table. Maddie went to sit with her mother who was already seated on the small sofa. Myles gave his mother a hug which she returned with joy. I knew she was happy to see him here and was hopeful that perhaps he had resolved the issue with his father. Mr. MacAllister shook his hand to welcome him to the meeting. I didn´t get the courtesy of a handshake. I could see the emotions running over his father´s face. They clearly showed his question of "What is he doing here" but he didn´t dare to speak it out loud. As there were only two places available for us to sit together, Myles sat himself in the middle between his father and me on the larger sofa, functioning as a buffer. I really hoped that Myles' father would come around eventually and accept his life as it was. But now was neither the time nor the place to discuss these issues; it was more important to deal presently with his health and the possibility of helping him to get better.

Dr. Hargreaves went over to his desk to pick up what I assumed was his father´s file. It was quite thick and you could see that a lot of treatment and research had been done on him.

Sitting down on the single chair he cleared his throat and looked at us all one by one.

"I am happy that you all could make it to today´s meeting," he said with a comforting smile. He sobered somewhat as he turned to say to my partner, "Myles, as you are surely aware by now, your father is in dire need of a kidney transplant. He has been placed on the organ transplant list under the grade HU for High Urgency. So, as soon as a kidney is available he might be considered for a transplant as soon as possible. However, there´s still the chance, Myles, that you are a match for your father. That´s why I asked you all here today to discuss the possibility of getting you tested to see if you may be a compatible match. Do you have any questions so far?"

Myles looked at me, and I placed my hand on his thigh and gave him an encouraging nod before he answered, "As you might know already from my father I am gay and the man at my side is my new partner. We are both lawyers. Yesterday we went through all the information available on the internet about organ donation where the donor in question is gay. We didn´t find any information about being able to donate an organ in my case. Some cases are still in front of the court, some are dismissed already. I am willing to help him," he verified, as he turned his head and looked his father in the eyes. To my relief I found approval in his glance and noticed that he was having a hard time restraining the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Do you have any information on what procedure we could follow so I would be able to donate an organ for my sick father?"

Dr. Hargreaves took a moment to answer as he reviewed my father´s file. "A college buddy of mine presides over a court here in Queens. We could initiate and file an urgent case to try and get this issue into court. That is the only course of action I can see that would enable you to donate a kidney for your father. Naturally before I take that step, however, I would want for you to get tested to determine if you even _are_ a match for your father."

He got up from his chair and walked over to the closed door to his assistant´s office. "Let me get my assistant to prepare all the necessary paperwork to get you tested and also obtain a complete blood work on you."

I took Myles' hand and told him quietly to accompany him. "If you'll excuse us then," he addressed his family with a slight smile as we followed Dr Hargreaves to the adjacent office. There we saw Marsha again, who handed the necessary forms over to him. He glanced through the several pieces of paper she gave me, realizing there was a lot to review. He looked at her questioningly but she gave him an encouraging nod and said: "This just seems to be a lot, it´s more explanatory than anything else, Mr. MacAllister. Don´t let it intimidate you!"

So Myles and I left Dr. Hargreaves' office with the intention of taking the elevators down to the assigned floor for testing and blood work based on the directions that Marsha had helpfully given us.

Instead of heading towards the elevators on the right side, however, I pulled Myles in the opposite direction. He didn´t have time to protest before we entered a bathroom at the far end of the floor; my ever alert gaydar had spotted the place before we had entered Dr. Hargreaves' office earlier. Taking a cursory look at the room, I pulled him forward to the last stall of five in a row. Though I only had a short time to take in my surroundings, I quickly observed that this facility had been designed by a professional; from the looks of the rich-looking materials used and the expensive fixtures, I knew no expense had been spared when it had been constructed. We had little time to examine the room any further, however, because the next thing I was to lock the stall to jack Myles' pants jacked down around his ankles and me kneeling in front of him with a smirk on my face as an I said "Just wanted to give you an adrenalin rush before you proceeded with all the evaluation and blood work ahead. Thought you needed a little distraction!"

All his worries as well as intelligible thought seemed to escape his mind as I could see when his emotions ran fairly readable over his face, while I had my lips on his cock as I proceeded to remind him of what an expert I was in giving him pleasure, making him even forget the day he was born for a moment. I was sure that he needed his special touch at that moment to distract him from all the thoughts about his father's disease and his fear that he may eventually discover that he would be unable to help him.

When I finished carrying him over the edge, I shoved his shirt upwards and kissed my way over his navel and his chest, stopping a moment to devour each nipple for a few seconds to give them the appropriate attention and finally landed a smacking kiss on his mouth. "Better?" I asked, arching an eyebrow and looking at him. "Better!" He confirmed with a big grin on his face. Rearranging his clothes we both left the stall, relieved that no other male individual had decided to use the bathroom during our impromptu tryst. Being in such a public building as a hospital, we both knew our behavior was not quite appropriate, but did we really care?


	24. Missing

**A/N no excuses for the delay as there aren´t any**

Summary to get back into the story:

Julian Parish´s life takes a turn the day Myles ask him to join him on an unexpected trip to New York. Both with burdens from the past, they manage to build a relationship with each other after returning back to Memphis. Suddenly their little bubble of normality is burst by the news that Myles´ father needs a kidney and Myles might be a possible match. Myles being gay already is a disturbance in the relationship with his father, so he is eager to help him despite the fact that homosexuals are not allowed to donate organs.

**Thanks again to our reliable beta predec2 **

_Myles' POV_

Today I was on edge. Waiting for test results was not my forte. I spent hours cleaning the kitchen in my Penthouse, straightening the living room, and tidying the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. All of this was senseless, though, since the place was spotless already thanks to Marta, my cleaning lady.

"Myles, let's go out."

I jumped out of my skin. I never heard Julian come up behind me and when he spoke I reacted.

"Julian, just leave me alone."

"No, Myles, you're driving me crazy with all this cleaning. You know you're just anxious about the blood test results and the place is already as clean as it can get."

"So what, it's what I need to do."

"We can go out, have a drink, get some food. You haven't eaten anything since breakfast and all you had was coffee."

"What, you're watching my food intake now? What are you, the nutrition police?"

Julian stood there, looking at me like I'd grown horns on my head. He didn't deserve this and I knew it. I felt bad, but I also felt I needed to be alone. The laboratory said I would hear back from them in two to three days, but the technician who drew my blood said it might be sooner once she realized my name. Together Julian and I decided to stay in New York rather than fly back home to wait. Now, in hindsight, maybe I should not have stayed. Back home I would have buried myself in my work and it would have kept my mind on other things. Instead, I keep checking my phone to make sure I didn't miss a call, after all, it had been three days now.

I straightened a couple magazines on the coffee table and walked to the floor-to-ceiling windows, turning my back on Julian. Staring out at the city used to calm me, but not today. The sky was a clear blue, the sun was shining brightly. It felt like a knife in my heart today. So many memories flooding my brain. The tenth anniversary of 9/11 was just days away... what if I'm not a match... what if I AM a match?

"Myles, please, come out with me," Julian pleaded softly.

"You go ahead without me."

"You need to eat something."

"Julian, please," I begged, "bring me back something to eat if it will please you."

"Will you even eat it?", he asked, exasperated.

"I will try, I promise." I turned from the window and saw his forlorn face. Damn, he didn't deserve this at all.

I sighed deeply and walked to him, kissed him softly on the lips and gave him a hug. He hugged me back like it was our last hug ever. With my face in his neck I reassured him.

"I feel like a reuben on rye. I know it's packed with calories, but I'm hoping my nutritionist will overlook that this one time." I felt Julian's smile against my neck.

He gave me an extra squeeze and then touched my face with his hand. He brushed his lips against mine.

"I'll be fine. I just don't want to go out right now," I told him.

"Okay," he forced a smile, "I won't be long. What do you want to drink?"

"Scotch," I answered too quickly. Julian raised an eyebrow in question. "Okay, okay, iced tea would be wonderful," I relented.

Julian grabbed the elevator key and stepped into the elevator.

"I can have it delivered," he stated from inside the elevator.

"Julian! Go... I'll be fine!"

The doors closed.

I breathed deeply, running my fingers through my hair, poured myself some bourbon and walked back to the windows. The space my eyes were drawn to in the distance was empty!

_"Aren't they beautiful," Elijah exclaimed._

_"They certainly are, Baby," I answered as we stood by the windows, looking out over the city. Elijah was so enamored with the Twin Towers._

_"I'm going to work in one of those towers one day, very soon!"_

_"Oh really, are they looking for a janitor?" I teased._

_"Very funny, Myles, very funny. I have a second interview this week and it looks very promising from what they have been telling me."_

_"What? When? Why didn't I know about this sooner?"_

_"I wanted to be sure before I even mentioned it. Keeping it from you was tougher than I thought. I was actually trying to wait until I got the position before telling you, but, here I am, divulging it beforehand. Oops!"_

_"I'm proud of you, Baby. My boyfriend might actually have a real job..."_

_"Career, it's a career," he corrected._

_"Yes, career!", I cheered._

_"Thank you, I'm glad you're proud, it means a lot to me."_

_Elijah kissed me and I kissed back halfheartedly. He noticed._

_"Myles? What's wrong?"_

_"Shit, Baby, I don't want to rain on your parade."_

_"What is it?" he questioned again, holding my face in his hands. Making eye contact with his gorgeous eyes just makes me all mushy._

_"My HIV test results came in; they want me to go back in for another. They used the word "contaminated", so they're__unsure if it was positive or negative." I ran my hand through my hair and sighed._

_"It's fine, Myles, it's just an error. You're fine. Mine was negative. So is yours."_

_"What if it's not?"_

_"It is! Stop it!"_

_Elijah kissed me tenderly, holding my face in his hands. He knew just how to calm me down with his touch. I never told him how much I loved my face held that way, he just knew it._

_"Just look out at the Twin Towers, they always calm me, maybe it'll work for you, too!" he said cheerfully._

_We stood arm in arm as the sun set, casting shadows across the city, turning the buildings into mirrors with their reflections._

_Weeks later we were standing in the same place overlooking the city, celebrating._

_"Told you it would be fine," Elijah said._

_"You were right, it was negative!"_

_"I'm always right, admit it!"_

_"Umm... no way!" _

_"Come on, I deserve it, just say it! Come on, you can do it!" Elijah was cajoling me as he was tickling me._

_"Okay, okay, you are usually right," he tickled me harder._

_"Say it, Myles, say it!"_

_I was laughing too hard to speak, being very ticklish._

_"You're...always... right," I admitted between gasps of air._

_"Ahhh, much better," he stopped tickling._

_"I hope you don't treat your co-workers like this. Using tickling tactics to coerce them to side with your views."_

_"Oh no, they already side with my views. All I had to do was bat my eyelashes," Elijah chuckled._

_"Oh Baby, I have no doubt, those baby blues of yours mesmerize just about everyone, especially me."_

_Elijah smiled. I found him so beautiful when he did._

_"I'm so happy for you, your wish came true. Big office in the World Trade Center. All that schooling paid off for you."_

_"Don't worry, you'll graduate law school some day!" Elijah teased._

_"Very funny! Let's have a drink and celebrate the test results and your new job..."_

_"Career! Get it right already!" he grinned._

_"...and your new C-A-R-E-E-R," I enunciated slowly. "What shall we drink?"_

_"Scotch", was his reply._

I turned around as the elevator doors opened. Julian stood there with a paper bag. I tipped my head back and downed the rest of my bourbon. I walked over to the bar and poured another.

"Myles, have you been standing by the window the whole time I was gone?"

"Christ, Julian, so what if I was?"

The last three days was taking a toll on me and I wasn't getting any easier to live with. Julian was taking care of me, walking on eggshells around me, trying so hard to stay out of my way and it just seemed to me he was smothering me. The stress of not knowing if I was a match was eating at me. The truth of it was, I really couldn't decide if I wanted to be a match or if I didn't want to be. Each one brought on a new line of worry. If I was, it was good news but at the same time, a whole new problem would present itself. The fact that I am gay and a risky candidate for organ donation was going to be a huge undertaking to convince a health care professional to even consider a transplant. If I wasn't a match... I didn't even want to think about that. Father needed help and I was going to give it to him.

Just as I was about to sit down and eat with Julian, my phone rang. I took it in my hand and stared at it. It was the hospital phone number for Father's doctor's office. I was holding my breath.

"Myles!"

I looked up at Julian, his eyes soft and pleading.

I answered. "Hello?... Yes, this is Myles... No, just tell me now, I can't wait any longer... right... okay... sure. No, I understand. Thank you so much for calling... You too, bye."

I dropped the phone on the table and sat, placing my face into my hands.

Julian was being so patient.

"Myles?"

I started sobbing and shaking my head. Julian stood up and came around behind me, laying his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm not a match... I'm not a fuckin' match! What the hell, after all that, I can't even help my father."

I stood up, wiped my face off with my hands and suddenly I was angry. All that stress I had bottled up came out as I tossed my glass full of bourbon across the room.

"What the fuck!" I shouted, "Why? Why can't I fuckin' do anything right? I can't even get the blood type right! I need to do something right for him, I needed this to work out!" I was pacing back and forth, venting my anger.

"It's not your fault, Myles."

"Yes it is my fault, all my life I have never been able to please my father, I've tried so hard and now, this is just going to be another thing I can't do right, in his eyes."

"How can he blame you for this, really, I mean, come on!"

"You don't get it, Elijah... Julian... oh my God!"

Julian winced. I'd hurt him with one single word. I ran my hand through my hair and walked towards him. He backed up a step as I came towards him.

"Julian, I'm so sorry."

Julian held up his hand to stop me from coming any closer.

"I'm going to make it easy for you, Myles, I'll give you what you want!" He said as he turned and headed towards the elevator. "I'll leave you alone. When you're ready, give me a call, maybe I will have 'gotten it' by then."

The anguish in Julian's eyes made my heart ache. What had I done?

"Wait, don't go!"

The elevator door closed...


End file.
